Was It Love?
by deadlybeautygoddess
Summary: Rebecca is looking for a job that will help pay for college. Mokuba is a high school student that needs help with his geometry. They both haven't seen each other in years, but they both promised each other 'something' after the KC Grand Prix. Was it love?
1. Tutor Needed

Hello everyone. Thank you for clicking on my story. I'm not going to give you a long bio about myself; you can check my profile for that. So I'll just say that I wrote this story because there are only five stories that involve romance with Mokuba x Rebecca and I'm a new fan of the pairing. I usually write Anzu x Kaiba and Mai x Jonouchi, but I couldn't get this idea out of my head, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! Maybe one day when I become as rich as Kaiba, and do some kind of hostile takeover, but until then…

Tutor Needed 

Rebecca strolled through the park on an early Sunday afternoon. The weather was perfect and the fall leaves were beginning to change colors. She wasn't at the park by choice; her grandfather suggested that she spend some time away from her textbooks and her computer. At first she refused, but seeing the scenery up close instead of in books or the Internet made her feel happy that she came.

She took a seat on a nearby bench and relaxed for a bit. Midterms were coming up in a few weeks, but she wasn't too worried about that. College was expensive for a teenage girl, and financial aid did only so much. She knew couldn't rely on her grandfather forever, however, he wouldn't tell her that. He told her they would manage somehow, but Rebecca knew she needed a job to help pay for school, her textbooks at least. But what kind of job could a fifteen-year-old college student get? There weren't very many jobs that she was old enough for, even if she already had a two-year college degree.

Rebecca noticed a newspaper lying on the end of the bench. Maybe this was what Yugi would call: fate. She became curious and picked up the paper; even if it didn't have the classifieds she could at least read something. She flipped through the paper until she found the classifieds and began scanning through the page. "Hmmm… there's a lot of waitresses in need, I never knew there was a shortage." She continued down the page and one headline caught her eye: _Babysitter Wanted _"This could work… let's see… ten dollars an hour Monday through Friday from one to eight. Must be able to handle… SIX KIDS! Three babies and thee toddlers!" She shook her head. "No way."

Rebecca sighed, maybe she should just take out a loan and pay it off for thirty years, but that was something her grandfather didn't want her to do. She continued down the list of jobs, nothing was interesting, or rather, wouldn't pay enough. Another headline caught her eye: _Tutor Needed_ "Now this I can do…"

_Monday through Friday from five to six thirty, must be able to understand high school geometry. Pay is negotiable. If interested, please call (909) 345-5472, ask for Megumi._

She immediately took out her cell phone and dialed the number. Why not? The pay was negotiable, she could start high and—her thoughts were cut off when someone answered the phone. "Hello I am calling for Megumi."

"This is Megumi," the woman stated.

"Oh. I am answering your ad in the paper, is the position still available?"

"Yes, the position is still available. I will have to interview you. When are you available?"

"Well I am free right now, if you are," Rebecca replied.

"Now will be perfect. Would you like to meet at the Creamy Café?"

"Sure, that will be great."

"Wonderful, and what is your name?"

"Rebecca."

"Alright Rebecca, I will see you in about ten minutes. Good bye."

"Bye." She hung up the phone and stood up happily. If this job came through she could help her grandfather pay for school and possibly have a little pocket money. She walked out of the park and headed for the café.

_--:0:--_

Rebecca walked into the café and asked the man behind the counter if someone named Megumi was there. He directed her to a table in the corner. There was a chestnut-haired woman in a red business suit sipping coffee. Rebecca noticed she had a briefcase that sat on the floor by her red pumps. Rebecca took a quick breath and walked over to the table. "Megumi?"

She looked up at her. "Yes?"

"I'm Rebecca, the one that talked to you on the phone."

"Oh! Well please sit down," she gestured to the chair across to her.

"Were you waiting long?" she asked politely, and then sat down.

"No, I just arrived here. Would you like some coffee?"

"No thank you."

"Alright. Well Rebecca let me tell you about the job in a little more detail. You will be tutoring a fifteen year old boy that is having trouble in Geometry. His brother feels a tutor is needed or he will fail his class, and failure is not a option." Megumi cleared her throat. "The hours will be five to six thirty, Monday through Friday. Are you available at those times? If not, I can work around your schedule."

"Yes, my classes are in the morning," she replied.

Megumi nodded. "Ok. Now then, tell me why do you feel qualified for this job?"

"Well, I am currently in my third year of college, and taking Advanced Calculus—"

"Excuse me? You are in college? How old are you, if you don't mind me asking."

"Not at all," Rebecca smiled. "I'm fifteen."

"Fifteen?" Rebecca nodded. "You… you are Rebecca Hopkins?"

"Yes."

Megumi laughed. "Oh my! When you said Rebecca, I never imagined the child prodigy."

She blushed a little. "Yes… well I wouldn't exactly say prodigy…"

"And modest too," Megumi smiled. "Well Rebecca, if you want the job, the job is yours. I have no doubt that my boss will think twice about your abilities to teach." She reached into her briefcase and placed a business card on the table. "He is willing to pay this much."

Rebecca's eyes widened when she saw how much the offer was. "Five hundred? Is this per month."

"No sweetie, per week."

"Per week!" Rebecca tried to contain herself. "Wow, per week…" she whispered.

"So what do you say? Will you take the job?"

"Yes. I will take the job," she nodded.

"Wonderful." Megumi glanced at her watch. "I must get back to work. It was very nice meeting you Rebecca. I will expect you at the house tomorrow by five o'clock." She stood up and shook her hand firmly. "The address, as well as my phone number is on the back of the card, please call me if you need transportation, or have any more questions."

"Thank you. I will."

Megumi waved good-bye and left the café. Rebecca stared at the business card; she could tell by the address that it was in the rich part of Domino. "No wonder she's willing to pay five hundred a week." She walked out of the café and headed home to tell her grandfather the great news. She wondered what the boy she would be tutoring would be like. They both were the same age, so they probably had something in common, and she could make learning geometry easy for him. A smile curved around her lips. Who knew a walk through the park would lead to a five hundred dollar a week job? The first thing she was going to do when she got home was hug her grandfather and thank him for talking her into taking a walk in the park.

---

"A tutor? I don't need a tutor," Mokuba grumbled.

"Your grades say otherwise." Seto Kaiba sat in his office typing on his computer while his brother sat across from him pouting like a child. "When your grades come up, I'll consider letting you study by yourself again." A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. "Enter."

"Mr. Kaiba?" Megumi walked in with a smile on her face. "I have hired a tutor for Mokuba."

Kaiba stopped typing. "Without consulting me first?"

"You have to learn to trust my judgment Mr. Kaiba, I have been your secretary since you were in high school."

"Is the person qualified?" he inquired, partly ignoring her last statement.

"Yes, overly qualified," she nodded. "She is in college taking Advanced Calculus. I believe she can handle high school Geometry."

"How old is she?" Mokuba asked.

"That doesn't matter," Kaiba snapped. "Fine Megumi. Did she take the offer?"

"Yes, happily."

"Good." Kaiba glanced at his brother who was leaving the office. "Where are you going?"

"To practice my guitar. I just got an inspiration for a new song," he called as he left the office.

Megumi sighed at the now rebellious Mokuba. She remembered him being so cute and innocent a few years ago, but recently his grades had been slipping, and he stopped listening to his brother as much as he used to. She had a theory about why he now acted this way, but it wasn't her place to speak of those matters with her boss. "Rebecca Hopkins," she said after a brief moment of silence. "She answered the ad."

"Hopkins? She will do," Kaiba said to himself.

"I'm going to get back to work Mr. Kaiba. Do you need anything?"

"No." He waited until she reached the door before he spoke to her again. "Megumi. Take the rest of the day off."

---

Mokuba sat in his room playing with the strings of his guitar. He had picked up playing the electric guitar after getting sick of the countless piano lessons with that old hag Ms. Kettlewitch. "Show me Middle C… play this… play that…" he groaned remembering the hour and half boring lessons. He liked music, but music that didn't involve the piano and Ms. Kettlewitch's bony fingers hitting the keys. Now he preferred his guitar and making his own music. He and his friends decided to start a band called _Black Raven_, on the count of they all have black raven colored hair. They had gotten so many late night gigs that they believed this would be _their_ year. If they got discovered, they could go on tour, travel the world, and get away from the boring confides of Domino City.

Mokuba was the lead singer, lead guitarist, and founder of the band. He wasn't the leader by choice, his friends Terri—who played bass guitar—and AJ—who played the drums—felt that he would make the best leader. Mokuba didn't mind, he liked being in charge for once, since his brother was slowly trying to ruin his life. "A tutor…" he grumbled as he played the cords. "How dare he get me a tutor, I've got better things to do to than study geometry. Fuck geometry." He set his guitar on the stand in the corner. He fell on his bed and closed his eyes with a smile. Having a college girl as a tutor could have its perks.

_--:0:-- _The Next Afternoon _--:0:--_

Mokuba stood in the weight room wiping his forehead with a towel. "…So now my brother hired a tutor, can you believe that?" he asked AJ who was working out with him.

"Harsh."

"Yeah I know, I've got better things to do." He walked over to the bench-press machine and laid down. "Come spot me."

AJ walked over and took a hold of the bar as Mokuba lifted up and down. "When does it start?"

"Today at five," Mokuba huffed.

AJ glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. "You do realize that's five minutes from now?"

He set the weights on the rests. "Whatever she can wait."

"She?" AJ raised an eyebrow. "How old is she?"

"My brother didn't tell me. All I know is that she's in college taking Advance Calculus."

"Oh. You know what that means… she's probably some teacher's pet, bookworm. You've got it bad Mokuba. Just hope she's got a hot friend."

"Shut up." Mokuba growled.

He snickered, "I forgot about your girlfriend Kris."

"She's not my girlfriend, we're dating."

"Same difference. Anyway, I'm gonna head out. My mom wants me home to wash the dishes by six."

Mokuba stood up and wiped his forehead with his towel. "Alright. Tell Terri to come by seven so we can practice."

"Later." He waved and left the weight room.

Mokuba headed for his room so he could take a quick shower. He was going to give his tutor a little test of his own; he wanted to see how she could take his tardiness. He hated that his brother was making him go through with this, he rather fail then ever admit that he needed help.

From anyone.

---

Rebecca walked up to the door of the mansion where the tutoring was supposed to take place. She knew whoever it was they were rich, she could tell by the neighborhood. This cul-de-sac was known for having mansions and being part of the wealthy class. She rang the doorbell and waited patiently for someone to answer the door. She tightened her pigtails, and then made sure her denim skirt and white collared blouse were presentable. She wanted to make sure she looked professional.

When the door opened a red haired maid greeted her. "Yes?"

"Hello, I'm Rebecca Hopkins, the tutor."

"Yes, of course. Please come in." Rebecca followed the maid into a room on the second floor. The room was full of books, as much as there would be in a library, maybe more. "This is the library Ms. Rebecca, where you will be tutoring. Does it suit you?"

"Yes, this will do fine," she nodded.

"I will retrieve Ms. Megumi for you." The maid curtsied then left the room.

Rebecca sat down at the round table in the center of the room. She set the paper and pencils she brought with her on the table. She thought whoever she would be tutoring would be already waiting for her. She made sure she was here promptly at five o'clock, but it seemed the boy wasn't ready yet. "I wonder who lives here…" She shrugged and opened up the book she was reading on the bus ride over here. She was patient, so she could wait.

---

Megumi nervously tapped her foot on the hardwood floor outside Mokuba's room. "Come on Mokuba. Your tutor is here and you're making her wait an extra thirty minutes until you get ready!"

"Yeah… yeah… I'm coming," he called from the other side of the door. "I don't get why you are here anyway," he commented as he opened the door and rang out the remainder of his long wet hair. "Aren't you supposed to be following my brother around?"

"I'm here Mokuba, because your brother wanted me to make sure you didn't ditch your tutoring appointment. You know how punctual your brother is."

Mokuba rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Where is she?"

Megumi began to walk down the stairs. "On the second floor in the library."

Mokuba reluctantly followed her downstairs. 'I might as well get this over with,' he thought to himself. 'The faster I get this over with, the faster I can practice my guitar.' Music was everything to him and this was usually the time of day where he wrote his best work, but now it was different. "What time is this over?"

"It's supposed to be from five to six thirty, however, today you will have to make up for time you wasted. So maybe sometime after seven."

"WHAT?" Mokuba caught up to her and walked alongside her. "That's when my band is coming over to practice."

"You should've thought of that before you decided to purposely be late," she said in such a motherly tone that it made him look away from her. "Please Mokuba, just do this. You know your brother worries about you."

"Stop acting like you care," he said more to himself than to her.

Megumi opened the door to the library. "Rebecca, here is your student."

"Rebecca?" he asked himself softly. No, it couldn't be her. The name was just a coincidence.

Rebecca stood up from the table and turned around with a smile on her face. "Hello I'm Rebe— Mokuba?" she asked shocked.

"So it is you," he asked with the same surprised voice Rebecca had.

"I take it both of you know each other," Megumi smiled. "Well that's great. I have to get back to work now, so you two study hard. And make sure you do everything she says Mokuba," she called as she left out the room.

Rebecca stared at the raven-haired boy in front of her. She would have never guessed Mokuba Kaiba to need help in school. He looked a lot different from when she last saw him face to face three years ago at the Kaiba Corporation Grand Prix. He had grown taller than her, instead of being about the same height like they used to be. He also had a piercing in his ear along with what looked like a tattoo on his bicep, which was partly hidden under the sleeve of his black shirt that matched his black jeans. It was then she noticed how cut all his muscles were; he had definitely changed from the scrawny innocent boy she knew three years ago. To her, he looked very handsome for his age.

"You got a problem?" Mokuba asked breaking her train of thought.

"No," she shook her head. "Nice to see you again too," she said in an obvious sarcastic voice.

"Whatever." He walked past her and sat down at the table. "Let's just get this over with ok? I've got band practice at seven."

"Fine." She sat in the chair next to him. "Next time, don't be late." She adjusted her glasses. "Where's your Geometry book?"

Mokuba stood up and walked to the door. "Hey Beth!"

"My name is Rose Master Kaiba," the maid mopping the floor corrected him.

"Beth, Rose, whatever. Go get my Geometry book!" he ordered.

"Yes, Master Kaiba."

"Get it yourself Mokuba," Rebecca said suddenly standing next to him.

"What?"

"She was doing something."

"I don't have to listen to you," he sneered.

"Megumi said you have to do what I say," she glared.

Mokuba huffed and walked out the room. When he returned he threw his book and calculator on the table and slumped down into his chair. "Happy now?"

Rebecca joined the impolite boy at the table. There was only so much of his rudeness she could take, and he was really pushing it. "I didn't tell you to bring a calculator."

"We are allowed to use calculators in Geometry," he countered.

"That's true." She snatched the calculator away from him and placed it under her purse. "But first you have to learn how to use the one you are born with," she stated firmly tapping her index finger on her temple.

"You've got to be kidding 'becca," he snickered.

"Don't call me 'becca. My name is Rebecca, and I'm not kidding. When you can better understand geometry then I'll consider giving back your calculator." She adjusted her glasses and opened his textbook. "What chapter are you on?"

"How should I know?" Mokuba grumbled.

"Mokuba," she said in an irritated tone.

"Three alright? I'm hardly ever awake in that class."

Rebecca gave him a sideways glance. Since when did Mokuba not pay attention in class? The Mokuba she knew was a bright kid, for his age anyway, but now he seemed like he didn't care about anything in his life. He didn't even give her a nice hello when they met a few moments ago. 'We weren't the best of friends,' she thought to herself. 'But I thought I'd at least get a nice greeting seeing how we hadn't seen each other for a few years. I thought what we shared after the Grand Prix was… somewhat special…' "Ok Mokuba, tell me what you don't understand."

"All of it."

"Ok…" She began to scan the page for the sample problems. This was easy for her, and she never expected for him to have trouble in school. "I didn't expect that you would be the guy I would be tutoring. Megumi told me that you were fifteen."

His sour face turned suddenly bright for a moment. "You still remember my birthday?" Rebecca nodded. "My brother didn't…" he grumbled. Mokuba's face returned to the angry expression he had before. "Megumi forgets my age sometimes… most of the time. She tries to act like she's my nanny or something; it's so irritating. Then my brother…" He nervously clicked his tongue ring against his front teeth realizing he was rambling on and on about his personal problems.

Rebecca tilted her head. "What about your brother?" she asked concerned.

"Nothing."

She sighed and slid the book over to him so he could see it better. "I didn't know you got your tongue pierced."

"Neither does my brother," he smirked, and then stuck his tongue out so she could get a better look. "He's too busy or not around enough to care anyway," he shrugged.

"Is that why you are doing bad in school? To get noticed by your brother?" she asked carefully.

"You're not here to question me. Just teach me so we can get on with this," he said coldly.

"Alright Mokuba." Rebecca didn't need to be a psychology major to know whatever was bothering him had to do with the fact his brother didn't spend enough time with him. Over the years, Kaiba Corporation has grown bigger, and since Kaiba isn't bothered with high school anymore, he spends all his time working on advancements for his company. Everyone knew that, but the last thing she expected was for innocent Mokuba to become rebellious and mess up in school.

She continued to help him with his homework, which consisted her of doing most of it for him. The only thing Mokuba was paying attention to was the clock hanging above the door. It was obvious he didn't want to be helped, but she wasn't going to give up so easily. She wouldn't feel right if she received payment at the end of the week and hadn't made any progress. This was the first day, and she assumed it would be a little tense.

Mokuba slouched in his chair resting his head on the back of the chair so that he could stare up at the artwork on the ceiling. He wouldn't normally be so captivated with Greek Gods and Goddess' but anything was more exciting than listening to Rebecca going on and on about finding 'x' and 'y' and all the other letters of the alphabet. He had caught her eyeing his body when she thought he wasn't looking at her. He smirked; she had changed some since he last saw her. Her blond hair had apparently grown longer and her face had a flawless complexion. Her curvy body was noticeable, even through the schoolgirl-like outfit she had on. Her legs were perfectly shaped as well as her nice plumb boobs; she had matured very nicely.

Only when Rebecca stopped talking did Mokuba notice that she was done.

"Our time is up Mokuba," she said as she closed the book and gathered up all the loose pieces of scratch paper. "I figured out the problems for you and did all the work, I hope you were paying attention."

"I was. Thanks 'becca… I mean… Rebecca." He stood up at the same time she did and then walked her downstairs to the door.

"Mokuba. I want you to know that I'm not going to do your homework for you."

"Huh-hun," he said only half listening. "Bye Rebecca." He opened the door for her and waved.

"Mokuba?" she asked as she stepped outside.

"What?"

"Do you remember what you told me after the Grand Prix?"

Mokuba scratched his head. "Wasn't that three years ago?" She nodded. He rested his arm on the doorframe. "What did I tell you?"

Rebecca swallowed hard. He didn't remember? "It was right before I had to leave for college." He shrugged. "Never mind," she shook her head. "It wasn't important." She began to walk off the steps that led to the house.

"Must have, if you bring it up now," he called to her.

She froze. Why did it matter? It's not like anything between them was possible now. "No really," she turned to him. "It's nothing. I'll see you tomorrow. Try to be on time ok?"

"Later," he said then shut the door. Mokuba rested his back against the door and stared up towards the ceiling. "I do remember Rebecca… I would've never forgotten that…"

Rebecca stared at the closed door for a moment before continuing her walk towards the bus stop at the end of the block.

"He did forget," she said to herself softly.

So what did you think? I will get into why Mokuba is acting so mean to everyone in later chapters. But until then, tell me what you think in a review, it will make want me to write more.


	2. Piercings

**Hello all. Thanks for the reviews I always enjoy reviews. So here's the next chapter. Enjoy! (And sorry for anyone reading _Kaiba Corporation Next Top Model_ I just need a little more time to work on the chapter then I'll update.)**

* * *

_Piercings_

Rebecca sat underneath a tree with her best friend Sabrina. She didn't have very many friends on account of her age and the fact that most of the other students were jealous of the superior intelligence she had over them. Sabrina however, was different. She has been Rebecca's best friend since they both started college as freshmen, and for that she was thankful. She didn't know what she would do without her best friend.

"So what happened between you two?" Sabrina asked. She was lying on the grass beside her munching on a granola bar and reading a book required for one of her classes.

"What do you mean?" she asked knowing full well what she was talking about. Rebecca had just finished telling her about the experience she had with Mokuba yesterday afternoon.

"You know what I mean," she giggled. "Come on tell me. _Something_ happened between you two, _something_ that has you still thinking about him."

Rebecca shook her head. "We just promised each other that we would…" she sighed. "He's changed and he doesn't remember."

"Remember what?" she pleaded. "I thought we shared everything Becky?"

"We do. It just doesn't matter anymore."

"I think I know what happened." Sabrina placed her book in her messenger bag and sat next to her friend. "It had to do with either love or—"

"Love!" she interrupted. "Hardly."

"Fine, but you better tell me later what happened between you and the richest boy in Domino." She stood up and glanced at her watch. "I gotta get to class or I'm gonna be late, and my teacher's real anal about tardiness."

"Ok." Rebecca stood up and brushed herself off. "Yeah and I gotta catch my bus home."

Sabrina hugged her. "See you later ok?" She started to walk in the opposite direction.

"Yeah, bye," she called.

"Oh! Before I forget," Sabrina ran back to her friend. "Tara is throwing another one of her house parties, and I wanted to ask you to go with me. I know some of the sororities and fraternities are going to be there, the popular ones anyway."

Rebecca sighed. "You know my grandfather won't let me go a college party, he says not until I'm eighteen."

Sabrina playfully pushed her. "Well then be a teenager and sneak out, the party's not going to be over until after three."

"I can't Sabrina… sorry."

"Come on Becky, there's going to be so many hot guys there, and this will be a good chance to let other people get to know you." Rebecca shook her head. "Ok…" she sighed. "Do you mind if I go without you? Because if it bothers you, then I won't go."

Rebecca shook her head and gave her a genuine smile. "No. Go have fun. I'll be fine," she assured her.

"Thanks Becky, you're the best." She glanced at her watch. "I am officially late. Bye." Sabrina hurried across the courtyard in the opposite direction.

Rebecca watched her friend walk away and catch up to her other friends, the ones that didn't like her. She tried not to let it bother her, but she couldn't help feel a little lonely. She hated being treated like an outcast, but she just had to deal with it, she was only here for the education. Besides not everyone disliked her, that was an exaggeration, a lot of the students were nice to her, however she didn't fit in as much as she wanted to. A huge portion of her problem was her young age and not being old enough to drive, drink, or go the parties that had made Sabrina popular. She shrugged and headed for the bus stop.

_--:0:--_

Mokuba stood in the band practice room, his fingers thumbing through the cords of his guitar. Terry stood beside him playing cords of his own guitar, lost in the music they were making blare from the speakers, and AJ sat behind them playing his heart out on the drums.

Mokuba grabbed the microphone sitting perched up on the stand before him and let the words to his new song pour from his mouth. He began to move around the would-be stage and performed for his audience, which was Kristen, the girl he happened to be dating at the moment. She smiled happily at him while she watched his performance, and he couldn't help but smile back because she has always supported everything he's done. Not to mention forgiving him for all the times he canceled or forgot their dates.

When they finished Kristen hit the stop button on the recorder. "Great job guys, was that a new song?"

"Yeah, I wrote it yesterday," Mokuba answered. He moved his guitar strap around so his guitar hung behind him. He took Kris's hand and smiled at her. "Do you want to stay over and watch movies?"

"Oh _Mokie_…" She touched his face and gave him one of her perfect smiles. "I would love to, but I can't."

Terry and AJ snickered at the pet name. "Awww… you're going to leave _Mokie_ all alone tonight?" Terry asked holding his sides.

Mokuba glared at his so-called friends. "Shut up!"

Kris turned his face to her. "Don't worry about them _Mokie_. Like I was saying, I would love to stay, but I have cheer practice. And being co-captain, I must be there." She kissed his cheek. "We'll have to do it another time." She let go of his hand and headed for the door. "Bye guys!" she called over her shoulder.

"Don't worry, _Mokie_ won't be lonely. He has his tutor to keep him company!" Terry called.

Mokuba shot him a piercing glare. "Don't you ever shut up?"

Kris stopped at the doorframe. "Tutor? _Mokie_, you didn't tell me that you were having trouble in school." She looked at him with sad eyes and walked back to by his side.

"It wasn't my idea. It was my brother's, I don't need help in school." He ran his fingers through her hair. "Don't worry about it."

Kris frowned. "How old is she?"

"How did you—" Mokuba glanced at his friends attempting not to look suspicious by whistling. _'Why do they hate me? I give them free rides, cash, treat them to food…'_ he thought to himself. He was about to tell her _younger than me_, but that would sound even more ridiculous than the fact that a _Kaiba_ needed a tutor. "She's a college student that needs a part-time job."

"You indirectly answered my question _Mokie_. Is there something going on between you and this _college_ girl?"

"No!" he answered. Mokuba sighed and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Look, Kristen, she just tutors me. I could care less about her." He twitched at his last statement. Unsure of why, he smiled to assure the girl in front of him. "You are the only woman in my life, ok Kris?"

"Then why isn't she your girl—" Terry tried to say, but AJ hit him over the head and shook his head 'no'.

"Well ok. I better get going. Call me _Mokie_!" she called walking out the door.

"Call me _Mokie_!" Terry and AJ said in unison while laughing hysterically.

Mokuba whipped around and glared at his friends. "Shut up!"

"Come on man, we're just messin' with you." Terry threw his arm around Mokuba's shoulders. "Did you happen to notice that Kristen looks a lot like Rebecca?"

"Yeah, I noticed that," AJ snickered. "Do you have a thing for blonds or something?"

"I didn't tell you who she was…"

"We past her yesterday on the way up the hill you call a sidewalk," Terry cut in. "I mean think about it Mokuba. If you take away the glasses, the pigtails, and the little school girl outfit, you got Kristen, co-captain of the cheer team."

AJ nodded. "Yeah they both have blond hair and blue eyes, along with a nice set of…" Mokuba shot him a don't-you-even-think-about-saying-what-I-think-you-are-going-to-say glare. "Uh… shoes…"

"Yeah she does have a nice rack." Terry ran his fingers through his messy, black hair. "You wouldn't mind if I get with her, would 'ya Mokuba?"

Mokuba shook his head, but truly, he did care; he didn't want anyone with Rebecca, not one of his friends anyway. Why? He wasn't sure. Was it because he has deep seeded feelings for her? If he did, he wasn't going to admit that to anyone. He remembered the Grand Prix, and what he promised her.

"Mokuba? Mokuba? _Mokie_? You still with us?" Terry asked waving his hand in front of his face.

"Your tutor is waiting Master Kaiba," the maid said with a curtsey. "She is in the library."

"Rebecca's here!" Terry yelped. "Well now…" he smirked. "See'ya _Mokie_!"

Mokuba huffed. _'He better not try anything with her,'_ he thought to himself then rushed out the door.

* * *

Rebecca sat in the library wiping the tears from her eyes. Unfortunately for her, she had heard the words Mokuba said to his girlfriend:_ "I could care less about her…"_ The maid told her that he was in the band room, but when she saw them standing in there holding hands, she waited by door. After his comment, she got fed up with waiting. Why did he have to say it like that? What happened to the Mokuba she knew a few years ago? He was so sweet and genuine, but now she wasn't sure. She folded her arms on the table and rested her head on her forearms. How could she possibly believe that the promise they made three years ago meant anything?

The last thing she wanted was to see Mokuba with a girlfriend, but if she _did_ care for him, shouldn't she be happy for him? "But I can't…" she mumbled to herself. "I just can't…" She felt so miserable at the moment, but she had to pull herself together. She couldn't have Mokuba find her crying over him. She lifted her head and set her smeared glasses on the table beside her.

"Something wrong 'becca?" A familiar voice said to her.

Rebecca didn't dare look at him or answer back, not with her eyes still recovering from her episode. "No," she replied softly. "So… um… are you ready to study?" she asked as she wiped her nose.

Mokuba joined her at the table and stared at her. She looked like she had been crying. What could be bothering her enough to make cry? "Are you sure you're all right?" he asked with concern in his eyes.

"Yes, just allergies," she lied. She opened his Geometry book and began scanning the page full of problems. Nothing was registering; no way she could stay focused for an hour and a half. She had to think of something. "Did you do your homework?"

"No, I thought we were going to do it together?"

"You do it, and I'll correct it ok?" she said softly.

Mokuba shrugged and opened up his notebook. He knew something was bothering her, but he also knew Rebecca well enough to know she was stubborn and didn't talk about her problems. Lucky for him he had convinced his friends to leave so he wouldn't have to deal with them teasing him about Rebecca. He glanced at his homework and started figuring out the math problems. He would hate to admit it, but he did learn a little something last time she was at his house. After she left he noticed that she did all the work, so the answers was easy to find.

Rebecca caught him glancing at her from time to time, but she tried to keep herself occupied by staring at the artwork on the ceiling and counting the number of books on each shelf. "Are you almost done Mokuba?"

"No, some of us aren't child prodigies," he joked. The look on her face told him, she wasn't amused. "I was kidding with you." Mokuba tossed his pencil in the center of his book and then placed his hands behind her head. "So why aren't you as pushy today?"

Rebecca leaned back in her chair, eyes still focused on anything in the room but him. "I know I can't change you, or how you feel about this… so I'm trying to make it easier."

"Oh," he nodded. "Listen 'becca, I'm sorry for how I acted yesterday. I was mad at my brother and I took it out on you. So you don't have to be mad at me anymore."

She gave him a sideways glance. "Thanks for the apology, but I could care less about what you said to me yesterday. So get back to your homework." She picked up her glasses and cleaned off the glass with the handkerchief in her purse. "And stop calling me 'becca, I hate it when people call me that."

Mokuba frowned and picked up his pencil. Why should he care what's bothering her? She was always stubborn when it came to talking about her personal life. However, he always had a way of getting her to talk, and hearing her talk about something more than math problems would be interesting. "Hey 'becca? Can we take a break?"

Rebecca glared at him. "I warned you about calling me that."

"So can we take one 'becca?" he asked with a boyish smile.

She rolled her eyes at his attempt to soften her up. "Look Mokuba, I'm only here for an hour and a half, you can take a break when I'm gone."

Mokuba stood up and stretched. "Nahhhh… it'll be more fun with you."

Rebecca stared at him over the rims of her glasses; he looked remarkably gorgeous to her at that moment. What was she thinking? This was Mokuba she was talking about. _'For goodness sakes, what am I thinking?'_ she thought to herself. She placed a strand of hair behind her ear nervously. "Later ok?" she attempted to say as firmly as possible, but failed and Mokuba took notice of this.

He leaned forward and rested his hands on the armrests of the chair she was sitting in. He stared into her eyes and they held their gazes for a moment before either of them said anything. "So what do you say?" Mokuba asked softly. He smiled on the inside because he always knew she fell for his eyes.

No. She couldn't fall for those fake puppy dog eyes of his. Not this time. "No Mokuba." She closed her eyes and turned away from him. "Get back to work," she said staring off in the corner of the room. Rebecca promised herself that she wouldn't let her emotions come in the way of her job, so she tried to focus on anything except how close he was to her. She suddenly felt his fingers under her chin; she unconsciously let him turn her face towards his, and when she finally locked eyes with him he pressed his lips to hers.

Mokuba ran his fingers through the pigtails that hung from her hair and continued to softly kiss the girl sitting in front of him. To his surprise she was kissing him back! _'Why is she…'_ he thought to himself trying to keep his cool. The last thing he wanted was to lose his balance and end up on top of her. _'Why isn't she stopping me? Does she still…'_ The warmth of her hands touching his face cut off his thoughts. He had forgotten how soft her hands were. Just as he felt her fingers running through his thick mess of black hair he pulled back and smirked at her. "Ready?"

Rebecca felt the blush rising in her cheeks. What could have possibly possessed her to share a romantic kiss with Mokuba Kaiba? What the hell was she thinking? This wasn't like the Grand Prix where they would sneak off together to hang out in Kaiba Land; this was supposed to be a job. Now she found herself kissing him like she did back then? She needed to get her priorities in order, and that break Mokuba mentioned was starting to sound like a good idea. "Yeah, let's take a break," she said avoiding his eyes.

_--:0:--_

"When I said break, I didn't mean hop into the back of one of your limos and head to downtown Domino." Rebecca stood outside one of the body piercing places that resided in Downtown. Mokuba had dragged her down here by convincing her that he had a quick errand to run. She had reluctantly complied with him to leave the mansion. How he had done it was beyond her knowledge, but she was here and she knew until his 'errand' was done, he wouldn't be going back to the mansion anytime soon.

"This is going to only take a few minutes 'becca." Mokuba happily opened the door for her. "After you 'becca."

"Stop calling me 'becca," she warned as she walked past him.

The door chimed when Mokuba let it close behind him. No one was sitting behind the glass counter, which displayed different kinds of rings, hoops, and barbells. The walls were plastered with posters of the local heavy metal bands and some _unique_ styles of artwork. "Hey Randy! Are you here?" Mokuba yelled.

"I don't think he heard you, maybe you should speak up a bit," Rebecca said sarcastically. "I hope you know I have to stay longer now that you decided to take a break."

"You get paid either way, what does it matter?"

A spiky haired man emerged from the back room and stood behind the counter. "Welcome back Mokuba. What are you getting done this time?"

"The eyebrow for me and navel for her."

"Excuse me? I never agreed to that!" Rebecca yelled.

"Don't mind her, she's just shy. So like I said eyebrow for me, and navel for 'becca here." Mokuba laughed and placed his arm around her. "No matter how many times I told her it's not going to hurt, she doesn't believe me."

Randy snickered. "Well then come with me you two," he said walking through the black curtain that led to the back room.

Rebecca jerked away from his hold of her. "I am not going in there with you Mokuba. I'm content with the holes I was born with, thank you."

"Come on 'becca, you said you'd think about it on the way over here." He grinned at her. "Besides, a lot of college girls have their bellybuttons pierced, don't you want to be one of them?"

"No."

"Come on 'becca, don't be so stubborn. It'll be a good change for you."

"No."

"I promise to study harder," he assured her.

"Why does it matter to you what I do?" Rebecca just couldn't figure out the boy that stood in front of her. How did he go from cute and innocent—to being in a band—to having a girlfriend—to kissing her—to acting like they were friends again joking around? Was he doing this to waste time or to flat out annoy her? Whichever the case, he was doing both at the same time. She then wondered if she would still have her job by the end of night. _'I can picture Kaiba now: I'm not paying you to spend time with my brother. This isn't working out, I am going to hire someone who will take their job seriously.'_

"It's good luck to go with someone else."

"Do you want me to lose my job? We are going back to your house now!" She took him by the arm and pulled him towards the door.

"Yeah…yeah… after this." Mokuba said only half listening. He easily slipped away from her hold on him and walked into the back room.

Rebecca folded her arms and bit her lower lip as she watched him walk away. She finally got fed up with waiting and followed him into the back room.

_--:0:--_

Rebecca pounded the pavement hard as she walked up to her house, if she were wearing high-heels she would most likely strike oil. "How dare that Mokuba keep me at his house late twice in a row," she grumbled. Today was definitely not a day to mess with her. Not after the hell Mokuba put her through today. All she wanted was a part-time job to help pay for college, but now she had to balance her feelings of care for him with her feelings to hurt him.

She unlocked the door to her house and walked inside. "Grandpa? I'm home."

"I'm in the kitchen Rebecca!" he called.

Rebecca set her belongings down by the door and walked into the kitchen. "Hello grandpa," she greeted him with a smile.

"Hello Rebecca dear, how was your day?" he asked while chopping lettuce and tomatoes for a salad.

She tugged at the hem of her blouse. "Don't ask," she said flatly. "I thought it was my turn to make dinner tonight?"

"Yes well, you were out helping someone, so I thought I'd cover for you this time."

Rebecca frowned. "You already do too much for me grandpa…"

"That's what I do. Next time you can make dinner," he assured her. "Now go get washed up ok?" She nodded and left the kitchen.

Rebecca tossed her books on her bed. She stood in front of her vanity mirror and begun to take out her pigtails. After she was done, she picked up a brush and brushed out the creases in her hair. When she heard the doorbell ring she was going to answer it, but her grandfather told her that he would get it.

As she ran her fingers through her hair she thought back to what happened earlier that evening. Mokuba kissed her, why? Does that mean he hasn't forgotten about the promise they made to each other? He was giving her mixed messages and she hated it when guys did that. She lifted her blouse slightly and stared down at the silver barbell looped through the skin under her bellybutton. "I can't believe he talked me into—"

"Omigod Becky!"

Rebecca whipped around to find Sabrina standing in the doorway. "Sabrina? I thought you were going to Tara's party?"

"I am, but I wanted to find out how the tutoring session went." Sabrina rushed into her room and lifted her blouse. "I can't believe _you_ got one. Weren't you the one who was trying to talk me out of getting mine pierced, _and_ weren't you the one who tried to scare me out of going through with it because of all the sanitation issues, _and_—"

"Alright!" she interrupted. "I know ok, but… I just decided to get one. Just keep it down, I don't want my grandpa to find out."

"Fine." She walked over to Rebecca's vanity mirror and picked up red lip-gloss. "So how are the Kaiba's?" Sabrina asked as she carefully put on the gloss.

"It seems Mokuba is back to his normal self. I haven't seen his brother at all."

"Oh, I wonder why. Can I borrow your red earrings?"

"Sure. I guess he's busy with his company," she shrugged. "What's with all the red?"

Sabrina spun around which made the red dress she had on shimmer. "It's new. Do you like it?"

Rebecca nodded. "Yeah it's pretty."

"The fraternity I want to get noticed by, their colors are red and white."

"Fraternity's are for guys Sabrina."

"Like I said, I want to get noticed," she giggled. "Anyway I better go. I'll try to find someone for you. Bye!" Sabrina called as she left the room.

Rebecca smiled; somehow Sabrina always had a way of making her feel better. She heard the familiar ring tone of her cell phone in her purse and she answered it cheerfully. "Hello!"

"Hey 'becca!"

She sighed. "Stop calling me 'becca."

"Yeah well anyway 'becca, I was wondering if you could come over earlier tomorrow? And I'm talking about around three o'clock, coz my brother is having a dinner party at the mansion."

"How do you know I haven't already made plans?"

"Yeah that's funny 'becca," he laughed. "So I'll see you at three?"

"Fine Mokuba. Bye."

"Bye 'becca, and don't forget to take care of your piercing, it could get infected."

Click.

"I know how to—hello? Hello?" She plopped on her bed. "That… that…" she mumbled.

"Rebecca!" her grandfather called. "Dinner is ready!"

Rebecca stood up and walked out her room. She pulled out the chair from the dinning room table and sat down across from her grandfather. The plates and silverware was placed perfectly on the mats that covered the table; that's always how her grandfather wanted it. He was very proper and always encouraged her to be the same way, since she wasn't always well mannered as she should be. She started to cut her steak when she heard him ping his fork against his water glass.

"Rebecca?"

She rolled her eyes and set down her fork and knife. "Did I use the wrong knife again?"

"No. I just wanted to let you know we have been invited to a dinner party tomorrow evening."

She bit her lower lip. "We have?"

"Yes," he smiled. "A dinner party at the Kaiba mansion."

* * *

**So what did you think? Tell me in a review because I love them!**


	3. Hidden Emotions

**Hello again readers. Thank you so much for all the reviews, I always enjoy your feedback. And a special shout out to you _Digimon American Cager_ because you believe that Mokuba and Rebecca will never be together. Well my loyal reviewers, I am going to prove that person wrong. So without further adieu, Chapter 3 of _Was It Love?_**

* * *

Hidden Emotions

Rebecca sat at one of the tables outside the cafeteria with her best friend. She was munching on a tuna sandwich along with a small bag of potato chips. She had just finished telling Sabrina about her evening with Mokuba and how he managed to talk her into getting her navel pierced. "I don't understand him," she complained. "I mean one moment he is all gloomy and mad at the world then the next moment he's…he's…"

"Kissing you?" Sabrina finished. She rested her elbows on the table and took a sip of her soda. "It sounds to me like, he likes you. If you don't call that flirting, then I don't know what you would call it."

"He has a girlfriend…" Rebecca responded. "And I don't know that for sure."

Sabrina raised an eyebrow. "Hmmm… sounds to me that you are in denial."

"In denial of what may I ask?"

"The fact that both of you love each other," she smiled.

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "Be serious."

"I am. Listen Becky, when you go to that dinner party tonight you are going make him wish he didn't have a girlfriend!" Sabrina said suddenly standing up. "I am going to give you a make over."

"A make over? A make over Sabrina?" she repeated. "For what?" Rebecca threw the remainder of her lunch into the brown paper bag she brought with her and tossed it into a nearby trashcan.

Sabrina grabbed her wrist. "Come on! We are going to the mall right now!"

"I can't." Rebecca grabbed her book bag off the table and stood up. "I have to tutor Mokuba earlier today because of the dinner party. So I have to catch a bus to his house."

"I'll take you," she offered. "It will give me a reason to meet him."

"Don't you have class?"

"Not today!" Sabrina smiled. "Come on."

Rebecca reluctantly followed her friend to the parking lot. Why did Sabrina have to act like this? She could care less if Mokuba noticed her; at least that's what she kept telling herself. Honestly, when she thought about it, all she really wanted was for him to remember the Grand Prix and acknowledge the fact that they shared something special. _"Maybe because we were young, he didn't want to take it seriously,"_ she thought to herself. _"I'll find out tonight, he might take it seriously if we're at a dinner party."_

_--:0:--_

Sabrina parked her two-seater convertible outside the gates of the Kaiba mansion. She hopped out the drivers seat and ran around to the passenger side. "Come on Becky!" she said excitedly.

"You know you can't stay right?" Rebecca asked stepping out the car. She walked over to the gate and pressed the intercom. "Hello, it's me Rebecca." The gate opened almost immediately and both girls entered the courtyard.

"I know, and I don't plan to," Sabrina responded. "I have to go shopping for you." She placed her arm around Rebecca's shoulders. "I got to buy make up, perfume, jewelry, shoes… oh and a dress!" Before Rebecca could respond she continued. "And don't say that you already have a dress because I've seen your wardrobe, and trust me you need one."

Rebecca narrowed her eyes and decided not to respond to that last comment. Instead she rang the doorbell and waited patiently for one of the maids to open the door. Sabrina being taller than her, rested her arm on Rebecca's shoulder as she ran her fingers through her long dark hair. When a maid finally opened the door Rebecca greeted her with a small smile and a hello.

The maid led the two girls through the house and then upstairs to the library. Sabrina glanced around the mansion marveling about how huge it was. "When Mokuba's your boyfriend Becky, we gotta throw a party here."

"Young Master Kaiba will be with you shortly," the maid said with a curtsy. "Do you require anything?"

"No," Rebecca replied for both of them. "Just tell Mokuba to hurry up."

"Of course."

Rebecca sat down at the table and set her book bag on the floor. She would never understand how Mokuba could manage to show up late to his own tutoring session when he lived in the house. "Why do you want Mokuba to be my boyfriend so badly?" she asked after a moment of awkward silence.

Sabrina stood behind her and placed her hands on Rebecca's shoulders. "Because Rebecca Hopkins, you belong together, and I will prove it at the dinner party tonight."

"Do you want to come? I could add you to the guest list," Mokuba suggested as he leaned against the doorframe with his arms folded neatly across his chest.

Rebecca mentally slapped herself. How much had he heard? She stood up and faced him. "Hello Mokuba," she said with a nervous smile. "This is my friend—"

"Sabrina," she cut her off. "Rebecca's best friend," she added with a flip of her hair.

Mokuba walked into the library with his eyes fixed on Rebecca and a smirk smugly placed on his lips. "How's that piercing 'becca?" Her only response was a long sigh. "So I take it you haven't removed it?" He rubbed his temple near his new piercing. "Mine still hurts a little." He turned to Sabrina. "So you want the invite?"

"I would love to, but I'm busy tonight."

Rebecca narrowed her eyes. "No you're not."

"I have another party I'm going to," she responded. "Besides it will give you time to spend time alone with him," she whispered. "I better go and let you two study. Bye!" Sabrina waved and left the room.

Rebecca sighed; she really wished her friend had stayed longer. Then she wouldn't have to deal with Mokuba, well at least by herself. "Are you ready?"

"I've been waiting for you to ask me that. Want to use my bed?" Mokuba laughed.

She frowned, desperately trying to fight the urge not to slap him across the face. "Sit down Mokuba," she warned. She sat down and then placed her book bag on her lap and pulled out a pencil, a notebook, and a novel. "I was going to let you use a calculator, but now, forget it."

He took a seat across from her. "Come on 'becca, I was kidding with you."

"Just get to work," Rebecca replied as she handed him the paper and pencil. She picked up her novel and began reading where she last left off. Somehow or another she happen to pick up a romance novel in the local bookstore and hasn't been able to put it down all day. Why? She wasn't sure, she normally wouldn't be so interested in fictional romance but this story had caught her attention. From time to time she would glance up at Mokuba to check on his progress; he was hard at work, and surprisingly, hadn't said a word. She was curious to ask him why, but then again, she enjoyed the silence so she continued with her novel.

Mokuba pretended like he was hard at work by copying the problems from his math book. The truth was, he had finished his homework in class due to the fact there was a substitute teacher today and all the teacher had the class do was work on homework. He didn't want to miss his tutoring session with Rebecca so he asked her to come over earlier, even after his brother tried to convince him to cancel. These days he didn't understand his older brother, but he didn't bother to figure him out, there was no point. It didn't matter; Mokuba always got his way.

Mokuba stared at the blond girl next to him reading her book. She always studied hard and never noticed how much he would gawk her body. Sure he was dating someone, but that didn't mean he couldn't look. He was bored and sick of writing the very same problems he did already, so in one swift move he snatched Rebecca's book from her hands. "What's this story about? Is it really _that_ interesting?" he said flipping through the pages, intentionally making her loose her place.

Rebecca quickly stood up in a rage. "Give it back Mokuba!" she demanded.

He stood up and held the book behind his back. "You want it?" he smirked. "Then take it from me."

Rebecca sighed, and along with a roll of her eyes she attempted to reach for her book. "Give it back! We don't have time for this, you have homework to finish."

Mokuba backed away from her with a smile on his face. "No, I'm finished, so you have to check it."

"After you give me back my book!"

"No. Do it now and I'll give it back to you," he laughed now holding the book high over his head.

"Stop this Mokuba," Rebecca complained. She attempted to reach for her book again, but with Mokuba being taller than her, he easily kept it out of her reach. "Come on, give it!"

"Nope," he smirked.

She finally gave up and turned away from him. "Fine. I don't care," she huffed.

Mokuba laughed at her annoyed attitude, but he felt as if he was being a little cruel. "Alright 'becca, I'll give you back your _precious_ book, but you must do something for me."

Rebecca turned to him, her light colored eyes meeting with his dark ones. She couldn't stay mad at him, no matter how much she truly wanted to. She saw care in his eyes and a longing she hadn't seen since the Grand Prix. "What do you want?" she asked softly.

Mokuba grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her closer to him, and in that same moment stole another kiss from her. He dropped the paper back novel between them and used his free hand to softly cup her face. He knew it wasn't right to kiss another girl when he was dating someone else, but he wasn't kissing her for pleasure, he was kissing her because—

Slap!

Mokuba rubbed the side of his cheek. "What the hell was that for?"

Rebecca folded her arms tightly in front of her. "Stop kissing me Mokuba!"

"Ouch… damn you hit hard. You didn't complain yesterday," he countered.

For a moment there was silence between them only because Rebecca couldn't think of anything to say, so she responded with the first thing that came to mind. "I…I… I'm leaving!" she yelled gathering up her belongings. He had some nerve, all she does is try to help him, but no, he couldn't be helped. He was too far-gone for her to help him. "And I'm not coming back, so tell your brother that I don't want the job anymore!" she called leaving out the door.

"Rebecca wait!" he answered back. He noticed she left her book so he picked it up before running out the library. "Come on 'becca, I was kidding!"

She had already made it downstairs and was about to leave out the door until she heard his voice. She shook her head; she wasn't going to acknowledge him this time. Without saying a word she left his residence and headed for the long bus ride home.

"You forgot your…book…" Mokuba said only to the closed double doors that Rebecca had just stormed out of. "She'll get over it." He shrugged and headed back to his room. _"I wonder why she finds this so interesting…"_ he thought to himself as he began reading the first chapter. "Sasha is just an ordinary librarian with secret dreams of marrying a rich and talented musician…"

_--:0:--_

Rebecca sat at the vanity mirror in her room while Sabrina stood behind her curling her hair with a curling iron. Even after hours of trying to explain to her grandfather that she _could not_ and _did not _want to go to the dinner party, he was making her go. He told her it was healthy for them to get out of the house and mingle with other people. She didn't mind that, but why did one of those people have to be Mokuba? "I'm going to ignore him tonight."

"Don't say that Becky, so what if he kissed you? It just proves that he likes you."

"It doesn't prove anything except—"

"Except that he likes you," Sabrina finished for her. "Now hold still, otherwise you're going to have a head full of slanted curls."

Rebecca sighed, why argue? No one ever listened to her anyway. She needed the change the subject, all this talk about Mokuba was doing nothing more but upsetting her. "What color dress did you buy me?"

"I'm not telling," she smiled. "I want it to be a surprise, but I promise you will love it!" Sabrina continued to style her hair with curls because she believed Rebecca should wear something other than pigtails for once in her life. After spraying on some hairspray, so that the curls would stay, she smiled at her masterpiece. "There we go Becky! What do you think?"

Rebecca opened her eyes and stared into her reflection. She involuntary smiled, there was something about this new look that she liked. The curls in her hair made her look completely different. "I love it Sabrina, thanks. So can I see the dress you bought me?"

"After I put on your make up," she replied. "You don't need much, but I promise you will feel like Cinderella at this party. With Mokuba as your prince," she added as an after thought.

* * *

"I'm not wearing that." 

The maid sighed. "But young master Kaiba, you must. Your brother wants you to wear a nice suit to the dinner party tonight. He also wants me to do something with her hair…" she added softly.

"Hell no."

"Alright young master Kaiba," the maid said politely. She then left the room and headed for Kaiba's room. When she returned Kaiba was standing by her side. "Do you require my service Master Kaiba?"

"No," he answered. "Leave us."

Mokuba stared at his older brother; he didn't look as admirable as he used to be. When he was younger he actually looked up to his brother, but now he only saw him as the person who would give him money so that a _Kaiba_ would have all the necessary things he needed. If only his company hadn't become more productive and profitable over the years then maybe he could have his brother back, instead of only talking to him through messages, secretaries, and assistants. Even a few years ago when he was trying to stop people from taking over his company, he spent more time with him.

Mokuba was sick of being ignored and instead of lashing out completely, he did it in such a subtle way that his older brother hadn't noticed it, not even when he made it obvious. Even with all his smarts Kaiba didn't seem to notice that all the piercings, and poor grades in school were just a small cry for attention. Mokuba would never admit to that, not that anything seemed to be working anyway. "What?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"Why are you doing this Mokuba?"

"Doing what?"

"You are one of the hosts for this party and you must dress in a dignified manner," the elder Kaiba stated.

"If I'm one of the hosts then why couldn't I invite my friends," Mokuba retorted. "You wouldn't even let me invite Kristen!"

"Master Kaiba, telephone for you," the maid said quietly standing by the door.

"I don't want them here," he said flatly. "Fine. I'll take it in my office." He walked out the room without saying another word to his younger brother. "Make sure he wears the suit I picked out for him, and do something with that mess of hair on his head," he ordered to the maid and then walked away.

"Seto! Come back here!" Mokuba called, but it was futile; his brother was off to deal with a more important matter.

"Please young master Kaiba, your brother knows what is best for you."

"Whatever." He plopped on his bed and picked up Rebecca's forgotten novel. "Stop calling me young, I'm not young."

"You must get ready for the dinner party tonight young—pardon me—master Kaiba."

"Yeah…yeah…" Mokuba was only half listening, something he had become good at over the years. Even though he should be happy for his brother's success, he couldn't be. Not after ignoring him like he did. No matter what Mokuba did he just couldn't get his brother to pay attention to him. Was he being childish? Well maybe, but his brother was all the family he had, and when your family ignores you then it's hard to move on.

* * *

Rebecca stood out on the porch that overlooked the large pool at the Kaiba mansion. The party had been going on for about an hour now and the only people she had met were old ladies that wore too much make up. She hadn't seen Mokuba yet, part of her was relieved but the other part of her was worried. "Maybe I was too hard on him this afternoon, but then again… he did kiss me again." She sighed, and rested her elbows on the stone railing with her back towards the door. She knew she should be inside with her grandfather socializing with the other guests but she didn't feel like it, even with the new look Sabrina gave her. 

Mokuba slowly slipped out onto the porch in an effort to not bring attention to himself. He knew his brother was looking for him so he could act like he cared about anything he did, when in reality he didn't. He glanced around a bit looking for any signs of his bodyguards or any of the suits that would follow him around; unfortunately they would be looking for him too. It was then when he noticed a blond girl standing on the porch as well. She had curls running down her hair, softly resting on her bare shoulders. Her white dress clung to her nicely, perfectly showing off all the curves of her body. Mokuba grinned; it looks like there was someone he could talk to at this party after all. _"Good thing I went into hiding,"_ he thought to himself. He unbuttoned his suit jacket and untucked his collared shirt. Then he loosened his tie and took his hair out of the ponytail his maid did for him; he never liked the prim and proper look his older brother wanted him to have. He casually walked over to the banister and stood next to the girl. "Enjoying the party?" he asked staring into the pool water.

"Not really," she answered.

"You're not alone." Mokuba turned to her slightly. To him she was beautiful but he didn't realize whom he was talking to until he noticed the freckles on her face. "Rebecca…?"

She gave him a sideways glance. "What?"

"It is you! Wow… you look great! I didn't even recognize you," he smiled.

"I'm sure…" Rebecca answered.

"Still mad about this afternoon?"

"Do you really want to know?" she challenged.

Mokuba scratched the back of his head. "Nahhh…. Forget I mentioned it. How's your piercing?"

"I took it out."

He raised an eyebrow. "Did you?" He reached out and ran his fingers over her midriff proving his assumption; she hadn't removed it.

Rebecca giggled as he touched her. "Stop it!" she laughed backing away from him.

"So you can laugh 'becca," Mokuba smirked.

She backed into the railing and then began picking at the leaves growing up the walls of the mansion. She wasn't sure why she hadn't taken out the piercing even after how mad he made her, and she also wasn't sure why she was starting to forgive him after just a little tickling. Her soft spot for him seemed to have grown over the years, no matter what he did; she forgave him one way or another. "Why aren't you inside?"

"It's not my kind of party. Why aren't you inside?"

Rebecca shrugged. "Same reason."

"Young master Kaiba!" A man's voice called from inside the mansion.

Mokuba cursed to himself, his brother must be looking for him. He didn't want to go back inside and end up talking for hours about his brother's advancements in his company. "Come with me," he said taking her by the hand and then he led her down the steps to the pool area. He looked around for a bit for a hiding place and then spotted the dark shadows underneath the stone staircase. He stepped into the shadows and held Rebecca close to his body.

"What are you doing?"

"Shhh…"

"Don't shoosh me," she whispered. "What are you doing?"

"Hiding," he answered in a whisper. "I don't want him to find me."

"Why did you have to bring me with you?" Rebecca asked trying to break free from his hold on her.

Mokuba held on to her softly, but strong enough for her not to escape him. "So it could be just like old times," he replied softly.

She gasped and stopped struggling at that moment. _"Just like old times,"_ she thought to herself. _"Did that mean he remembered?" _Rebecca felt the blush rising in her cheeks as she began to realize how close they were; her hands were crushed between them and his hands were encircled around her lower back. She could feel the warmth of his breath on her and his soft hands on her bare back. She felt safe in his arms; she couldn't remember the last time she felt like this. She relaxed and let her arms find their way around his neck. She couldn't make out much of his features in the darkness, but she couldn't fight the urge to reach up and place her lips on his.

Mokuba's eyes widened. He didn't expect her to be the one who would ever start the kiss between them. He wasn't sure made her have a sudden change of heart but he wasn't about to stop her. He placed one hand on her cheek as he felt her running her fingers through his hair. From the corner of his eye he saw one of the 'suits' looking for him in the wrong direction. He smirked a little, they weren't going to find him and he knew it.

"Did you find him?" One of the bodyguards asked.

"No. I'm going around front. You check in his room."

"Right. If you find him, report directly to Mr. Kaiba."

Rebecca was the first to pull back from their kiss. How she managed to share a kiss with him for that long without air was beyond her. Maybe Sabrina was right; she _was_ in love with him. Why else would she kiss him? There was no justifying that. She dropped her hands and swallowed hard, this wasn't like her. What was it that made this part of her come out? "Mokuba…I…"

"I think they're gone," he whispered. He stepped out of his hiding spot and looked around carefully. The courtyard was empty. Mokuba turned to face Rebecca. "Sheesh he sent the 'suits' after me? He must really be working the room." He ran his fingers through her hair. "You still have a thing for me even after all these years?"

"I shouldn't have done that… I know you have a girlfriend."

Mokuba laughed. "Contrary to popular belief 'becca, I don't have a girlfriend."

"Don't lie to me Mokuba, I heard what you said to her. You could careless about me…" she said softly.

"Oh that…" he laughed. "I'm dating Kristen, she's not my girlfriend and after tonight she'll never be."

"Why?"

"Because she'll find out about this party and hate me for not inviting her. You don't have to be jealous of her, if anything she should be jealous of you."

"I'm not!" Rebecca said too quickly. She took a quick breath and turned away from him, because she didn't want him to see the blush in her cheeks. At least she knew he didn't mean to hurt her feelings, he was only trying to reassure his girlfriend.

A smile curved around Mokuba's lips. "Do you remember when we used to ride the roller coasters in Kaiba Land?"

"Yes." Rebecca bit her lower lip. She had to ask him, it's being nagging at her conscience for days, and now that they were alone it was her perfect chance. "Do you remember what we promised each other when the Grand Prix was over?" she asked still with her back to him.

Mokuba walked over to her and then wrapped his arms around her just below her shoulders. "That you would come and visit me after college?"

She shook her head. "No…"

"I thought you lived on campus and said you wouldn't be back in Domino until next year?"

"I…moved back in with my grandfather during the summer," she replied. "I don't… we don't have enough money for me to stay on campus so I'm staying at home."

"Don't have enough money?" Mokuba asked surprised. "You come from a wealthy family 'becca, how can you not have enough money? And while we're on it, how come you need a job?"

Rebecca sighed. She didn't intend for the conversation to go in this direction. She didn't want to talk about how her mother took the money for her college education and spent it foolishly in Vegas, and how she now had to live in the same house with her mother, something she hasn't done since she was five. She remembered that night like it was yesterday. She was awaken by her grandfather and told that her _mommy_ had to go away for a while because she was sick. Sick. No she wasn't sick, an alcoholic was more like it.

Rebecca's grandfather later explained that her mother was only depressed because her father was gone and that she used alcohol to calm her nerves. Rebecca missed her father too, but that didn't justify her being a terrible mother and never being there for her when she needed her most. She tried to blink back tears of pain; she didn't expect the hidden thoughts of her childhood would wander back into her mind after suppressing them for so long.

Mokuba glanced at her sad expression. Was she crying? "I'm sorry 'becca, you don't have to tell me what happened."

"What? No…it's not what you think. I just have something in my contacts…" She couldn't let her emotions show, not after controlling them for so long. She overcame all her heartache and sorrow along time ago. "So… how's your brother?"

"Ok I guess… I don't see him that often."

"How can you not see him? You live in the same house."

Awkward silence.

"Did something happen between you two?" Rebecca asked softly, but she didn't get any response. She decided to drop the subject since he did the same. She let her fingers trace along his forearms and turned her head slightly to face him. She missed the way his soft hair tickled her face and how safe she felt in his arms; but most of all, she missed him. "I…I've missed you…"

Mokuba kissed her forehead. "I have—"

"YOUNG MASTER KAIBA!"

Mokuba dropped his arms to his side. "Damn. They found me."

"Young master Kaiba. Your brother requests your presents."

Rebecca turned and faced him. "You better go."

He ran his fingers through her hair. "Wait for me?"

Rebecca nodded. As she watched him walk away with the bodyguard she smiled slightly. Maybe she should go and socialize with her grandfather and the other guests. Sabrina was kind enough to give her a makeover and buy her a new dress, and besides that Kaiba was nice enough to invite her and her grandfather so she should make the best of it.

Rebecca walked up the steps that led back to the balcony she was on previously. As she reached the last step she tripped and fell into someone's arms.

"Careful Rebecca, I wouldn't want you to ruin that gorgeous dress of yours. Or better yet, scratch your flawless face," a man's voice said to her.

Rebecca looked up into the golden colored eyes that captured her gaze. He was an attractive young man with wine colored hair. She was so captivated by the young man's eyes that she forgot she was still being held in his arms. She regained her balance and walked past him. "Thank you." It didn't even occur to her that he had used her name.

"That's all I get? A thank you? I thought at least I would get a hello."

She stopped just before she entered the mansion. "Do I know you?" she asked giving him a sideways glance.

"I would hope so," he said softly as he took her hand. "I am the only boy who has defeated you in duel monsters, at least I believe so."

Rebecca turned around suddenly, now recognizing the handsome man before her. "Leon?"

Leon kissed the back of her hand with a smile. "The pleasure of meeting you again after all this time, is all mine."

* * *

Mokuba dragged himself back into the ballroom so he could be with his older brother, and pretend like they were a happy family. He tightened his tie and redid the lazy ponytail in his hair. Everyone seemed to notice his presents by smiling and lifting their champagne glasses to him as he walked by. He recognized the familiar faces of his friends Yugi, Honda, Anzu, Otogi, Ryou, Jonouchi, and Mai. He nodded politely to each of them, that is, until he noticed his brother glaring at him from across the room. He responded by rolling his eyes, and then made it over to his brother's side. "Did you need me Seto?" 

"Yes Mokuba. You remember Gabriela," the elder Kaiba stated.

He glanced at the longhaired brunette on his arm. "Yeah… is that all you wanted? I know you two are dating…"

"I wanted to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Rockbell, and I especially wanted to introduce you to their daughter: Ms. Cornelia Rockbell. She will becoming a Debutante soon."

Mokuba stared at the red haired girl standing in front of her parents. She was wearing a light yellow, ankle length dress that fit her body perfectly. "Hello, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," he greeted politely.

Cornelia held out her hand. "The pleasure is all mine," she said with an accent. "I've been waiting a long time to meet you Mokuba."

"Have you?" He glanced over her shoulder and noticed Rebecca was talking to someone else. _"Is that…Leon?"_ he thought to himself. _"How did he get invited?"_

"Mokuba? Mokuba? Is something wrong?" Cornelia asked.

"No. Could you excuse me for minute? I need to talk to my brother."

"Yes, ok."

Mokuba walked over to his brother who was talking to Gabriela. "Seto?"

"So…maybe you can stay tonight?" Kaiba whispered to her.

Mokuba rolled his eyes. "Get a room."

"What is it Mokuba? I thought you were talking to Cornelia? You do know it's not polite to keep someone waiting, especially a young woman who has been waiting a long time to meet you."

"Yeah…yeah I know…" he responded with an obvious annoyed tone. "Do you know that Leon Wilson is here?"

"Oh we know," Gabriela smiled. "I suggested that Seto invite him."

"Have you forgotten that he tried to ruin my brother's company a few years ago?"

"It wasn't him really, it was his older brother," she answered. "Besides, he's not hurting anyone."

"Now go and talk to Cornelia, it's rude to keep her waiting," Kaiba said firmly.

"Look who's talking about being rude…" Mokuba mumbled as he walked away.

* * *

"Nice to see you again too… Leon…" Rebecca smiled shyly. "How are you?" 

"Wonderful, and you?"

"Good I guess…" she replied. "Umm…so what have you been up to?"

"Well for the past three years I have been attending the Domino Prestigious School for Boys."

"Boarding school?"

"Yes. After the Grand Prix incident my family believed it was best for me to attend boarding school." Leon took her hand and kissed it. "And there hasn't been day where I haven't thought of you."

Rebecca blushed. He didn't just say that did he? "Wha…What? Leon what are you talking about?"

"I thought you received all the letters I sent to you." Rebecca shook her head. "I must have sent them to the wrong address." He touched her face. "Please excuse my bold actions, but I've missed you, and you look even more radiant than when we last met."

"Well I must warn you that I don't always look like this." She nervously played with her newly manicured nails. This wasn't happening. Leon couldn't possibly be saying that he liked her and was thinking about her? How could he? They barely knew each other. _"Then again we did get along back then, but still…" _she thought to herself.

"That doesn't concern me, I like you for _you_." Leon smiled and stared into her eyes. "Would you like to go out to dinner with me Rebecca?"

"You mean like…a date?"

"Yes, I would like to talk to you so we could catch up."

"I…I don't know…"

"Am I coming on too strong?" Rebecca shook her head. "Are you seeing someone?"

"No." She suddenly thought of Mokuba and how close they were just a few moments ago. When she happened to glance into the ballroom she saw that he was talking and laughing with someone else. "I thought…" she uttered softly.

"Thought what?" Leon asked.

"Thought you would have a girlfriend," Rebecca responded covering up her hurt feelings over Mokuba. She couldn't help the fact that she was jealous of the girl Mokuba was talking to.

"I assure you that I do not have a girlfriend."

She gave him a small smile. "Well then, I would like to go out with you Leon."

Leon gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that."

* * *

**Yes. I decided to add Leon to the drama and if you don't know who he is, he is character that showed up in the Grand Prix. And yes, contrary to what I usually write, Kaiba is with an OC. This is because my friend isn't too fond of the Anzu x Kaiba pairing, so I did this for her so she won't jump me LoL. Anyway… please leave me a review. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Flowers and Expensive Chocolates

**Hello all! I'm back with an update. I know… so soon? Last time it took over a month. (that was joke if anyone got it) Anywho, thank you all for the reviews, I love reviews, they make me want to hurry up and write. So I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Someone mentioned the spelling of Rebecca's last name. Well in the original Japanese version of Yu-gi-oh! (which I don't own) her last named is _Hopkins_. I have no clue why the dubbers changed it to _Hawkins_, like two letters made a difference… but I like keeping my fics with the Japanese names. Sometimes I use Duke instead of Otogi (random I know) but other than that, I use the original names. Also Leon's last name was mentioned. Ok…honestly I wasn't sure how to spell _Schroider_, I know now… but before I didn't know. So I searched for the spelling of his name, I found it (on wikepedia) so it's all good. I think that's all… so if anyone actually read this paragraph, then start reading. (This chapter was edited for mistakes)**

**

* * *

**

_Flowers and Expensive Chocolates_

Mokuba sat on the bed in his room staring at the missed calls on his cell phone. All twenty-seven of them were from Kristen. He had avoided her all day because he knew she was angry with him about not inviting her to the dinner party the previous night. It wasn't like it was his fault, but she wouldn't take that as an explanation. Maybe they should just see other people; it would make their relationship a whole lot easier. He nervously flipped his phone open and close as he tried to decide if he should call her or not.

"Just call her. Sheesh… she's a girl, she'll get over it," AJ groaned.

"That's not always true. Kristen is the type of girl who would cry about this for days and keep calling you. She thinks that you don't care about her anymore that's why she's calling you. You avoided her all day," Terry reminded. Mokuba and AJ look at him oddly. "I watch Dr. Phil sometimes ok?"

"O…K… that's more than I wanted to know about you…" Mokuba laughed. He pressed the TALK button on his phone and waited patiently for her to pick up.

"Make sure to tell her that you care about her," AJ teased.

"Shut up!" he whispered. "Hey Kris. What's up?"

"What's up? Is that all you have to say to me? We didn't see each other all day Mokuba."

"I know. I'm sorry. Listen Kris, I couldn't invite you, my brother wouldn't let me."

"Yeah right."

Mokuba sighed. Even after he said he was sorry she didn't budge. Maybe he should just end their relationship now, there were other girls out there—make that only one girl—he wanted to be with. "You know what Kris? I think we should see other people."

"You called me just to break up with me?"

Mokuba rubbed his temple with his free hand. He didn't mean to make her cry; he assumed she would be angry, not hurt, and he thought he could at least delay the crying for a few days. "Don't cry Kris."

Terry looked at AJ. "See, I told you he was going to make her cry."

Mokuba shot him a glare. "It's just… my brother is very selective when it comes to me dating. So it's not you Kris, it's me." He tried to sound as sincere as he could, but he guessed it sounded forced because she said something barely audible and hung up. "Shit."

"I hate to say I told you so…"

"Then don't," he snapped. He stood up and placed his phone in his pocket. "Look, let's just go practice or something."

"Young Master Kaiba," the maid said standing in the doorway. "Please excuse my interruption, but your brother is home and he wishes to speak with you."

AJ threw his hands up. "Well there goes practice. Later Mokuba. Come on _Dr. Phil_," he said referring to Terry, then left out the door.

"Later." Mokuba turned his attention back to the maid. "He's actually home in the afternoon?" he asked not hiding his sarcasm.

"Yes… well, please follow me." The maid led him down the hall to the room that contained all the suits, ties, and collared shirts the Kaiba brother's ever needed. The room was basically a very large closet filled with power ties, cufflinks and just about any and everything a man needed to look his best. "Your brother, Master Kaiba." The maid curtsied and then left the room.

Mokuba stared at his brother who was standing in front of large mirrors, that reflected him in three different angles, getting dressed in a white suit with four maids helping him. Megumi was beside him, PDA in hand, taking notes for him. He obviously was off to another board meeting, but that was nothing new; Mokuba was used to it by now. "What do you want?"

"Oh Mokuba!" Megumi spoke up. "Come in, you need to get changed. Business casual," she directed to the maids.

Mokuba walked in cautiously; he hated it when the maids undressed and dressed him, however before he could react two maids began pulling off his shirt and undoing his jeans. "I can get undressed myself," he grumbled. "Where am I going?"

"As I told you last night Mokuba, Cornelia is becoming a debutante, and I told her parents that you would not mind escorting her," Kaiba stated.

"What? I don't want to do that," he answered. One of the maid helped him on with his navy blue collared shirt and another helped him into his khaki pants.

"Now Mokuba, don't be like that. Do this to help your brother out," Megumi pleaded. "I think this would be a great experience for you, you will get to know different kinds of people and—"

"It's not your place to decide that. You're not my mother," he snapped.

"Mokuba!" Kaiba scolded. "What's the schedule for the next few days Megumi?"

She poked at her PDA to bring up the right screen. "Well today is the board meeting with the executives, which I have prepared all the notes for your presentation, along with setting up everything you need in the meeting room. I also moved Mokuba's tutoring session to 4 o'clock because this evening the debutantes and escorts are going to have dinner together." She glanced at younger Kaiba, he didn't seem too happy. "Tomorrow you need to finish up your analysis on the new prototypes, because you have a late lunch with the new investors."

"Tomorrow's Friday?"

"Yes."

"Damnit. I scheduled a meeting with the shareholders that day. What can I clear up?"

"Nothing…" Megumi answered softly. "Except your evening with your brother."

"………"

"It's your birthday and you were going to… spend time with your brother," Megumi added carefully.

Kaiba turned his head to glance at his brother for a moment, then returned to straightening out his tie. "Cancel that and schedule the meeting with the shareholders."

"…But Mr. Kaiba, if I may intervene, I believe you should schedule the meeting with the shareholders on a different day, so you may—" Megumi received her boss's trademark glare and that made her shut right up. "Right… schedule the meeting with the shareholders."

"You know the continuing development of my company is the most important issue right now."

"Yes Mr. Kaiba," she nodded. She lifted his briefcase and handed it to him. "Time to leave for your meeting." She turned to Mokuba, who didn't seem fazed by the fact that his own brother just canceled on him. "Mokuba. You need to leave now as well. The real debutante ball isn't for a few weeks, so you are going to the practice. Do you understand?"

Mokuba rolled his eyes in reply. It was clear to him that his brother thought _Kaiba Corporation_ was more important than spending the day with his younger brother. It was nothing new. This wasn't the first time he canceled on him; he couldn't even remember the last time him and his brother sat down and had dinner together. That was just how things were nowadays. Even after he planned to surprise his brother with— _'Whatever it doesn't matter anymore,' he thought to himself. _"Can I go now?"

"Yes, you will be taking a different car than Mr. Kaiba," Megumi added.

Mokuba left the room without saying a word, he was sick of everything that was happening in his life. He was sick of Megumi trying to act like his mother, he was sick of being forced into a society he rather not be apart of, and he was sick of his brother caring more for his company than his only living family member. He cursed to himself as he left the mansion; he really hated this day so far.

* * *

"Wait a minute… Wait. A. Minute. You mean to tell me you went the dinner party trying to impress Mokuba and you ended up getting a date from another rich guy?" Sabrina laughed. "Wow I can really work wonders. Maybe my major should be _cosmet_ology, instead of _psych_ology."

"I didn't look that bad." Rebecca sat with her friend in the quad under a tree. She had just finished telling her about her time spent with Mokuba and meeting up with Leon, who had apparently has been harboring feelings for her for the past three years. She wasn't exactly sure what made her agree to go out on a date with him so suddenly, but she figured it had to do with the girl she saw talking to Mokuba. _"I'm jealous over Mokuba…"_ she thought to herself.

"I didn't mean it like that Becky. You know I love you," she grinned.

"I'm sure."

"So you say the boy who went by Leon Wilson is really Leon von Schroider?"

"I said that five minutes ago."

"Touchy. If I was going out with a rich guy that called me flawless and beautiful, then I would be on cloud nine." Sabrina placed her arm around her.

"Sorry. I wonder why I didn't get any of his letters?"

"Hmmm… I think I know why." Rebecca looked at her. "They were probably sent to your college address and since you moved out the dorms, they didn't get forwarded," Sabrina explained.

"Do you think the letters are still there?"

"With Roxanne the bitch as the head of the mail department? I doubt it."

Rebecca sighed. "What should I do then?"

Sabrina stood up and began heading towards the office. "Let's go check. You know this school doesn't throw anything away."

Rebecca followed her friend to the office. She began to wonder what her date with Leon would be like. He seemed so different from the last time she met him; he was so polite and he complimented her every chance he got. "Sabrina? What do you think?"

"About what?"

"Going out with Leon… do you think I should?"

"Yes, don't worry so much. You act like you've never been on a date before." She glanced at Rebecca in the glass door of the main office. "Umm… have you?"

"I…" she blushed. "No… I haven't." Sabrina nodded a smile and walked ahead of her.

Behind the desk was a girl, probably not that much older than Sabrina, eating a box of chocolates while flipping through a magazine. She took a moment to adjust her halter-top and run her finger through her red-dyed black hair, and then continued with her magazine without looking up. "What do you want? I'm busy?" she asked finally.

"Let me do the talking," she whispered to Rebecca. "Hi Roxanne."

"I'm going by Roxy this year, continue."

"Right… Roxy. Well I was wondering if there is any mail for a Rebecca Hopkins?" Sabrina tried to say in her sweetest voice.

"Or Hawkins… my last name gets spelled wrong sometimes," Rebecca added.

Roxy didn't budge, nor did she look up. "No."

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Could you check?"

"Listen, I know what I'm doing. I didn't get this job by sleeping with the director."

"No, but it probably helped," Sabrina mumbled.

Roxy finally looked up. "What?"

"Let's just forget it," Rebecca said not wanting to start a fight. "It's alright."

"Look. When little miss child prodigy got kicked out, the letters went with her. I don't want junk stored in my mail room."

"I wasn't kicked out!" she retorted.

Sabrina touched her shoulder. "It's ok Becky."

"What's all the shouting about?" A woman said walking into the building, and then behind the desk. "Are you being your normal self Roxy?" The woman narrowed her eyes at Sabrina. "Sabrina?"

She leaned closer. "Gwen? I thought you graduated last year?"

"I did. But the school wanted me to come back; because of the way I ran things. _And_ keep an eye on this one." She hit Roxy upside her head.

"Bitch!"

Sabrina only smiled. "I see."

"What can I help you with?" Gwen offered kindly.

"Well it seems a lot of letters were sent here for Rebecca, and because she moved out the dorms, she didn't get any of them."

Gwen nodded. "Ah… let me look. I think there's a whole box under here." She bent down under the desk. She pulled out a large box and set it on the counter. "Here. You know I don't think your address is on file, that's why we didn't forward any of it."

Rebecca blinked. "All that?" Leon must have sent a letter for every day of the week. She blushed a little; she didn't realize the kind of affect she had on him over the past few years.

"Yeah. Some of the letters smell like men's cologne, I think you may have a admirer," Gwen smiled. "So if you write down your address, I'll make sure to forward any other mail you might receive."

Rebecca nodded. "Sure." She walked over to the desk and began to write her new address on the _Change of Address_ form.

Sabrina wasted no time and dove into the box and started to open one of the letters. "Oooo… he wrote you a poem."

"Excuse me! That's mine!" Rebecca blushed and tried to snatch the letter from her hand. "Give it!"

"Calm down Becky," she giggled. "You'll have plenty of time to read them."

"Do you know who they're from?" Gwen asked filing Rebecca's information away safely.

"Leon Von Schroider!" Sabrina blurted out with a smile.

Gwen's eyes widened. "The heir to the Schroider family business? Lucky girl."

"Isn't she?"

"Enough Sabrina," she blushed. "Let's go, I need to catch my bus back home." Rebecca slid the box off desk, and then headed out the door.

"I'll drive you Becky!" Sabrina called after her. "Thanks Gwen! Call me!" she waved.

"No problem," she waved back.

_--:0:--_

Rebecca opened the door to her house and called out to her grandfather; when she received no response, she kicked open the door fully and set down her box of letters in her room. Sabrina walked in the house and closed the door behind her; she was still reading one of the letters she picked out of the box when she walked into Rebecca's room. Rebecca snatched the letter from her and rolled her eyes. "Here let me take that, wouldn't want you to over exert yourself."

Sabrina sat down on the floor next to her. "No need to be so sarcastic. I wonder which letter is the one where he first started liking you?" She began to dig through the box, pulling out scented letters, and brittle flowers, along with small boxes of expensive chocolates. "Wow Becky, he was really into you. I didn't think guys sent letters with their cologne on it though." She took a small whiff. "He smells nice. Smell."

Rebecca hit her hand away playfully. "Thanks for the ride and everything… but don't you have a class?"

"Yeah well… you're more important right now." Sabrina jumped up and immediately opened her friend's closet. "So what are you going to wear?"

Rebecca didn't respond; she was too preoccupied with one of the letters Leon had sent her.

_My Dearest Rebecca,_

_There hasn't been a moment where I haven't thought of you or your beauty. I remember when the last time we saw each other we were both so young, but now that we're older I can tell you how I feel. I care about you so much Rebecca, and even though you haven't written to me yet, I can wait, because I believe that you are worth it. I hope you have received all the gifts I have sent you. Every rose I send you is for every moment I think of you, and with it I send an artificial rose so you may always be reminded of the rose I sent you._

_I want you to know that I am doing well in school, and I am looking forward to seeing you soon._

_Farewell, _

_Leonheart Von Schroider_

"REBECCA!"

"Yeah… sorry…" Rebecca blushed. She had never received a love letter before and her first one was so sweet she couldn't help but smile. She couldn't believe he wrote that to her, and there was no telling what the other ones said; that one was just the beginning. She held the letter to her heart and stared up at her friend over the rims of her glasses. "What did you say?" she grinned.

Sabrina set the outfit she picked out for Rebecca on the desk chair. "What did it say?" Rebecca shook her head. "Aww… how cute… teen love. That brings me back…"

"Earth to Sabrina? Come back to us…" she teased. She glanced at the clock on top of her TV and suddenly thought of her tutoring session with Mokuba. "Mokuba… what do I do about him?"

Sabrina opened up Rebecca's jewelry box and began to pick out the jewelry she would wear on her date. "Nothing, it's perfect."

"How is it perfect?"

"Becky. Let me tell you something about guys. They will never admit to liking you unless you are with someone else, because when you are with someone else you are more appealing and out of reach, therefore mysterious and off limits. That is when guys want you the most."

The front door opened and closed. "Rebecca! I'm home!" her grandfather called.

"Ok grandpa!" Rebecca called back. "Are you sure Sabrina?"

"Positive. I've been in a lot of relationships so I know these things. I also know that those pigtails aren't attached to you. You know, when I gave you that make over, I thought you liked it."

Rebecca smiled a little. "Sorry Sabrina. I appreciated it, it's just a habit for me to wear my hair like this… and put on my glasses," she added softly.

"But Becky you look so pretty with your hair down, and I bet you felt pretty too." Rebecca nodded and took out the scrunchies in her hair. "There you go. Now about what you're wearing to your date with Leon Von Schroider…" she said emphasizing each syllable of his name.

Rebecca stood up and sat on her bed. "Do you have to say his name like that?"

"Yes, actually I do. It makes it sound like you're dating a prince. Now then, I picked out a white bohemian-style skirt, with a brown spaghetti-strap top, and a white denim jacket. What do you think?"

"Fine. Thank you. I better go coz I have to catch the bus over to Mokuba's house."

"I'll take you Becky."

"No. Thank you, but you're not a taxi service. It's ok I can take the bus."

"Alright. I'll go back to what's left of my class," Sabrina picked up her messenger bag and began taking off her earrings. "Here, wear these tonight."

Rebecca stared at the clear chandelier earrings in her hand and gasped. "These look like real diamonds."

"They are, so take care of them ok Becky?" she smiled.

Rebecca shook her head. "No…no… I can't take these…" She followed her friend to the front door. "Sabrina please… I can't…"

"Enjoy them Becky. You deserve it."

She hugged Sabrina tightly. "Thank you. You're the best."

"You better tell me everything that happens on your date with Leon Von Schroider," she giggled, once again emphasizing every syllable in his name. "Bye Mr. Hopkins!"

Rebecca's eyes widened. Did he hear what she just said? She hasn't gotten around to telling her grandfather about her date later that evening. Her grandfather didn't want her going to college parties, and for the most part, not hang out with too many of her peers. But this was different, so maybe he would understand. She turned and walked into the kitchen. "Grandpa?"

"Yes Rebecca dear?"

She paused for a moment. "I… I'm um…"

"Could you help me put the dishes away?" he asked with a smile. "Are you trying to tell me about your date with Leon?" he asked after a moment of silence.

Rebecca almost dropped the dish in her hand. How did he know? "Grandpa its just a little dinner date and I promise to be home before curfew," she pleaded.

"I know Rebecca, calm down," he smiled. "Leon asked me last night if he could take you out."

"So you knew about this before me?"

"Yes, I believe so."

She placed a stack of plates in the cupboard. "Did you know that he sent me letters everyday?"

"No, I did not know that." He glanced at his granddaughter. "You know he is very fond of you Rebecca, and it is never to early to find a suitor."

"Grandpa! I'm fifteen, it's hardly time to think about that!"

"Very close to sixteen," he corrected. "You will be out of college soon, and I would be very happy to see you taken care of before I leave."

"Don't talk like that grandpa," Rebecca said with a hint of sadness in her voice. She didn't like it when he mentioned leaving her. She knew it would happen one day; even so, she didn't want to think about it. "Times are different grandpa, I want to marry for love not convenience."

"I know. I also want to make sure you are happy." He handed her a wet dish. "I spoke to your mother this morning."

"I have to go grandpa. Megumi called and said she needs me to be over at the mansion by 4 o'clock because Mokuba has something to do in the evening. So I better go," Rebecca said quickly drying off her hands.

"I'll drive you. Come back here and finish putting away the dishes," he said firmly. Rebecca stood next to her grandfather and began to once again dry and put away dishes. "Good. Now as I was saying, I spoke to your mother this morning and she is doing well. She missed you on the last visit."

"I'm sure…"

He cleared his throat. "Now then, because of how well she has been doing, her counselor suggested that she finish the rest of her rehabilitation here, with her loved ones."

"What! She has no loved ones here!"

"Rebecca! Don't say that. No matter what, she is still your mother and you will love her as your mother."

"Grandpa! I love as much as a daughter can love a mother, but I will never respect her or will I ever forgive her for what she's done to me!"

"Rebecca…"

She stomped her foot. "She was never there for me when I needed her the most! And not only did she steal my money for college, but she stole your life savings and spent it on trips for her and alcohol!" Tears began to form in the corner of her eyes. She didn't want all the drama her mother would bring and she knew with her mother back in her life, she probably wouldn't be able to focus on anything. "Please grandpa… not now…"

He took his granddaughter in his arms. "Rebecca… we are the only family she has left. We must do this for her, because I know that she is changing for the better."

"She's not even your daughter…" she mumbled into his sweater.

"She is my daughter-in-law, and that is enough for me. I think you were exaggerating a little. After all, if she took all the money, you wouldn't be in college, and we wouldn't have a place to live."

Rebecca stopped listening to him. Even if her mother had in fact changed, she was still the same mother that left her years ago; and because of her, she was raised without a mother or a father. After a moment of holding back her tears, she withdrew from her grandfather and left the kitchen without saying a word. She picked up her purse from off the dinning room table and headed out the door. "I'm leaving now grandpa. I'll take the bus," she added softly.

"Rebecca…" he called after her, but she was already gone. "Why don't you cry anymore?"

_--:0:--_

Rebecca walked up the path to the Kaiba mansion. She was about thirty minutes late to her appointment due to the fact she chose public transportation over her grandfather's kind offer. She now wished she had just swallowed her pride and apologized to him about her outburst, but she couldn't think of that now. She had a job to complete, and besides she did most of her thinking on the ride over. She rang the doorbell and waited patiently for a maid to answer the door. When someone did answer the door she said her friendly 'hello', and then headed upstairs to the library.

Once she entered the room, she noticed Mokuba already waiting for her with his math book on the table and what looked like worksheets. He himself was reading a book and didn't seem to notice her arrival. Rebecca walked up to him quietly and smiled. "Hi Mokuba."

"I thought you weren't coming back?" he asked without looking up. "You wanted me to tell my brother that you didn't want the job anymore remember?" he teased with a slight smirk on his face.

"That was because you made me mad yesterday." She glanced at the book he was reading. "Is that my book? Give it back Mokuba."

"I'm not done reading it yet."

Rebecca snatched the novel away from him. "You are now. If you want to finish it so bad, then buy your own." She sat down across from him and took out a calculator. "Did you start your homework already?"

Mokuba folded his arms and leaned back in his chair. "I finished it," he answered.

"Let me see." She picked up his papers and began to check his work. So far everything was correct. She glanced at him watching her in the awkward silence. "Why are you dressed like that?" she asked now noticing him a little more dressed up than usual.

"I'm escorting this girl to her debutante ball and the practiced started this afternoon. That's why you came earlier."

"Oh." Rebecca stopped correcting his paper for a second. She knew he was referring to the girl she saw him talking to last night so she didn't ask. She then continued to correct his work, that is until he grabbed her hand.

"You know they're all right 'becca. Let's do something else."

He was telling the truth, Mokuba never needed help in any school subject because when he was younger, Kaiba taught him, Rebecca knew that; so all the problems were most likely correct. So she placed his papers in his math book and closed it. "What did you have in mind?"

"You. Me. And my bed," he smirked. Mokuba caught her wrist before her hand made contact with his face. "I'm kidding 'becca. Let's go in the one of the family rooms and watch TV, I think I deserve it."

Rebecca snatched her hand back. "You don't deserve anything after that last comment," she hissed.

He stood up and walked by her. "Alright. Stay in the library then. If you need me, I'll be downstairs."

She shook her head. She wasn't going to follow him; she was just going to sit there and read her novel. If she followed him, then that would mean he had won the argument, and he certainly did _not_ win nor was he going to win. She picked up novel and began reading. "I'm not going… I am not going…" she repeated to herself. She closed her book and picked up her purse angrily. "I really hate him."

Mokuba relaxed on Victorian style couch with his legs propped up on the coffee table. He started counting backward from ten as he stared at the ceiling, and just as he reached the number one Rebecca walked in on him. "What took you?" He smirked and patted the cushion next to him.

Rebecca huffed and sat down in the corner of the couch. "I'm only down here because I have to tutor you," she explained setting her belongings on the floor.

"Ok…" He lifted his legs off the table and then rested his head on Rebecca's lap. "Tutor me."

She jumped a little. "Get off! I don't my skirt full of grease!"

"When have you ever known me to put grease in my hair?"

Rebecca raised an eyebrow at his smile. "What?"

"It's just… if you had some grapes then you could feed me like a—"

"Off! Get off!"

"Just kidding 'becca, calm down." Mokuba touched her hair softly. "What happened to the pigtails?"

"I didn't have them in last night."

He ran his fingers over the frame of her glasses. "You didn't have these either."

She ran her fingers through his bangs. "How's your girlfriend?"

"I told you, she isn't my girlfriend… and I told her we should see other people," he answered. "Then she started crying."

"She was probably crying out of happiness," she laughed.

"Doubt it. Coz you know what they say: once you've been with Mokuba, you've been with the best," he said with obvious pride in his voice.

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "Who says that?"

"They do. Besides, if you remember our little rendezvous under the stairs, you were all over me then," Mokuba smirked.

She blushed. She had completely forgotten about that kiss that she initiated the previous night. How could she have forgotten that all day? The answer was in the love letters she received, she was too occupied with Leon and her date with him. The score was now two for Mokuba, zero for Rebecca. "I… we were close and you were holding me really tight…I was just…" she tried to explain but trailed off with out completing her sentence.

Mokuba smirked. "You can't resist me can you? I knew once you started working for me this would happen." Rebecca stared off into another corner of the room, ignoring him. "I still don't get why my brother invited Leon."

She let out a sigh of relief. Thank goodness he changed the subject. "Maybe because he forgives him?"

"For almost destroying his company? Oh yeah right, and my brother's girlfriend spent the night in his room because she was too tired to go home," he added with sarcasm in his voice.

"Ok… that was a little more information than I needed."

"Well I needed to tell someone." Mokuba placed his hand behind his head. "Leon Wilson…"

Rebecca quickly moved his hand. He must have conveniently forgotten that he was still resting his head on her lap. "He prefers his family name now: Von Schroider."

He rolled his eyes. "You would know, you were talking to him all night. What were you two talking about? Fairy Tales?" he snickered.

She frowned. "No. He was telling me about school. He's been going to boarding school for the past couple years, and he um… asked me out…" she added softly. Mokuba sat up immediately and leaned close to her face. Rebecca swore she saw hurt in his eyes.

"He…asked…you out?"

"Yeah… to dinner, and I told him yes."

He leaned closer, their noses almost touching. "Seriously?" Rebecca nodded. Mokuba covered his mouth and started to burst out in laughter. "He…asked you out?" he asked between his laughter.

Rebecca folded her arms in front of her. "What may I ask is so funny?"

"That he would ask _you_ out!" He pointed as he fell off the couch and continued to laugh. "What could he possibly see in you?"

Rebecca stood up. She didn't need to sit there and listen to him carry on and make fun of her. He used to see something in her; at least she thought he did. "It's not funny Mokuba!"

"Yes it is," he said calming down. "Do you know why? Because if I was in a all boy school for three years, then any girl would look good me. Even you 'becca."

She grumbled. "You make me sick you know that!"

"Don't leave yet, I was kidding." Mokuba said latching onto her ankle, which made her trip and fall to floor with a loud thud. "Shit!" He crawled over to her and rolled her over so she would face him. "Rebecca are you ok?" he asked touching her face softly. His eyes began searching her head for a bruise; he didn't see one. So he continued calling her name until he saw her eyes flutter.

Rebecca opened her eyes, a little dazed from her sudden fall. "You sick pervert! Get off me!"

He smiled. "Good. You're ok."

She rubbed her head. "I'll be fine as soon as you get off me!"

"In a sec. I wanna ask you something… Are you still a virgin?"

Rebecca stared up into his dark eyes, forgetting for a moment what position they were in, and that his face was so close to hers. Not to mention his long hair was dripping around her and that she could see his muscles tense from holding up his weight over her. _'What am I thinking? Tell him to get off…'_ she thought to herself. "I'm not dignifying that with an answer! Now get off!"

Mokuba traced his hand up her thigh, not far, just enough to make her giggle. "I'll take that as a yes." He stood up and sat on the couch without helping her up. "You're so sensitive."

Rebecca ran her fingers through her hair. "Thank you for helping me up," she sneered. She picked up her belongings up off the floor and headed out the room. "I'm going to pretend like this never happened."

Mokuba ran up behind her and placed his arm around her shoulders. "Don't fight your feelings for me 'becca, I know you wanted me to go further."

She glared at him and pushed him away from her. "This is exactly why I'm going out with Leon, you don't take anything seriously."

He stopped her in the main hall. "I'm sorry, would you rather me be all prim and proper and talk about Fairy Tales?" he laughed.

"I'm leaving now." She once again headed for the door.

Mokuba ran ahead of her and placed his hand on the doorframe "Where is he taking you?" He held up his hand. "Wait let me guess… He's going to show up to your house thirty minutes early with roses—no daisies because they're your favorite. Let's see, I'm guessing with white chocolates, expensive too."

"Are you done yet? Because I need to get home?"

"Then I'm guessing he's going to surprise you by taking you horseback riding. He might even let you name one of his horses. Then a picnic dinner—no I'm guessing dinner first. Yeah… dinner first."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I know his kind 'becca. He's gonna wine and dine you and shower you with gifts and do anything to win your heart."

She rolled her eyes out of annoyance. "Right…"

"I'll bet you he'll do everything I said to you, in that exact order."

Rebecca sighed. He couldn't be serious could he? He couldn't possibly know everything they were going to do. Could he? _'On the other hand, he remembered my favorite flower, that was kind of sweet. Focus. I could use this bet to my advantage,'_ she thought to herself. "Alright you're on. I'll bet you that you are completely wrong about my date."

Mokuba smirked. "It was an empty bet, but ok. _When_ I win I want you to… have seven minutes of heaven with me."

She looked at him oddly. "What is seven minutes of heaven?"

"You never went to a party and had to… I forgot. You went to college instead of being in Jr. High. It's making out for seven minutes straight."

Rebecca folded her arms in front of her and looked away from him. "I'm not agreeing to that."

"Must I remind you of last night?"

He had her there, but it wasn't like they went that far. What could she have him do _when_ he _lost_ the bet? "Fine. However, when I win this little bet of yours, I want you to answer any questions I ask you for seven minutes. Got that? I mean any and all questions."

He smirked, "That's it? Fine, you're on."

"Well now that that's settled. May I go now, so that I could go on my date?"

Mokuba opened the door for her and she walked past him. Why was he just letting her go without telling her? He promised himself that he would tell her tonight. He was going to tell her that he remembered the promise he made to her and that he did truly care about her, but no. He pushed her away by laughing at her. "Rebecca!" he called to her. She turned around and gave him a smile. Why couldn't he say anything? He didn't want her dating Leon, or anyone else for that matter. Nevertheless he had to be happy for her, if he truly cared, then he would be happy for her. She deserved the best. He waved to her and she continued walking.

"He'll be good to her…"

So there it is… Chapter 4. I was going to continue and write Rebecca's date with Leon in this chapter, but after reaching 17 pages on MS Word… I decided to just update and write that in the next chapter. Also my friend was begging me to update.

* * *

**So if you didn't understand a few things like what Rebecca's grandfather meant by _"Why don't you cry anymore?"_ And other things of the sort. All will be explained in later chapters. I noticed after reading this chapter the emotions go up and down, but I tried to liven it up a little. **

**As always: tell me what you thought in a review. And until next time: thanks for reading! Bye! I'm off to work on my other fic that needs updating.**


	5. Confessed Emotions

**Hello all! Happy Holidays. I'm back with an update. This first part was supposed to be in the last chapter, but I chose to update instead of writing… but you already knew that. Thank you all for the reviews, I didn't know this story could change your mind about Mokuba x Rebecca pairings, but thanks. **

**I dedicate this chapter to you Anthony1, because you wanted to see more of the Yu-gi-oh! characters within my story.**

**Anyway, you all know I own nothing; except my idea. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Confessed Emotions_

Rebecca sat on her bed while talking on the phone with Sabrina. She had just finished telling her about her time spent with Mokuba, and her embarrassing fall. She also mentioned the little bet they had made over her date, but no matter what she wasn't going to let him ruin anything between her and Leon. "What should I do?"

"About Mokuba or about your date?"

"My date… what should I do? What should I say?"

"Um… be yourself… Are you wearing your glasses, and do you have your pigtails in?"

Rebecca stared into the vanity mirror across from her; she did in fact have her glasses on and wore her trademark pigtails. A little white lie wouldn't hurt. "No, of course not…"

"Stop lying," Sabrina immediately countered. "Put your contacts in Becky! And let her hair be natural. Sheesh… you're a terrible liar."

"Fine." She stood up and walked over to her vanity mirror and pulled out the ribbons that held up her hair. Sabrina seemed to have forgotten why she was so attached to that particular hairstyle. She slowly opened the middle drawer and picked up the small, framed picture of her father tying blue ribbons into her short hair. He was on one knee smiling down at his young cheery daughter, while his wife stood behind him smiling into the camera. It used to be her favorite picture, that is until her father left her and so did her mother, and her seemingly perfect life was destroyed. She shook her head; why was her past suddenly haunting her?

"Rebecca? Are you ok?"

She quickly placed the picture back in its place and shut the drawer. "Yeah… I'm ok." As Rebecca began to brush her hair she noticed a glare of light run across her mirror. She quickly ran to window and peered through the blinds. "Omigod!"

"What?"

"Leon is here."

"How can you tell?"

"A limo just pulled up… and he's getting out… and he's walking towards the front door."

"Ok, quick! What's he wearing? Is it formal or casual?"

"I can't tell. It's too dark." Rebecca stared at her bedroom door as the sound of the doorbell echoed throughout the house. Her first date, her very first date; of course that sounded nice in her mind, but when she said it out loud all it did was send the butterflies fluttering in her stomach. "Sabrina?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm nervous… what'll I say?"

"Aww… my little Becky's growing up," Sabrina answered. "I wish we still lived together, then I could be there with you…"

"Alright grandpa!" Rebecca shouted towards the door. "No, it's ok," she said in a low voice. "What shoes should I wear?" she asked changing the subject. It didn't matter to her that Sabrina accidentally brought up her past; it was something she had already dealt with, in her own way.

"Boots of course."

She walked into her closet and clicked on the light above her. "I have boots? When did this happen?"

"Um…Last Christmas when I gave them to you. I swear, great minds don't know how to dress themselves. I had to pretty much buy your whole wardrobe."

"I'm not sure if I should take that as a complement or as an insult." After moving the growing pile of clothes, papers, and forgotten experiments, Rebecca found the brown leather boots her friend was referring to. She quickly slipped them on and stuffed everything back into the closet. She sighed, "I'm gonna clean out that closet one day."

"Rebecca?" her grandfather called from the other side of the closed bedroom door. "It's not polite to keep your date waiting."

"Yes grandpa, I know! I just need a few more minutes!" she called back. "I guess I should take a purse that matches my shoes."

"Omigod! I _did_ teach her something!" Sabrina laughed over the phone.

Rebecca decided to ignore that last comment. She had always been into buying purses in different styles and colors, and when she used to have the funds she bought a new purse just about every weekend, so she had a very wide selection to choose from. She stared at her collection sitting on the shelf on her wall until decided to choose the little brown one on the end. "I'm taking the one you gave me for my birthday last year."

"Aww… that makes me happy Becky. Ok, you've made Leon wait long enough. Go out on your date. Now I'll give you a little advice: if he's wearing something formal, grab a sweater, but if it's casual or semi-casual, then wear the jacket I picked out. Make sure you have mints, use a fruit-inspired body spray, and finally, if at anytime you need me to come and get you don't be afraid to call alright?"

"Yes Sabrina."

"I'm serious about this."

"I know you are, thanks. I'll call you tomorrow. Bye."

"You won't have to, coz I'm coming over bye!"

Rebecca shook her head and smiled. Sometimes Sabrina just does not act her age, and Rebecca has yet to figure out why. She placed the phone back on the receiver so that she could continue to get ready for her date. She picked up the body spray sitting on her vanity mirror and did a few quick sprays in her general direction, so it wouldn't be too overpowering, and then she put on the diamond earrings her friend let her borrow. "All right Rebecca, you can do this, just because you haven't been on the date before doesn't mean you have to act like it," she said to herself. She glanced at the clock sitting on top of her TV; Leon was thirty minutes early. Just like Mokuba said. "No, you don't need to think about him now, just because he got one thing right didn't mean he would perfectly guess everything else." She took a deep breath. "Ok, stop talking to yourself, that could scare him away."

She dumped the contents of the purse she was carrying earlier that day on the desk and placed her mirror, lip gloss, keys, identification, and some money, into the little brown one. She quickly picked up her jacket off the back of the chair, as well as the cell phone lying on her bed, and then left the room. "Sorry to keep you waiting Leon, I was just…" Leon stood up, tossing his hair behind him. She blinked out of surprise. He. Was. Gorgeous. He wore casual khaki pants with a light brown colored sweater vest, on top of a long-sleeved polo shirt. Maybe because of the dim lighting at the party last night she didn't see him fully. His eyes were so dreamy to her, and so was his long, wine colored hair. Rebecca didn't realize it, but Leon had literally taken her breath away.

"That's perfectly alright Rebecca, your grandfather and I were just sitting here chatting, and I am early." Leon kissed the back of her hand softly.

"Leon brought flowers for you Rebecca," her grandfather gestured to the table where a lovely bouquet of daisies sat in a vase.

"Your grandfather informed me that they were your favorite."

Rebecca stared at the flowers sitting on the coffee table, and for a split second thought of that stupid bet she made with Mokuba. Ok, so he had guessed two things right, that didn't mean anything. "They are, thank you."

"I also brought you some chocolates," Leon added handing her the box he was concealing behind his back. "They were imported from Germany."

She giggled a little. "Thank you, you really didn't have to." She glanced at the box. _'Mokuba was right again… expensive white chocolates…'_ she thought to herself. "White chocolates…"

"Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just I've never had chocolates from Germany before…"

"Well, you kids better get going. It's a school night."

"Grandpa…" Rebecca said through her teeth.

"He's right." Leon smiled. "Don't worry Professor Hopkins, I will bring her back at a reasonable time."

"You have early morning classes Rebecca, I think ten o'clock is a reasonable time."

"Yes grandpa… bye grandpa…" Rebecca said as she headed towards the door. She loved her grandfather very much and respected his wishes, but sometimes she felt as if he treated her like a child. Technically she was, but that wasn't the point.

"Good night Professor Hopkins." Leon took Rebecca's hand softly in his and walked out the door with her a few steps behind him.

"Have fun you two!" her grandfather called when they reached the limo.

"So where are we going?" Rebecca asked as she slid into the back of the limo.

"It's a surprise," he answered sitting close to her. "That is, I want to surprise you," he smiled.

"Oh…ok…great…" She tried to sound genuine but she assumed she sounded nervous instead. Only because that stupid bet she made with Mokuba kept creeping into her mind. Even when he wasn't around she was thinking about him. How could he possibly do that? She took a deep breath and stared up at the starry sky through the open moon-roof. She was on a date with Leon, and he was being the perfect gentleman so far, so she needed to focus on that. "I'm glad you asked me out Leon," she added softly.

_--:0:--_

Rebecca stepped out of the limo with Leon holding her hand softly. On the ride over, he made her promise to keep her eyes closed until he said so. "Can I open my eyes yet?" she asked with a giggle.

"Almost," he assured her.

Rebecca wanted so badly to peak at where she was, but she also wanted to keep her promise. All that she could tell was that she was outside because of the scent of freshly cut grass that hung in the air, along with the sounds of little critters that roamed around at night. As she followed Leon through the soft grass she briefly heard the chaffer say that he would wait for them to return. 'Return from what?' she wondered but didn't say a word until they stopped. "Now can I look?" she pleaded with anticipation.

"Yes now."

Rebecca immediately opened her eyes. She was on the hillside overlooking the lights of Domino. Under the lone tree of the hillside was a candle-lit picnic for two. She wasn't sure how Leon managed to lead her up the hill without her even realizing, but that didn't really matter at the moment. "Leon… this is so… romantic," she blushed.

"I would have taken you out to dinner, but since this was our first date I didn't want to share you with anyone." Leon took her hand again and sat down on the picnic blanket that was spread over the grass. "I hope you don't mind Rebecca."

"No of course not." She sat down next to him. "This is more romantic."

"I hope you're hungry." Leon set the picnic basket between them. "I made dinner for us."

"You made dinner?" She asked softly and he nodded. This couldn't be happening. He was so sweet and romantic just like prince charming in a fairy tale. He treated her respect and complimented her, which was more than a _certain_ someone did. "That's so sweet," she added with the blush rising on her cheeks.

"At school I have to work in the kitchen, so that's where I learned how to cook." He stared into her eyes as he handed her the bowl sending off soft steam into the air. "I hope you like teriyaki chicken and rice." He then handed her a napkin with chopsticks.

Rebecca set the bowl on her lap and then broke apart the chopsticks. She picked up the bowl again and began eating. She involuntary smiled; he was an excellent cook. "You cook well Leon."

"I'm glad you like it," he smiled. "You look so beautiful in the moonlight Rebecca."

"Thank you." He was just too sweet. "I finally got your letters," she said after a moment of silence. "They weren't forwarded to me after I moved back in with my grandfather. I read some of them; they were so sweet, thank you. And thank you for the flowers and chocolates too," she added with a smile.

"You deserved everything Rebecca." Leon set down his bowl and reached into his pocket. "I have something for you."

"Oh I couldn't possibly accept anything else from you Leon, you've given me too much already." She set down her bowl and covered it with her napkin.

"I believe you deserve it." He gazed into her eyes as he opened the tiny black box. "For you Rebecca."

Rebecca stared down at the beautiful ring in the velvet box. It had three blue gemstones surrounded by three clear ones and set in silver. "Wow… it looks almost real." That was the only words that came to her.

Leon took the ring out the box and slipped in on her ring finger. "It is," he snickered. "Sapphire, surrounded in diamonds, and set in platinum."

She gasped. "No…no…no… I can't possibly accept this… it's too expensive," she said already slipping it off her finger. She appreciated that he felt so strongly about her but she knew it was wrong to accept such an expensive gift, especially after he had given her so much.

"I want you to have it," he assured her. "I thought of you when I saw it." Leon cupped her face softly and gazed into her eyes. "When you are with me you will always have the finest."

Rebecca stared into his eyes then down at the ring. Was it wrong? Could she really accept something so expensive? She slipped the ring on slowly. "This is so unreal…" This had to be a dream or some kind of daydream. She felt that at any moment she would wake up and end up in her room or in class asleep on top of her books. "Leon…" she uttered softly. She touched his face softly then pressed her lips to his.

If this was a dream… then she hoped that she would never wake up.

* * *

Mokuba stood outside the day spa in downtown Domino. He smirked a little; he hadn't been to the spa in a while due to school and his brother always getting on his case about his grades. The only reason he happened to be standing outside the entrance was because he had a gift certificate for an hour massage. He bought it for his brother as a kind of gag present, but since he had so much more important things to do, Mokuba decided he would go in his place. October the twenty fifth wasn't Seto Kaiba's birthday; it was just another day for meetings.

Mokuba opened the glass door and entered the spa. Strangely, he didn't see the owner behind the desk like she usually was. He rang the small brass bell sitting on the front desk and waited patiently; it wasn't like he had anywhere else to go. He heard something in the backroom, which meant he didn't have to wait long.

The owner walked out running her fingers through her long blond hair and adjusting her skirt. "Oh Mokuba! It's just you," she said with a sigh of relief. "Katsuya, it's just Mokuba," she called over her shoulder.

Jonouchi walked out the back room with his trademark smile on his face. "Hey Mokuba. I thought it was that old woman with the umbrella again," he said rubbing his head.

Mokuba laughed. "Hey Mai, hey Jonouchi. I'm here to use this gift certificate." He pulled the folded piece of paper from his pocket and placed it on the desk.

"Katsuya, your barn door is open…" she snickered as he zipped up his fly. "I thought you bought this for your brother." Mokuba shook his head. "Oh…busy huh? Well ok, he doesn't know what he's missing." Mai picked up the certificate and scanned it into the computer. "So do you want to pick which girl you want or just… Katsuya stop it… not in front of Mokuba," she giggled as he nuzzled and kissed her behind the ear.

"Would you rather his brother tell him about the _birds and the bees_? Psh… he would probably use machines."

"Don't say that Katsuya. Kaiba was nice enough to invite you to his party a few nights ago."

"He invited _you_ Mai with one guest. And what did he say when he saw me? What did he say?"

She sighed admitting defeat. "No dogs allowed."

"Exactly."

"But he let you in." Mai smiled at Mokuba. "Sorry you have to hear all this. I don't think those two will ever get along." She placed her hands on her hips and looked around slightly irritated. "Where are those interns? There's no telling how many customers walked in while Katsuya and I were making… um… unpacking boxes."

Almost on cue the two interns Kimi and Tilly walked into the spa, the twin girls who practically begged Mai for an internship.

"Where have you two been? I know I told one of you to stay behind the desk," Mai said shaking her head slowly.

"Well I went to get the coffee for you Mai," Kimi replied as she handed her the cup.

"And I went to make sure she didn't forget the French vanilla," Tilly chirped.

Mai sipped her coffee and then immediately spit it back into the cup. "What the hell is this?"

"Well you see… they were out of French vanilla so I told them to add extra sugar," Kimi answered.

"We were practicing that _initiative_ thing you were talking about."

Mai set down the cup and looked as if she was going to strangle the confused girls. "Are you just—"

Jonouchi wrapped his arm around her waist. "Mai honey… it's ok, they're trying."

"They put extra sugar in my coffee…" She turned to Mokuba again. "Who did you say you wanted as your masseuse?"

"I'll just use Shizuka," he answered amused by the scene that had just taken place.

"I wish she didn't work here…" Jonouchi mumbled.

"Oh stop being so protective. She's eighteen now," Mai winked. "Tilly?"

"I'm Kimi."

She shook her head. "Whatever… take Mokuba to Shizuka's room. Tilly, you stay behind the desk and wait for customers. Don't leave no matter what, and answer the phone. If they ask for me then take a message." She took her husband's hand. "Katsuya and I have more packages to unwrap in the backroom."

"Ok!" Tilly said cheerfully.

"Enjoy your massage Mokuba. Nice to see you again," Mai called as he began to walk away.

"Yeah, later guys!" he called. "So what's it like working for Mai?" he asked the brunette walking ahead of him.

"It's like a dream come true. She's my idol," Kimi said with happy sigh. "I want to be just like her when I grow up."

Mokuba raised an eyebrow. "Huh-hun…"

"Well here you are Mr. Kaiba. I'll tell Shizuka that you're waiting for her. Enjoy!" With that she trotted off down the hall.

Mokuba shrugged and entered the small private room. In the room he saw a stack of fresh towels sitting on the chair in the corner and the collection of different oils that were lined up on the counter next to the small CD player. He began to undress, throwing his school uniform clothes carelessly on the chair in the corner. He wrapped one of the towels around his lower body then climbed onto the massage table.

"Hello? Are you ready?" Shizuka asked on the other side of the door.

"Yeah, come on in!"

The door opened and closed. "Oh! Mokuba it's you. When Kimi said _Mr. Kaiba_, I assumed it was your brother."

"Hey I'm Mr. Kaiba too you know."

She giggled. "Yes, I guess you are." She walked over to the sink and began to wash her hands. "So what brings you here? I haven't seen you here in a while… since before my brother's wedding I think…" She started the music of calming ocean waves.

Mokuba shrugged. "I've been busy with school and other stuff."

Shizuka picked out an oil bottle off the counter and poured it into her hand. "When are you too busy to drop in on your friend?"

"I'm here now right? Hey wait… that's not gonna make me smell like a female is it?"

"Of course not."

"Ok then go ahead."

She rolled her eyes. "So how is everything?"

"Pretty good I guess…"

"Are you still with your girlfriend?"

"I have a new girlfriend practically every month," he snorted. "Nahhh… I'm single right now."

"I see. Better not let your fan club find out."

"I think they know. Did you know that Rebecca is back in town?"

"Hmmm… Rebecca…Rebecca… Oh! That girl that's in college. I thought she went away for college."

"She did, but she's back I guess… I dunno… she doesn't like talking. She's my tutor now." Mokuba rolled over. "Mind doing my hands?"

"Not at all," Shizuka answered with a smile. "Your tutor huh? Is she a good one?"

"We don't get much work done. Coz you know… she wants me."

She rolled her eyes. "Omigod, same old Mokuba ego. Do you have a thing for her?"

He glanced at her then closed his eyes. "What makes you say that?"

"Your eyes… they look exactly like my brother's when he confessed to Mai that he loved her. Plus she's around your age right?"

"I'm older."

"You avoided my other question, which means you _do_ like her. Does she know?" Shizuka asked getting slightly excited. Love was her favorite subject to talk about.

Mokuba took a moment to think if he wanted the conversation to go in this direction. He decided it didn't matter; she wasn't the type to go and tell everyone about their conversation. "No… I don't think she knows."

"Why not?"

"Because she gets mad at the hints I drop her. Besides I think she likes that Schroider kid… so you know…"

"I see…" she nodded. "Mokuba? Do you think you're not good enough for her?" she asked after a small pause between them.

No response.

"Mokuba?"

"I heard you. I don't think that. I just think she would rather be with him." He sighed. "He'll be good to her, and I'm happy for her…"

"Aww… Mokuba. You are so in love with her."

"What? Shizuka you need to get out more."

"Wait, wait, hear me out. You say you care for her and that when she's happy you're happy, that is love my friend."

"Huh-hun… I think you've been watching too many romance movies."

"If you say so. But if you want my advice, then you better tell her soon otherwise you will be wondering 'what if' for a long time."

"Are you going to Homecoming?" he asked changing the subject. Talking about his feelings wasn't exactly easy to do, especially when talking about his feelings for the opposite sex.

"Yes probably. My friends said that I have a good chance of being nominated for homecoming queen, but I don't know about all that. Are you going?"

"Yeah. I'm trying to get the principal to allow my band to play."

"Psh… good luck. You're not the principal's favorite student you know."

"Yeah but I'm the richest," he snorted. "Hey Shizuka?"

"Hmmm?"

"How come we never went out?"

She looked at him oddly. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh you know out on a date," he said with a smirk. "How 'bout I escort you to the homecoming?"

"Three reasons Mokuba. One: I'm a senior and you're a sophomore. Two: I'm eighteen, and you're sixteen. And three: I'm an upperclassman and you're an underclassman. Getting the picture here?"

"That's cold Shizuka. I thought we were closer than that."

She shrugged. "I don't make the rules." The rest of time went bye quickly. They spent most of the time discussing about the most hated teachers, the holiday that was coming up, and other school stuff.

At one point Shizuka glanced at the clock above the door. "Our hour is up Mr. Kaiba." She walked over to the sink and washed her hands again. "I want you to tell Rebecca how you feel."

"When did you become the love doctor?"

"I'm serious, she should know." She opened the top cabinets looking for paper towels. "You never know, she may love you back."

"It's hardly love…" he mumbled. An evil smirk grew on Mokuba's face as he sat up. He glanced down at his towel; he couldn't resist. "Hey Shizuka! How 'bout you give me a _happy ending_?" he asked as he whipped off his towel.

"What?" Shizuka shrieked and covered her eyes. She peaked through her fingers when she heard Mokuba laughing. "Oh you are just… just…" He had evidently kept his boxers on when he got undressed. "Out! Out! Out of my room!" she yelled shoving him out the door.

"Come on Shizuka! I know I'm not the first guy to ask for a happy ending. Shizuka!"

"What?" she asked from the other side of the door.

"My clothes are still in there. I would leave but I don't want to make every other man in this place jealous."

She opened the door only enough for her to drop his clothes to the ground then she closed it. "There."

Mokuba snickered as he got dressed. He pulled out his wallet from his back pocket and slipped a few hundred-dollar bills under the door. "Thanks for the massage. See you at school Shizuka."

* * *

Rebecca laid on her bed with a crossword puzzle book in hand and a pencil in the other. Her friend Sabrina that lay at the foot at the bed came over only because she wanted to know everything that happened on her date with Leon.

Tonight her grandfather was bringing her mother home, so he asked her to clean up the house a bit and do the laundry. "What's a three letter word for pleasure?" Rebecca asked her friend who was currently flipping through a magazine.

"Guys."

"I said a three letter word."

"Sex."

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "This coming from a virgin."

"Hey no one's supposed to know that but you and me." Sabrina stretched and sat up.

"Why is that?"

"Coz at your age it's cute. At my age… it's just sad."

"Twenty one." Rebecca shook her head and dropped the book on the floor. She got up and yawned. "The sheets should be done."

"You know what Becky? I heard this song that reminded me of you and Mokuba."

"I'm going to get the bed sheets," Rebecca stated walking out the room. Sometimes—make that most of the time—she didn't understand her friend. She kept acting like she wanted her with Mokuba, but then, after she told her about the date, she wanted her with Leon. She glanced at the ring on her finger as she entered the garage. Leon was promising her the world, but she still hesitated when he asked her to be with him. "Why?" she asked herself as she unloaded the linen from the dryer. She accepted his promise to her and the ring. Still… she was hesitant. He promised her the world but she still hesitated.

She entered the house again thinking of Mokuba, and how he would take the news. Why should she worry? It wasn't like they were together or ever together. They were children back then, and children say childish things that they don't mean. "The laundry's done," she said entering her room.

"I printed out the lyrics to the song."

She placed the basket on the floor. "What song?"

"The song that reminds me of you and Mokuba," Sabrina grinned. "It's by an American artist named Usher, featuring um…what's her name? Alicia Keys."

"Right. Could you just help me fold the sheets please?" Rebecca picked up the blanket off the top.

"Read the lyrics, it's like the song was made for you." She picked up the ends of the blanket and helped her fold them. "You know what? I think Leon loves you."

She set the blanket on the edge of her bed. "What makes you say that?"

"That ice on your finger, and besides the fact that I read more of his letters to you," Sabrina laughed. "You're really pretty, intelligent, and a great catch."

"I'm sorry Sabrina, but I think we should see other people."

"Oh shut up! You know what I mean!" She flicked her wrist to undo the wrinkles in the top-sheet. "Remember when we used to live together and do the chores together."

"Together? We hardly did the chores together," Rebecca said pushing her glasses on her face. "I did the chores."

"Yeah you were the wife and I was the husband. I had the job, and you stayed at home doing the house work."

"You were only person old enough to get a job." Rebecca laughed a little. "Good times…"

Sabrina sighed a smile. "Yep sure was…" She squinted her eyes towards the basket. "Wait… what's this?" She held up a pink and brown, lace colored bra by its straps. "Victoria… I know your Secret."

Rebecca preoccupied with setting the blankets and pillow cases in a stack on her bed didn't understand what she was implying until she turned around. "Sabrina! Give me that!"

"Oooo…la la… who are you getting all sexy for?"

"No one! Now give it!" Rebecca demanded snatching the bra from her friend. "Act your age."

"No one gets a colored bra without wanting someone to see it," she explained.

Rebecca glanced over her shoulder. "I think that's the door. Just fold the sheets please."

"Yes honey," Sabrina teased.

Rebecca rolled her eyes and walked out her room. She wasn't sure who would be at the door, seeing how she didn't get that many visitors during the day, but then again, this morning Leon had sent a bouquet of flowers that currently sat in a vase on the dinning room table. _'Leon's and his roses,'_ she thought to herself. She stood on her toes to stare out the peephole in the door. Leon stood outside her door waiting patiently for someone to answer. "Omigod!" She pressed her back against the door. "What is he doing here?" She slowly glanced down at herself dressed in cut off denim shorts, with a white tank top and a men's collared shirt that was too big for her; she wasn't presentable. Not to mention that her hair was up in a messy bun and she didn't have her contacts in. She had no time to change, so she swallowed hard and opened the door. "Hello Leon…" she greeted nervously.

"Hello Rebecca. Forgive me for coming over unannounced but I wanted to see your beautiful face."

"I'm cleaning and I'm not exactly beautiful right now…"

He chuckled a little bit. "You are always beautiful to me."

She sighed a smile. "Do you want to come in?"

Leon nodded. "Just for a moment, I need to get back to school."

Rebecca stepped aside and opened the door wider inviting him in. "Did you go A-wall or something?"

"No," he laughed. "I wanted to give you something."

"I appreciate it Leon, but you've have given me so much…"

He touched her lips softly with the tips of his fingers. "I have mid-terms coming up, so my school is not going to be so lenient with letting me leave during the week. It might be a few weeks before I see you again, of course I will try to see you before then, but I can not promise anything."

Rebecca absently touched the ring on her finger and looked away from him. She felt as if the butterflies in her stomach were growing. Why was she feeling like this? Was she going to miss him that much? "I see…"

Leon lifted her chin a bit so she would look into his eyes. "I will call you every chance I get." He smiled at her with a tilt of his head. "Alright my dear Rebecca?"

She nodded. "Yes, alright."

"Hey Rebecca! Which drawer do you put your thongs in?" Sabrina called from the other room.

Rebecca's eyes widened and her face immediately flushed with embarrassment. "Excu…I gotta…just…wait here!" She hurried back into her room; not caring that the sentence she just said didn't make sense. She closed the door behind her and growled at her so-called best friend.

"Oooo… these are cute. Where did you get these? I wanna get me a pair."

"Sheets! Sheets! I said sheets! Not my… my…"

"Thongs?"

"Yes!"

"Rebecca… calm down. I've seen your underwear before, it's not a big deal."

"Yes it is! Leon is out there and you just yelled out what kind of underwear I wear!"

"Oh. _Leon_ was at the door?" she laughed.

"Yes! What did you think I was doing? Shooting the breeze with the mailman?"

"Mail Carrier… I think they're called now." Sabrina mumbled until she saw the angry look on her friend's face. "I'm sorry Becky. Well at least he doesn't have to fantasize what kind of undergarments you wear," she laughed.

"It isn't funny." Rebecca crossed her arms angrily. "I can't go back out there now."

"Sure you can Becky." She placed her arm around the little blond girl and opened the door. "Just introduce me."

"No!"

"Then I'll go introduce myself," she said leaving Rebecca's room.

"No!" She latched onto her arm. "Please don't!"

"Calm down Becky."

"Is there something wrong ladies?" Leon asked slightly amused by the situation. "I heard yelling."

Rebecca stood up straight breathing heavily from all the yelling that she did, however she knew now Leon had heard it all; the swarm of butterflies in her stomach were fluttering like crazy now. "I…we…uh…" There weren't enough words in the English language to explain what she was going through.

"Oh everything is fine." She held out her hand. "I'm Sabrina, Rebecca's fiancé. Who are you?"

"Leon. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," he said kissing the back of her hand with a bow.

"You're right Becky, he _is_ like prince charming. I'm glad you decided to cheat on me with this one."

"YOU ARE NOT MY FIANCE!"

"Best friend actually. We used to live together in the dorms and I was like—"

"Don't you have blankets to fold in the other room Sabrina?" she asked cutting her off.

"Fine. If you want me to leave so you can make-out with your man, just ask." She waved and left the room.

Rebecca took off her glasses and covered her face in embarrassment. Sabrina had always managed to embarrass her one way or another but this was the worst she had done. Ever. "I'm sorry about that… Sabrina _never_ acts her age."

Leon took her hand. "It's perfectly alright. I rather enjoyed meeting your friend." He touched her cheek softly. "You look so cute when you blush."

She giggled a little. "Stop it."

"Well, I must be leaving soon, but before I leave you I want you to have something of mine." He gestured to the plain covered box sitting on the floor.

Had that box always been there or did he sneak it in when Sabrina went off on her little episode? Rebecca shrugged it off, it didn't matter, and she was flattered by all his gifts. She rested on her knees and slowly lifted top off the box. As soon as she did something jumped out and latched onto her, which made her fall back onto the floor.

When she opened her eyes she realized what that something was. It was a small beagle puppy. "A puppy… he's so cute…" she giggled as it licked her neck.

"He's a pure breed," Leon smiled. "My dog had a litter of puppies about a month ago."

Rebecca stood up and held the puppy close to her heart. "I love it. Thank you." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I knew you would." He caressed her cheek softly. "I must leave you Rebecca. I hope to see you soon. I will call you the first chance I get. I will promise you that."

"Huh-hun," she nodded softly as she walked him to the door. "Bye Leon…"

"Good-bye my dear Rebecca," he smiled, and then walked off the porch.

"Wait Leon!" she called after him. He stopped and walked toward her. Before he could ask her what she wanted, she placed a kiss on his lips. She kissed him softly, but passionately before she pulled away and smiled shyly. "I just didn't know how long it would be before I could do that again."

Leon touched her lips, and then walked casually back to his limo.

"That was so cute," Sabrina said suddenly standing behind Rebecca.

"Where did you come from?"

"Ask my mother." She rested her arm on Rebecca's shoulder. "I thought it was so sweet how you called him back so you could kiss him. It was like watching a movie."

Rebecca narrowed her eyes but decided not to respond.

"You know what though? I think you should have held out for a car."

"What are you talking about?"

"That bet you made with your other boyfriend Mokuba. I mean he's the richest kid in Domino and you say you're going to ask him questions? Come on, you could have at least asked for a car."

Rebecca shook her head and headed back into the house. It was about time for her to leave for her tutoring session with Mokuba. She was especially eager today since it was her first payday. Although she believed she deserved more than what was coming to her, since she had to put up with Mokuba and his attitude, _and_ him convincing her to get a piercing, _and_ him stealing kisses from her, _and_ him making fun of her, _and_ just about any and everything to get her frustrated. She took a deep breath; that's just how he was. She petted the small puppy in her arms. "Same old Mokuba…"

_--:0:--_

Rebecca walked through the courtyard of the Kaiba mansion. Sabrina offered to drive her, but after what happened when Leon came over, she decided to play it safe and decline. When she reached the door she rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. She adjusted her backpack on her shoulders as she waited because the contents of it were starting to get heavy. "Hello," she greeted kindly when the maid opened the door.

"Hello Ms. Hopkins. Young Master Kaiba is waiting for you in the family room. Please walk this way," she said with a curtsy. The maid led her through the main hall then off into the family room where Mokuba waited with his legs propped up on the table. "Your tutor, Young Master Kaiba. Do you require anything else?"

"No. I'm content with her. You may leave."

"Thank you sir," she said with a small curtsy and then left the room.

Mokuba padded the cushion next to him. "Come join me 'becca," he said with a smile.

Rebecca sighed and walked over to couch. With all the space and money the Kaiba's had, she thought they would at least more than one couch in the family room; but when she thought about it, this was probably wasn't the only family room, however it was probably the only one with _one_ couch. She shook her head; she was over thinking again. She took off her backpack carefully then sat down next to him. She undid the drawstring on her backpack and took out her little puppy. "Hello sweetie. I'm sorry I had to carry you in there, but the bus driver would've never let me on if he saw you."

"You brought a dog?"

"I had to. My grandfather wasn't home yet, and my friend said something about not wanting to be a grandma or something… I dunno she was really acting weird today. I couldn't leave him alone, so I brought him," she explained.

"Can I hold him?"

She hesitated. "As long as you're careful."

Mokuba took the puppy from her, and then situated himself so he was resting his head on her lap and his legs were over the armrests of the couch. "So tell me about your date."

"I wish you'd stop doing that."

"What?"

"Laying on my lap like that. It's irritating." She struggled with trying to find a place to place her hands, because either way she would be touching him or be in an uncomfortable position.

Mokuba snickered at her predicament. "Just run your fingers through my hair," he offered. Rebecca narrowed her eyes. "What? It feels good." He shrugged. "Suit yourself. Tell me about your date."

"I'm here to tutor you, not talk about my personal life." Rebecca knew needed to focus on why she was here, not on that stupid bet they made. She gave up and placed one hand near his head and the other on the hand he was holding the puppy with. "Shouldn't we be in the library anyway?"

The grin on Mokuba's face grew larger. "I was right wasn't I?" he laughed. "I knew it! I knew it!"

"You weren't right," she said calmly. "Listen. You were right about three things: he came over early, he gave me daisies, and he gave me expensive chocolates, but everything else you were wrong about. There were no horses, and he made dinner, he didn't take me out to dinner. So there."

"Damn, I thought he'd do that on the second date. Should've gone with my first intuition." He shrugged. "Three out of five isn't bad. I think you owe me a kiss 'becca."

"What! No! Our bet was that you would guess everything, in the exact order, and you didn't. So I won the bet."

Mokuba narrowed his eyes as he stared up at her. He knew she was right, but he also knew he could convince her to make-out with him in due time. "Ok 'becca, ask away." He pressed a button on his digital watch. "You have seven minutes."

Rebecca stared down at him trying hard to think of a question. She just figured she would clear a few things she had been wondering about for a while. "Why are you—or were you—doing bad in geometry?"

"Because it's too easy. Next question."

"If it's too easy then why would you…" she trailed off. She had a better question. "What happened between you and your brother?"

There was a moment of silence between them before Mokuba responded. "His company became more important to him than me alright? A few years ago I might have cared, but I don't anymore. He's too busy for me nowadays."

Rebecca's eyes softened as she stared at him. She didn't realize the Kaiba brothers had slowly drifted apart; she always thought the bond they shared was strong. She ran her fingers through the messy bangs that hung in his face suddenly feeling sorry for him. Seto Kaiba was the only family Mokuba had, and she knew first hand how it was to lose a family member.

Mokuba caught her looking at him with sadness in her eyes. "Don't look at me like that. I'm alright." He petted the small puppy resting on his chest. "You're wasting your time 'becca."

She swallowed hard and thought of something that would lighten the mood. "Do you think I'm pretty?"

"What?"

"Do you think I'm pretty? It's a simple question that I want you to answer truthfully coz I know when you're lying."

"Yes 'becca. You are so beautiful to me… makesmewanttoboneyou…" he mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing. Next question."

She sighed as she stared at the ceiling. Maybe she didn't want to know what he really said. "Why are you so… not innocent anymore?"

"Innocent? That went out with Capsule Monsters, besides I'm a musician now and I have no time for innocence."

"Right… why did I even ask, it's so simple." She rolled her eyes. "How many girlfriends have you had?"

"Hmm… that curious huh? Ok well let's see… there was that girl…then that girl… then that girl's cousin… her cousin's friend. Then that biker girl… hmm… damn it's hard to think of every girl's name. I'll go with the number ten, but that doesn't include the girls that I just dated for a while, coz technically we weren't together."

"Ok… ever date another musician?"

"Yep, a drummer, a singer, and a bass player. All ended within a week."

Rebecca sighed. "I wonder why?"

"Can I ask you something? What do you see in Leon?"

She froze. Was that hurt she saw in his eyes. No. Last time she thought she saw hurt, it was really laughter. Still… she didn't expect him to ask that. "Because he's sweet and genuine, he actually reminds me of how y—" She looked away from him. Good thing she caught herself before she said something she couldn't take back. _'How he used to act… that was along time ago.'_ "He also doesn't feel me up and try to get under my skirt," she added suddenly remembering the previous day.

"Nahhh… I'm saving that for prom night, or winter formal… maybe homecoming if I get lucky."

"What! You are so disgusting! What makes you believe that I would ever—"

"Sleep with me?" Mokuba laughed. "It's gonna happen. You will have the honor of being the first girl to—"

"Get off of me Mokuba! I don't get paid enough for this!"

He sat up and rested his back against the back of the couch. "Calm down, you're getting paid plenty." He glanced at his watch. "Your times up 'becca." He set the puppy on top of her backpack. "I want my make-out session."

Rebecca folded her arms and crossed her legs tightly. "You don't get it. I told you I won."

"Oh come on 'becca. What are you gonna do when Leon asks you? I know you've never scammed on anyone before."

"That's none of your business."

Mokuba turned her face to his. "What ever happened to us practicing on each other? Remember this: 'Mokuba put your lips like this… this is how we are supposed to kiss'. I know you remember that," he smirked.

She turned away from him. "I was young and stupid," she replied knowing full well what he was referring to. During the Grand Prix they would sneak off together and practice kissing so when they were older, they would know what to do. But that was a long time ago, and for once history wasn't going to repeat itself.

He shook his head. "You knew what you were doing 'becca." He touched his lips. "Come on, right here."

"No."

"You know you can't resist my charm."

"You have no charm."

Mokuba cupped her face, and gazed into her light colored eyes. He knew she always fell for his eyes. "Rebecca…" he purred. "Kiss me…"

Just as she inched closer to him Megumi walked in on them, her cheery voice making Rebecca sit back immediately. "Hello you two! How's the tutoring going?"

"It's Friday Megumi, the teachers don't give us homework," Mokuba said frustrated.

"Oh. Well in that case, you don't have to stay the whole time today. Well anyway, I want to give you your first week of pay." She reached into her purse and pulled out a plain envelope. "I hope cash is ok." She handed Rebecca the envelope.

"Thank you."

"Mr. Kaiba has given you a bonus since he has seen an improvement in Mokuba's school work."

"Oh, thank you so much. Tell him thank you."

"We should be thanking you Rebecca," Megumi smiled.

Rebecca stood up. "I should go. My grandpa wants me home a little earlier tonight. Good night Megumi. Bye Mokuba." She carefully picked up the sleeping puppy and threw her backpack over her shoulder, then headed out the room.

"See you next week Rebecca! Thanks again!" Megumi called after her.

Mokuba stood up and hurried after her. He knew he should follow Shizuka's advice and tell her how he felt, but would she believe him? He teased her about everything so why should she believe him? Nevertheless, maybe this once she would take him seriously. He needed to tell her… before it was too late. "Hold up 'becca!"

Rebecca stopped just as she opened one of the two double doors and turned around. "I warned you about calling me that."

"I know, but I'm different, so _I_ can call you 'becca."

She rolled her eyes. "How 'bout I start calling you Mokie?"

"No!" He had said it too fast.

"What do you want Mokie? I gotta get home," she smirked. That was two for her and zero for him.

"Do you want me to take you?"

"So you know where I live? No thank you." She walked out the door. "See you Monday Mokie."

"Mokie…" he grumbled. He caught up to her and clasped onto her wrist making her stop. "'becca."

"What?"

"I… want to… uh… to…um…"

Her eyes softened a bit. She didn't know what he was attempting to say, however she figured she would give him a chance. "What is it Mokuba?" She interlaced her fingers within his and gave him a small reassuring smile. Maybe for once he was going to be serious.

"I want to… make-out with you."

Rebecca snatched her hand back. "Must you ruin every moment we have together? Like I would let you stick your tongue down my throat!" She turned away from him and stormed off. She now knew that he would _never_ take anything serious.

Mokuba cursed to himself as he watched her walk away. He missed his chance again. Why couldn't he just tell her that he cared for her, and that he wanted to be with her? He truly didn't want to see her with Leon, or anybody else for that matter. He cursed again remembering the ring he saw on her finger; he knew Leon gave it to her and it probably was the same story with the puppy she was carrying on her shoulder. Was he running out of time? Did Leon love her? And did that ring symbolize the fact that they were together now? All questions he didn't have the answers to because he couldn't tell her how he truly felt…

"I want to tell you… that I love you Rebecca…"

* * *

**So there it is Chapter 5. Sorry if a lot of it was dialogue-ish, but I wanted Mokuba to confess his feelings out loud, not to Rebecca of course then my story would be over. I made Leon like prince charming in my story just so Mokuba has some competition, so you guys out there reading this story take notes. Just kidding, all you need is Axe body spray. LoL Also, if you don't know what a 'happy ending' is in a massage parlor, I'm not going to be the one to tell you. And if you figured what Mokuba mumbled to Rebecca, good for you!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading it coz when I first started writing this story, I thought it was going to summed up in like 4 chapters but I've already have ideas for the next few.**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


	6. Lyrics

**Hello all! I'm back with an update. I made up lyrics for this chapter (I don't own the Usher song Luther Vandross song). So I'm sorry if they sound poetry-ish coz I can't make up a song to save my life, but I wanted use original lyrics not something that was already out there. So yeah… just imagine that Mokuba can write 10x better than me. Ok I'm done disclaiming myself. Just enjoy!**

**Oh and you find out why this story is rated T. LoL**

* * *

_Lyrics_

Rebecca walked with Sabrina to her class. She was done with all of her morning classes, however she decided to stay on campus and wait in the long line in the _Records_ office to pick up a print out of her current grades. Normally she would have just used the automated phone system or looked at her grades online at her house, but she wanted to delay some time going home. Her mother returned home the previous night because her grandfather said she reluctant to come home Friday night. So her grandfather had to stay with her most of the weekend and convince her to come home because he and Rebecca missed her; which was only half true because Rebecca did not miss her mother. "Sabrina would you please stop reading my grades out loud? I know what it says."

"Ok one more time, because I think the world is coming to a end. Advanced Pych: _A_. Advanced Calculus: _A_. Anthropology: _A_. Anthropology lab: _A_."

"Sabrina I'm warning you."

"And Foods and Nutrition: _C_ minus!" she laughed. "How could you possibly have a C in a freshmen class?"

Rebecca narrowed her eyes. "………"

"Becky, cooking class is the easiest class in the whole college catalog. You take it as a freshmen to get three easy credits." Sabrina placed her arm around her friend. "How can you have _A_'s in all your hard classes and a _C_ in your easiest."

"Because I don't know how to cook…" she mumbled.

"That doesn't make sense, you used to cook for us all the time when we lived together."

"Microwave. I microwaved everything. Or ordered out." Sabrina stopped and Rebecca turned to her. "What?"

"I was just thinking… if there was a _microwaving_ class—"

"Good bye Sabrina!" she yelled storming off.

"Becky! I was so kidding. Wait up!" She caught up to her angry friend. "I just know that you can do better," she explained.

"Don't you think I know that?" Rebecca sighed and sat down on a nearby bench. "I know my grandpa is going to want to see my grades."

Sabrina joined her on the bench. "What did you your teacher say? Can you bring it up?"

She stared at the paper in her hands. "Only if I get an _A_ on both the mid-term and the final, then I might have a chance."

"Well then I'll help you," Sabrina assured her. "What are friends for?"

Rebecca hugged her older friend and smiled a little. "Thanks, but I don't think I can concentrate anyway."

"Oh… you mean because of your mother?" Rebecca nodded. "I see. Did you talk to her at all?"

She shook her head. "Nope. I was asleep when my grandpa brought her home last night and she was still asleep when I left this morning."

Sabrina gave her a sideways glance. "I… I think you should make amends with your mom. It's not healthy to hate your own mother."

"You don't understand Sabrina." Rebecca stood up. "I'm going to head home. I have homework to do."

"Alright. Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" she asked carefully.

"I'm sure," Rebecca answered quickly. She appreciated that Sabrina cared enough to ask, but she didn't like talking about that part of her life. It just had too many bad memories. "I'll be fine. I'm older and I can handle this now."

"Ok…" Sabrina said reluctantly as she stood up. "You know that you can call anytime and I will drop everything if you ever need me."

"I know," she smiled. "You've told me. I'll see you later." She gave her one last hug before walking off in the opposite direction.

Rebecca sat on the bench in front of the school waiting for the number two bus. She watched a few cars drive by before she remembered that she had brought her novel with her. She immediately opened her backpack and pulled out the small book. When she opened the front cover she noticed that her name was crossed out, right below it written in ink was: _Property of Mokuba Kaiba._ She rolled her eyes; why would he do that? "Just to annoy with me…" she thought to herself. She shook her head and opened to the page where her bookmark was. On the back of the bookmark was: _This is also the property of Mokuba Kaiba._ Rebecca sighed; how had he managed to do that without her knowing? She really didn't understand him. Why couldn't he take anything seriously?

"Forget Mokuba and his immature attitude," Rebecca said to herself softly. She continued with her novel until her bus showed up. She flashed her bus pass and stood sandwiched between various adults that took the bus to the train station. She was glad that the bus became somewhat deserted after the first stop at the train station otherwise she would have to stand up for the whole forty-five minutes. She hooked her elbow around the pole and continued to read her book until the bus reached its first destination. When over half of the occupants exited the bus she took her normal seat in the back corner of the bus.

Rebecca closed her novel and stared out the window. It wasn't that she was bored with her book or that she was done; it was simply because the guy in the story reminded her too much of Mokuba. She massaged her temples; why did her thoughts keep drifting in his direction? She shrugged and placed her book back into backpack. She pulled out a loose piece of paper that she didn't remember putting in her bag. She sighed; it was those lyrics Sabrina had printed out for her. She completely forgot she stuck them in there, and that she promised to read them. She glanced out the window at her surroundings—she had about five minutes before the bus reached her stop—so she decided she would read them.

She skimmed over the lyrics. "_There's always that one person that will always have your heart… You'll never see it coming cause you're blinded from the start… Know that you're that one for me it's clear for everyone to see…_" Rebecca shook her head, and then continued to skim down the page. "_Do you remember girl I was the one who gave you your first kiss cause I remember girl you was the one who said put your lips like this…_" She touched her lips with the tips of her fingers; that part was true. "_…Even though we used to argue it's alright… I know we haven't seen each other in awhile but you will always be…_" She pulled on the _stop request_ string; she had had enough of those lyrics. Only because Sabrina was right, some how or another, she was always right.

Rebecca folded up the paper and placed it back into her bag. She stepped off the bus and walked down the street toward her house. A part of her wanted to turn around and head in the other direction because of the person who was there waiting for her. "Maybe she isn't home… just maybe…" she said as she placed the key into the key-hole. "Grandpa! I'm home!" she called closing the door behind her. Even though her grandfather worked all day, he always came home for lunch so that they could eat together.

"He isn't home sweetie," a voice said from couch. "He said that we should go to lunch together today."

Rebecca stared at her mother sitting on the couch. Her blond hair was just as long as hers and she had her mother's eyes. She looked exactly like her mother, and she always found that an unfortunate curse. "I'm not hungry," she said coldly and headed to her room.

Her mother jumped off the couch and grabbed her daughter's arm. "Rebecca, please? I think it would be good for us. We need to catch up."

She sighed. Why did her grandfather do this to her? Well it didn't matter; it couldn't be helped. "Let me grab my purse."

_--:0:--_

The walk to the café was a quiet one. The two ladies haven't said anything to each other since they ordered their ice coffee and sandwiches. Rebecca was fine with the silence because she didn't have much to say to her anyway. Her mother however, was uncomfortable with the eerie silence between them.

"How are you Rebecca?"

"Fine… I guess," she answered starring off to no place in particular.

"Good. You look well, do you have a boyfriend?"

"No René," she called her mother by her first name, because she hardly deserved the title 'mother'. "I don't have a boyfriend."

She took her daughters hand, trying to grab her attention away from staring aimlessly out the window. "What about Leon… was it? Your grandfather said he is very fond of you."

"We're dating."

"I see…" She smiled a little. "You know while I was at rehab, I learned how to sew and I was thinking that we could go fabric shopping so I could make your prom dress."

"I'm in college René. There is no prom. Prom is something that happens in high school, I didn't go to high school," Rebecca responded flatly.

The older blond sighed and sat back in her chair as their order was set on the table. "I can understand why you're hostile towards me, and I don't blame you, but I do have an explanation."

"An explanation? For what, the fact that you stole my money for college? The reason you left me for ten years of my life? And now you want to come back and act like nothing's wrong?" Rebecca shook her head. "No I don't need an explanation for that." She sat back in her chair and sipped her coffee.

"Ok. I guess I deserved that. We don't have to discuss that now; we can keep it light and talk about other things. Um… do you still hang out with Yugi and play that card game… Duel Monsters?"

"I've seen him recently," she answered softly. "I don't play that often, sometimes for fun, but not really anymore."

"I remember seeing you on TV in different tournaments and whatnot. I was always so proud of you." She smiled as she swirled her straw around in her drink. "My college girl… are you in a sorority?"

"No, grandpa doesn't want me to be part of that kind of group because he says I'm too young to be in a sorority. Even if he let me, I wouldn't join because I'm in college for the education."

"I guess that is the most important thing right now."

There was an awkward silence between them before Rebecca decided to say anything. "I need to study for mid-terms, so I'm going to head home." She reached into her purse and set a few dollars on the table, then stood up and headed out the door.

"Wait Rebecca!" her mother called. She tossed a few dollars on the table and hurried after her daughter. "You didn't have to leave so suddenly."

She gave her a sideways glance. "I don't have much time to study, I have to tutor tonight."

"Oh… your grandpa told me about that. With your friend Mokuba right?"

"Yeah… friend." Rebecca left it at that. She wasn't about to open up to her mother about her personal life. She had other matters to worry about like midterms this week. She was sure she really didn't need to study much for her anthropology classes since her grandfather always discussed his excavations and discoveries with her; anthropology was easy for her. Calculus was also easy for her. Psychology was the only class she really had to study for, well that and cooking, but she couldn't really study for that. Even so she was just looking for an excuse to not spend time with her mother.

"You know now that I'm here, we can talk girl talk," she said as they entered the house. "We can talk about dating, guys or any questions you have about sex or your body."

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "No thanks."

"Do you need help studying?"

Rebecca walked into her room and rested her hand on the doorknob. "No I'm fine." She closed the door and sighed.

"Alright sweetie, if you need anything I'll be in the living room."

Rebecca rested her back on the door then slid down to the floor. "I'm sorry daddy…" She lowered her head and brought her knees close to her body. "…But I can't deal with this now…"

* * *

Mokuba laid on his bed jotting down lyrics to a new song that had been nagging in the back of his mind all weekend. Usually he would write about his life growing up as an orphan or being abandoned, or just life in general; this weekend however, all he could think about was love, and he couldn't write anything else until he got the lyrics out of his head and on paper. He knew it was because of Rebecca and how he handled the situation a few days ago. He blew his bangs off his face and then read over the lyrics; definitely not his usual stuff. "It doesn't matter, no one is gonna hear this song anyway."

"Mokuba!"

"Damnit, doesn't she have a life?" he grumbled.

"Oh there you are Mokuba," Megumi smiled standing in the doorway. "I was looking for you. Are you busy?"

"If I said I was, would you leave me alone?"

"Mokuba." She walked into his room and sat at the foot of his bed. "Your brother is going out of town this week on business."

"Wonderful, are we done now?"

Megumi sighed and opened her briefcase. "Mr. Kaiba wanted to pay Rebecca in advanced this week since he won't be returning until Saturday evening." She placed the envelope on the bed then stood up. "Mr. Kaiba said that he would be leaving tonight."

"Huh-hun… I can take care of myself."

"You know the rules Mokuba."

"Stop acting like my mother. You work for my brother, that's all."

Megumi stopped at the door and glanced over her shoulder. "Pardon me Mokuba, it's not my place to tell you what to do. However your brother instructed me to tell you since you probably won't be seeing him tonight. I will be going with him." She turned around and faced him. "I will try to convince him to have dinner with you tonight because I know it's hard to have dinner alone."

"Whatever."

"Good-bye Mokuba." She slowly withdrew from the boy's room and headed out the mansion.

"Out of town…" Mokuba whispered to himself. He sat up and tossed his notebook on top of his desk. He picked up his cell phone and speed dialed AJ's number. "Yo AJ."

"What's up?"

"I've got an idea, but let me three-way Terry real quick."

"Ok…"

Mokuba went down his contact list until he found his friend's name then called him. "Yo Terry."

"Hey Mokuba, what's up? You need girl advice?"

"Not from you. I got AJ here too."

"Sup?"

"Hey."

"Look guys, my brother is going outta town this week. So guess what I'm thinking?"

"What?" they asked in unison.

"P-a-r-t-y, a Halloween party. What do'ya think?"

"Yeah, go for it!" AJ said.

"I dunno… do you remember the last person who tried to throw a Halloween party? He ended up sitting in the back corner of the cafeteria with the guy who thinks he's batman."

Mokuba rolled his eyes. "Are you forgetting that I'm Mokuba Kaiba, the one known at Domino High for his notorious parties?"

"No one has thrown a Halloween party for three years—"

"Shut up Terry. Hey Mokuba I'll make up the flyers and spread the word."

"Alright. Are you in _Dr. Phil_?"

"I said I only watch it sometimes… Yeah I'm in."

"Good. Think you can find a DJ?"

"I guess… but why do AJ and I have to do all the work?"

"The party's at his house remember?"

"You guys aren't doing that much anyway. It's my house and my money."

"Hey Mokuba? Invite some senior girls," Terry said with a slight snicker.

"Yeah I will."

"And that college girl of yours," AJ laughed. "Hey when you tried to kiss her, did she slap you again?"

Mokuba narrowed his eyes. "Shut up."

"Hey guys. Halloween is on Thursday."

"So?"

"So who has a party on a Thursday?"

"Would you rather have a Halloween party on November first?" Mokuba asked rhetorically. "You're making the flyers right AJ?"

"Yeah."

"Good, don't let Terry help. Make sure you put on there that our band is gonna play, and that it's over whenever."

"Yeah I got you, don't worry. Look I gotta go, my mom is buggin'. Later."

"Yeah Later."

"Later AJ."

"So we don't have to wear costumes do we?"

"No Terry we don't." Mokuba glanced at his watch. "Look I gotta go."

"Ah. Gotta get ready for your session."

"Yeah Laters." Mokuba flipped his phone closed and fell back on his bed. As he stared up at the high ceiling he started to think about Rebecca. "I need to try harder, otherwise she'll be with that Schroider kid." He closed his eyes and rolled over. "Damn him and his niceness… sending her flowers and candy… how the hell did he know daisies were her favorite…" he mumbled to himself. He shook his head and stood up. He tossed his shirt on the bed and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

Rebecca walked through the courtyard of the Kaiba mansion. She was a little early because her mother complained about her leaving after the sun goes down. No matter how much she tried to explain that she could take care of herself, her grandfather told her to leave early just this once to make her happy. This was definitely going to be a long night; not only did she have to spend part of her night with Mokuba, but she also had to study for her psychology midterm in the morning, and then there was her mother… "As long as I don't stress out, I'll be fine." She walked up to the door and rang the bell.

The door opened slowly and the maid greeted her politely. "Hello Ms. Hopkins, please come in." She closed the door behind her. "Young master Kaiba is in his room. Please excuse me while I finish cleaning up." She curtsied, "His room is on the third floor, the fifth door on the right."

"Ok." Rebecca started up the staircase. She couldn't understand why Mokuba would never stay in one spot. First they were in the library, then the family room, and now in his room. "Would he just make up his mind?" As she reached the last step of the third floor she felt a sudden chill run down her back. She froze; did that mean anything? She shook her head; she was being paranoid. She continued down the hall counting the doors on the right until she came to the fifth one. She took a deep breath before she knocked on the partially closed door. "Mokuba? It's Rebecca. Are you in here?" she asked as she opened the door.

Rebecca entered his room carefully; she was sure he was probably hiding somewhere just so that he could jump out and scare her. "Mokuba?" She glanced around the room and relaxed a bit when she realized she heard running water coming from his bathroom. "He must be showering," she deduced and turned around. "I shouldn't be thinking about that…" She was about to leave, but then she figured she would get his geometry book for him since he would probably _conveniently_ forget it and they would end up talking—more like arguing—and not get any work done. She glanced around a bit. "Now if I were a geometry book, where would I be?"

Rebecca walked over to his desk, which was cluttered with papers, schoolwork, and articles of clothing. The clutter reminded her of her own desk, except her desk was filled with stacks of papers with equations, formulas, and plans for future experiments. She sifted through the papers until she saw the cover of his geometry book. She picked it up and accidentally knocked off a few papers, including a notebook. She got down on her knees and picked up the loose papers and placed them back on the desk. She picked up the open spiral notebook last and she was about to stand up but she became curious to read what was written in it. "This must be… his lyrics. Hmmm…" She rested her back against the side of his bed and rested the notebook on her lap.

_How can you make me feel this way?  
__I feel like you lied to me  
__You said you would wait for me  
__But now I watch you walk away  
__Away from me and into the arms of someone else  
__Sometimes I wonder if this is real  
__Did I really lose you to him?_

_I'm torn up inside  
__Sittin' here thinking about you  
__And wondering if I should tell you  
__That I truly love you_

Rebecca jumped when she heard a yawn. How could she have gotten carried away with reading his lyrics? She knew it was wrong, but that was the least of her worries. Mokuba was right behind her probably getting dressed. She covered her mouth with both of her hands to make sure he didn't hear her breathing. She was thankful that his king size bed was high off the floor, and for once she was thankful for her shortness. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard the sound of possibly a towel dropping to the floor. Why didn't she hear the bathroom door shut? Did he shut it? And what about the water? Why didn't she hear it turn off? No… no… why had she been so careless? This wasn't happening; he was bound to find her 'hiding' on the side of his bed. She suddenly felt weight on the bed. Her heart was pounding even louder in her chest; he was sure to find her now. How was she ever going to explain this?

"What the hell?"

Rebecca jumped up and pressed her back against the wall. "I'm sorry Mokuba I didn't mean to! I was just looking for you…and…and…" she rambled off quickly, the last part of her sentence muffled together.

Mokuba jumped off the bed. "Rebecca!"

They each held each other's gazes for a moment until Rebecca's eyes began to slowly travel down his bare body; her mind was telling her stop, but her eyes betrayed her until they landed on his…

"I'm sorry… sorrysorrysorrysorrysorry…" She stumbled out of his room with her eyes closed. Now her eyes wanted to close, _after_ she saw him. She quickly ran down the staircase and out the door.

A stunned Mokuba only shook his head and laughed.

Rebecca ran down the block to the bus stop at the end of the cul-de-sac. She fumbled around in her purse until she found her cell phone and dialed Sabrina's number. There was no better time for Sabrina to be true to her promise. "Sabrina! I need you to come and get me now!" she said frantically.

"Rebecca? Ok calm down…"

"I can't. Sabrina please! You have to come get me!"

"Ok… ok… tell me where you are."

"The bus stop in the rich part of Domino… near…near the Kaiba mansion. Please hurry Sabrina," she pleaded.

"Alright I'll be there as soon as I can."

Rebecca sat on the bench and buried her face into her hands. "That didn't just happen… that didn't just happen." She shook her head and gripped the book in her lap; her eyes shot open. "I didn't run off with his geometry book did I?" She sighed, then glanced over her shoulder suddenly hearing footsteps coming her way. Her heart jumped to her throat when the steps closed in on her.

"Hello," a gray-haired woman greeted as she walked by with her tiny dog.

Rebecca forced a smile and waved. "Come on Sabrina…"

After waiting the longest fifteen minutes of her life, she finally saw Sabrina's convertible pull up to the curb. Rebecca immediately jumped in and instructed her friend to drive.

Sabrina complied with her friend's request and headed back to downtown Domino. "What happened Rebecca?" she asked after a few moments of silence. She received no response from the small blond. "Come on tell me what happened. I ran like twenty red lights to get over here." There was still no response from her. "Did… he force himself on you?"

"No Sabrina."

"Ok. Did you force yourself on him?"

"No!"

"Ok well at least my heart can go down a few points. Sheesh you really scared me on the phone Becky. Are you going to tell me what happened?" Rebecca shook her head. "Ummm… how about we go get a _Java Chip_ at Starbucks? And you can tell me what happened."

_--:0:--_

Rebecca sat at a table by the window while she waited for Sabrina to order their drinks. She was trying to sit comfortably in the chair but she couldn't, not after what she saw; she remembered everything too vividly.

Sabrina walked over and set their beverages on the table. "Are you going to tell me what happened?" she asked as she sat down.

"I…I saw something of Mokuba's," Rebecca replied softly.

She leaned forward a bit. "What did you see?"

She stared down at her hands in her lap. "His um… uh… _family jewels_…"

Sabrina looked at her friend oddly. "His jewels?"

"Yeah… you know Sabrina… his _package_…"

"What package? What are you talking about?"

"Sabrina! I _saw_ him!" Rebecca emphasized. Did her friend honestly not get it?

"I get the part where you saw him, but what did you see? First you said jewels… then package… I don't get what you are talking about."

Rebecca slammed her hands on the table. "I saw his dick Sabrina!"

The whole café went silent and every person turned toward the blond and her dark haired friend. The small group of old women in the café shot angry glares in their direction; they also whispered among themselves and shook their heads in disgust.

"Oh… _that_ package. If you had said _manlyhood_ I would've gotten it. Nobody says package anymore."

Rebecca rubbed her brow. "That's besides the point Sabrina."

"Right… so that's what you were so traumatized about?" Sabrina laughed. "This is so sad…"

"What is?"

She sipped her drink before she spoke. "That you got to see a guy's manlyhood before me… I mean I've seen pictures in books that say _know your body_ and stuff like that. The thing I don't understand is why I would need to know how to put a male condom on correctly you know? Shouldn't that be the guy's responsibility?"

"Sabrina…"

"I'm sorry. It's just that you're fifteen and I'm twenty-one."

She rolled her eyes. "Sabrina would you stop it?"

"Sorry."

There was brief silence between the two girls.

"So… what did he look like?"

"Sabrina!"

"Sorry… sorry…"

More silence between them.

"Was he big?"

"Sabrina!" Rebecca stood up angrily.

Sabrina took her friend's hand, and yanked her back into her chair. "Sorry…sorry… it's just that I heard Seto Kaiba has a manly sized one, so I was just wondering if it ran in the family…"

"You're not helping." She tapped her fingers on the textbook sitting on the table. "I accidentally took his book."

"How did this happen? The _accident_ that is."

Rebecca sighed. "I went into his room because the maid said he was in there. I heard the shower running so I was just going to leave and wait in the library as usual, but then I went to grab his geometry book so he didn't forget it, and then I started reading his lyrics and got distracted."

"Wait! Mokuba's a musician?" Rebecca narrowed her eyes and Sabrina grinned. "What does he write about?"

"I don't remember." Rebecca sighed again. "Anyway, I was sitting between his bed and wall and that's when I heard him…"

"Oh… I get it. That's when you stood up and _saw_ him," she giggled. "What did he say?"

"I don't know. I ran out before I heard him say anything."

Sabrina tilted her head and smiled. "Hey, it's ok. You probably would've seen it on prom night anyway." Before Rebecca could respond she laughed, "Oh I'm so kidding. So are you going back?"

"No! Not after what just happened."

"You have to return his book right? He might need it."

"I can't." Rebecca looked at her phone. "He's calling me."

"Pick up, he's probably wondering what happened to you."

"No."

Sabrina rolled her eyes and snatched her friend's phone away from her. "Fine I will."

"No Sabrina!"

"Hello? Mokuba?… no this is Sabrina. …she's right here… oh no she's fine… yeah…"

"Sabrina…" Rebecca pleaded. This was officially the most embarrassing day in her life. How could something like this happen? All she wanted was some extra money for school and now look where she was. "Sabrina! Could you—"

"Shh… are you sure? So you have geometry after lunch? …Alright… bye." Sabrina handed her the phone. "He said he doesn't need it tonight."

She took a sigh of relief. "Good."

"So do you want me to take you home now?"

"And explain to my grandpa what happened? Yeah right."

Sabrina stood up and threw her purse over her shoulder. "Well then, let's go shopping."

_--:0:--_

Rebecca entered her house around the time she usually did: seven-thirty. She was so relieved that she didn't to face Mokuba again tonight. She knew she would have to face him tomorrow night, and she knew he would probably tease her about this until who knows when. "Grandpa?" she called when she noticed he wasn't in the living room like he usually was.

"Rebecca," her grandfather smiled emerging from his room. "How was your day my dear?"

"Interesting…" she answered. She smiled back at him; she knew what his smile meant. "Discover something new today grandpa?"

"Yes, we'll go over it in detail after dinner."

"What are we having?"

"Whatever your mother cooks for us," he smiled.

Rebecca shook her head and headed to her room. "Grandpa…" She tossed her purse on the bed and set down the tiny shopping bag full of overpriced mall jewelry.

"Rebecca," her grandfather said firmly as he entered her room. "I don't appreciate you being rude to your mother today. I wanted you two to have lunch together so that you can make amends and let the past be forgiven."

She folded her arms. "I know you don't expect that after one day."

"Please Rebecca, at least try to be nicer." He patted her head softly. "Now get washed up for dinner alright?"

"Yes grandpa." He smiled at her then left the room.

Rebecca sat down at her vanity mirror and turned on the small radio. Why couldn't her grandfather understand the situation from her point of view? For ten years she lived without parents. She gripped the hem of her skirt tightly, and used her free hand to hold her head up. "No… don't cry," she commanded herself. "You've gotten over this a long time ago… a long time ago…" she repeated. "It can't be helped… even though he promised…" Tears of pain ran down her cheeks as the lyrics to the song playing on the radio began to sink in.

_Back when I was a child, before life removed all the innocence  
My father would lift me high and dance with my mother and me and then  
Spin me around 'til I fell asleep  
Then up the stairs he would carry me  
And I knew for sure I was loved  
If I could get another chance, another walk, another dance with him  
I'd play a song that would never, ever end  
How I'd love, love, love  
To dance with my father again_

_When I and my mother would disagree  
To get my way, I would run from her to him  
He'd make me laugh just to comfort me  
Then finally make me do just what my mama said  
Later that night when I was asleep  
He left a dollar under my sheet  
Never dreamed that he would be gone from me  
If I could steal one final glance, one final step, one final dance with him  
I'd play a song that would never, ever end  
__How I'd love, love, love  
To dance with my father again…_

Rebecca rested her arm on top of the desk and cried into her forearm. She cried out all the emotions she had been holding inside of her for so long. For the past seven years she had always acted like nothing was wrong… like nothing was bothering her… like nothing was eating her up inside… the truth was her heart was aching inside because not only did she miss her father, but she was beginning to forget him since she was so young when he passed away. Pictures were one thing, but her memory of him… was slowly drifting away like a lost childhood memory.

"Rebecca?" her grandfather asked entering her room again. "Are you ready for—Rebecca?" He touched her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Rebecca jumped up and flung her arms around him. "Grandpa…" she sobbed. "…He promised… he promised he would never leave me…"

He softly rubbed her back. "I know Rebecca… I know…"

"I miss him too sweetie…" her mother said softly as she stood at the door. "I miss him too…"

* * *

**There it is another chapter done. **

**Ok a little author's note: The part where Sabrina didn't understand what _family jewels_ were, that is a true story for me. A friend of mine didn't get what a group of girls and I were talking about until I said what Rebecca said… And that part where Sabrina was talking about the _know your body_ book, yeah… I opened a book and found that in there.**

**I had too much fun writing this chapter, but I promise, the next few chapters will be more drama-ish… well sort-of… I'll find a way to throw humor into my story, and explain more about Rebecca's past.**

**As always tell me what you think in a review. Thanks for reading!**


	7. A Trip To Domino High

**Hello all! I'm back with an update. Why so soon? Well I was trying to update on my b-day, but I didn't finish in time. Oh well I'm now halfway legal and this is the second story I updated now that I'm 18. LoL I hope you like it. **

**Watch out for language and Mokuba's innuendo LoL (that's why it's rated T)****

* * *

**

_A Trip To Domino High_

Rebecca sat on the passenger side of Sabrina's convertible staring down at the geometry book sitting in her lap. She was trying to force herself not to fall asleep right then and there because of her episode the previous night. She had tossed and turned most of the night because of night terrors, which involved silently crying to herself. Her puppy—now named Hanzel after the fairy tale—laid near the bed all night and occasionally licked her hand as if he knew what was bothering her and was trying to calm her down. Nothing truly worked though, not even hugging the teddy bear her father had given to her when she was five.

Her grip on the textbook became tighter as she tried not to break down and cry over her sad childhood memories. Rebecca sat back in her seat and stared up at the cloudless sky; crying wouldn't help the situation at all, that's why she gave it up a long time ago. She glanced over at her friend humming to herself while fixing her hair in the rearview mirror, which was futile anyway because once she started driving the wind would ruin it again.

"These nuts are so good Becky."

Rebecca sighed. "Stop it Sabrina."

"No really they are… for cafeteria food anyway."

"Sabrina…"

"They leave a salty aftertaste in your mouth though."

"Sabrina would you cut it out!"

"I'm sorry," she laughed. "I couldn't resist. Nuts?… I mean peanuts, do you want some?"

"No."

Sabrina smiled at her friend. "So are you going in or what?"

Rebecca sighed and buried her face in her hands. "Can you do it for me? Please Sabrina?"

"I love would love to Becky, but unlike you all my classes are in the afternoon, so I have a final to take, and I just have enough time make it there. You know my teachers are real anal about tardiness." Sabrina touched her shoulder. "Listen, you don't even have to see him, just go into the office and say you want to leave something for Mokuba Kaiba, then leave. If that doesn't work then just walk in and hand it to him, coz you look more like a high-schooler than I do." She grinned. "So go… out of my car. I need to leave."

Rebecca reluctantly opened the door and stepped onto the curb. "Bye Sabrina," she said as she closed the door. "Good luck on your final."

"Thanks! See ya!" she called as she sped away.

Rebecca stared at the convertible until it was out of sight. She regretted taking his book, seeing him fully, and working for him—well for his brother, nevertheless she still had to see him—so there she stood in front of Domino High School clutching the book she had accidentally taken the night before. Sabrina told her that Mokuba said he needed his book by lunchtime because his class was right after lunch. She took a deep breath then entered the gates of the high school.

Rebecca walked through the courtyard then up the steps to the main building, passing various students talking, playing hacky-sac, and listening to music. She pressed against the door and entered the school; she glanced around a bit before noticing signs pointing her in the direction of the main office. While following the arrows to the office she observed couples attempting to hide from the kids walking down the hallway so that they could have the privacy to make-out. _"This isn't very different from college, except no one tries to hide…"_ she thought to herself as she finally reached attendance office. "Excuse me?" she asked politely to the woman typing on the computer.

"Yes?" the woman replied with her eyes still glued to the computer screen.

Rebecca set the book on the counter. "Could I leave this here for Mokuba Kaiba?"

The woman typed a few more words then hit the Enter key. "Why don't you go find him, I'm sure he's in the cafeteria." She bent down and picked up her purse. "It's my lunch break."

"I… I have to leave. So can I just leave it?"

"Uhhh…fine…" she shrugged. "Susan?" she called referring to the woman dressed in a blue T-shirt and white shorts, with a walkie-talkie on her hip. It was obvious she worked at the school as some kind of guard duty or hall monitor.

Susan walked over and lifted her shades. "Yeah? What is it?"

"Could you handle this? Thanks," she said as she headed off in the opposite direction.

"No respect." She turned to Rebecca. "So what did you need?"

Rebecca took a step back. Something about this person was a little intimidating. "I just need to give this to Mokuba Kaiba," she answered.

"Ah. Let me find out where he is." She picked up her walkie-talkie. "Hey does anyone see Mokuba around? Send him to the office."

"_Yeah I'll tell him."_ A voice said over the static.

"Good." Susan looked at Rebecca again. "So what's your name?"

"Re—"

The voice came over the static again cutting her answer short. _"We need you out here in the courtyard Sue. The boys are fighting again."_

"Alright. Look just wait for your friend here ok?"

"No… I can't!" Rebecca called after the intimidating woman; it was too late, she was already off to handle a more important matter, well important in her eyes; Rebecca's matter was of different importance that no one seemed to understand. She sighed and slid the geometry book off the counter; why did every god in the universe hate her? Why doesn't she just leave? There's a chance Mokuba would find the book, and all he has to do is open it to see that it's his; his name is written all over the only page a student is allowed to write in the book, so it isn't easy to miss. And even if he didn't get it because someone decided to pick it up and walk away with it, did it really matter? He had more than enough money to replace a sixty-dollar book.

"Hey 'becca."

Rebecca's head shot up. It was official, ever god in the universe did in fact hate her, why else would everything that could go wrong, does? She turned to him slowly unable to say anything, and to make things worse, her eyes kept glancing at that part of him that she wasn't meant to see.

Mokuba took notice of this and grinned. "See something you like down there? Maybe you would prefer if I take off these uniform pants."

"No! Cut it out Mokuba!"

"Good one," AJ laughed standing off to the right of him.

"Yeah… maybe you guys should use one of the classrooms," Terry added standing off to the left.

Rebecca's eyes widened for a moment. _"He told them? He told them! That jerk!"_ she thought to herself.

"Hey cut it out, she has more class than that." Mokuba tilted his head and smiled a little. "So what did'ya come to visit me for?"

She held out his book and smiled a bit, she couldn't help it, he _did_ defend her… sort of. "I accidentally took your book."

"Oh that." He took the book from her and handed it to Terry. "You see the thing about that is…" He snaked his arm around her tiny waist and started to head back to the cafeteria. "I didn't really need it. We get two sets of books, one for home and one for school. …I just wanted an excuse to see you 'becca."

Rebecca glared at him. "I warned you about calling me that." She freed herself from his hold on her. "Look, I would have seen you tonight, I don't see…" She narrowed her eyes. "Stop laughing."

"I can't help it 'becca," Mokuba laughed. "You don't know what I'm thinking."

"I don't want to know."

He placed his arm around her shoulders. "Let me buy you lunch 'becca."

"One: stop calling me 'becca, and two: I have more important things to do than to socialize with a high-schooler."

"I'd call that a burn," Terry chuckled.

"Come on 'becca, I know you have nothing to do."

Rebecca sighed. He was right, the only person waiting for her at home was her mother, and she wasn't exactly fond of the fact that her grandfather was trying to force them to spend time together. So that was her dilemma, spend time with her so-called mother, or with Mokuba; she chose Mokuba. "Fine, but I'm not staying long. I have finals to study for and sleep to catch up on," she added as she reluctantly followed him through the halls of the school.

"Huh-hun… right 'becca. You remember my boys: AJ and Terry." Rebecca nodded. "They're the other members of my band." Mokuba took her hand and led her to an empty table in the cafeteria full of students carrying on in different conversations that involved _who's with who_, and the latest gossip.

"I don't think she's heard us play Mokuba," AJ pointed out. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper and slid it over the table. "Our band is playing on Thursday."

Rebecca glanced at the flyer. "Does your brother know you're throwing a party?"

"Of course not. He's outta town. So are you going to come to my party?" She didn't respond. "Well you think about it, I'm known for my parties 'becca." Mokuba smiled at her. "So what do you want to eat?"

"I don't eat cafeteria food, it's unhealthy" she replied.

"You're fifteen years old, you are encouraged to eat unhealthy," Mokuba laughed.

"She's fifteen?" Terry asked. "You're fifteen? Mokuba I thought you only go after senior—"

"No Terry! Don't say it." He rolled his eyes. "Freshmen."

She shrugged. "I don't care, we're not together. I'm with Leon remember?"

Mokuba's heart stopped for a moment, but he kept his cool.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked looking around.

"Yeah 'becca I'll have sex with you, it'll cost you though."

Rebecca narrowed her eyes. "I'm going to ignore that. Why is every guy at this school wearing a blue uniform except for you?"

Mokuba placed his hands on her shoulders so she would face him. "You need to understand something 'becca: I'm Mokuba Kaiba. I own this school and I do what I want, besides black is better color on me, it brings out my eyes don't you think?"

"When he says _own_, he means by being popular."

"Terry. She knows what he means."

"Every girl he's said that to says: really? You own the school? How much did it cost?"

"Does she look like a fan girl to you?"

"You can never tell."

AJ dropped his shoulders. "Why do we hang out with you again?"

"I'm the other guitarist in the band."

Mokuba and Rebecca both looked at them, then back at each other. "Yeah so anyway, everyone is getting ready for homecoming."

"And we're hoping our lead singer here," AJ said leaning over the table. "Gets crowned prince."

Rebecca glanced over her shoulder at the group of girls giving her the evil eye. "What's with the girls over there?"

Mokuba stared in the direction she was referring to. "Oh them… psh… that's my fan club. They're harmless. They get suspicious of any girl I talk to alone."

"You have a fan club?"

"Yeah… I swear I told you that."

"I don't think so." She motioned her head behind him to the table with the girls wearing some black with their pink and green uniforms, which was against the rules. "What about them, they're looking over here?"

"My groupies."

Terry cleared his throat. "What was that Mokuba?"

He rolled his eyes. "All right. _Our_ groupies."

"I see… what about the girls over there glaring at you?" Rebecca asked.

"Ah… the cheer squad. Well they've been hostile towards me ever since I broke up with their captain last week," Mokuba answered. "I'm waiting for an all out war to break out between them all," he laughed.

"That would be fun to see. Groupie versus fan girl… who will win?" AJ joked.

"Yeah… you know Mokuba, I better get going. I have to get home and study," Rebecca said standing up from the table. "See you later ok? Bye guys." She waved and headed out of the cafeteria.

Mokuba watched her leave and debated on whether he should go after her or not. Was there any point? She did say she was _with_ Leon. Did she mean with him as in boyfriend and girlfriend? No… not after that short amount of time, he couldn't have been _that_ charming, could he?

"You're just going to let her leave huh?" Terry asked snapping Mokuba back into reality.

"Don't do it Terry, let him handle this."

"It's obvious she wanted you to follow her man," he added ignoring AJ.

Mokuba stretched his arms above his head. "Nahh… I don't think so." He got up from the table and headed out the cafeteria. "I think I'll go make sure she found the exit ok."

"I told you to stay out of it."

"And I told you, he's in love with this girl." Terry got up from the table. "Come on let's go watch our _Mokie_ make a fool out of himself."

"Too much Dr. Phil…" AJ shook his head.

Mokuba walked quickly down the corridors of the school looking for the blond that had captured his heart. _"Damnit I'm starting to think like those annoying boy bands… fuck I don't want to turn into one them… writing songs about love and…"_ he thought to himself. "There she is." He had caught a glimpse of her just as she slipped out the main door to the school. He hurried after her, but tried not to make it obvious that he was. "Hey 'becca wait up!" he called when he walked outside.

Rebecca paused for a moment, turned to him, and then kept walking. Mokuba caught up to her and walked beside her. "I know you heard me."

"I did. I chose to ignore you. I hate that name 'becca."

"Ok. _Rebecca_, are you going to ignore me now?"

She stopped. "What do you want?"

Mokuba smirked. Usually she was careful with whatever she said to him, but today she didn't say anything about his innuendo. He stared into her eyes; something was different about her today, she seemed upset about something. Should he ask her? Yes, but first… "I want us to share a hotel room on prom night."

Rebecca sighed and continued walking. "You know Mokuba… you are really irritating."

"That's it? No yelling? No smack across the head?" He walked up to her and grabbed her wrist to make her face him. "What's wrong with you?" he asked as he released her.

"Nothing," she replied softly. She rested her back against the wall that surrounded the school. "I just don't have the energy to deal with you today."

Mokuba placed his hand on the wall above her shoulder and leaned close to her. "Something _is_ up with you 'becca. I can tell. You know why? It's because whenever a girl says _nothing_ is wrong, it means _everything_ is wrong." She shook her head. "You've been crying haven't you? I can always tell when girls have been crying, it's a gift I have."

"A gift you have?" She shook her head. "You must think you're God's gift to women."

"Honestly, I think I'm God's gift to _one_ woman," he smiled. Rebecca rolled her eyes. "It's called charm 'becca."

"You don't have it."

Mokuba backed off her a bit and flipped his long hair behind him. "Would you rather me act like fairy-boy, and shower you with useless gifts you aren't going to use. The flowers he gave you are going to wither in a week, and you are never going to eat the candy he gave you, it's just going to sit in the box and expire."

Rebecca sighed. "I don't like you making fun of Leon, and I don't like you not taking anything seriously. I also don't like the sexual crap you say to me every time we see each other. And do you know what annoys me the most?" Mokuba shook his head and smiled. "That you call me 'becca! That is the most irritating… thing… that you do to me!"

"You're forgetting the part where I try to kiss you."

"You didn't try—" That was a mistake, because before she could finish her sentence Mokuba pressed his lips against hers.

He couldn't lose her to him, he loved her too much, but damnit all, why couldn't he come out and tell her that? He pinned her wrists to the brick wall she was pressed up against, ignoring her struggle for him to release her. Why did he have to say it? With all her intelligence couldn't she tell that he fell for her a long time ago? Mokuba felt her calm down so he released her; he was shocked to feel her tiny hands sliding along his open uniform jacket. He rested his hands on her shoulders enjoying the feel of her soft skin. "Rebecca…" he uttered softly, his hair falling in his face.

"Mokuba…" She frowned and slapped him hard across the cheek.

"Ohhhh!" AJ laughed. "Shit! That sounded like it hurt."

"Mokuba is getting punked by a girl!" One of his peers yelled.

"Stop doing that to me!" Rebecca yelled a little breathless from their kiss. She couldn't believe she fell for him again. How could he do that to her every time? She pushed him out the way and stormed out of the school. Unbeknownst to him she had enjoyed their kiss… it was just… she didn't want to be _that_ kind of girl.

"Why do you let her punk you?" AJ asked standing behind Mokuba.

Mokuba didn't respond. He knew she was upset about something and he knew he was the only one who could make her feel better. "I don't know AJ. There's something about her…"

"Out of all the girls you could have, you pick the one that doesn't want you." He patted his back. "Nice going, I think she hates you."

"Nahhh… she wants me, she's just playing hard to get. We've been playing this game since we were little," Mokuba smirked.

"I'd hate to ruin your trip down memory lane, but I think that was the bell," Terry said as he walked back toward school.

"Freshmen. Why does he hang with us again?"

"He's the other guitarist in our band."

"Couldn't we get rid of him?"

"Nahhh… AJ. You know he can play, and he helps with the lyrics. Besides he was better than all those wanna-be's who wanted to be our bass."

"I guess…" he shrugged. "Wanna ditch and just kick it?"

"Alright. Go get Terry."

"Freshmen… always gotta be early to class," AJ muttered as he headed back into the school.

Mokuba slipped out the gate quickly before one of the guard duties came by and demand to see his open-period sticker on his I.D. card. He walked down the block a bit and leaned against the wall surrounding the school. "Something was definitely wrong with her today…" He stared up at the clear blue sky. "I'll get her to talk to me."

* * *

Rebecca arrived at her house about twenty minutes later. She just decided to walk, since she lived so close to the school, that and because she wanted to delay anytime spent with her mother. She glanced at her phone as she walked through her front yard. "Sabrina…" She flipped open her phone and greeted her friend with a polite hello.

"So how did it go?"

Rebecca sighed. "He kissed me again."

"Omigod really? And I bet you kissed him back right?" Rebecca remained silent. "Ha! I knew it! This is so cute Becky."

"Cute? It's not cute." She sat down on the lawn furniture on her porch.

"Why not? You two want each other so bad…" Sabrina laughed.

"Sabrina! That's not true!"

"Rebecca… why else would you let him kiss you? You know for a girl doesn't like it when a guy gives you mixed messages, you are sure sending him some."

Rebecca stood up and unlocked the door to her house. She didn't want to answer her friend after that last comment, so she just listened to her repeat her name over and over again as she entered the house. She noticed her mother sitting on the couch watching TV; was this all she was going to do? Sit on the couch and never get a job? She shrugged and continued to her room without saying a word to the woman sitting on the couch.

"Hello Rebecca honey. Feeling better today?"

Rebecca closed the door to her room and plopped on the bed. "I don't want to be that kind of girl Sabrina."

"What kind of girl?"

"That… friends with benefits type of girl."

"Oh… so that's what's bugging you. Well why don't you go out with him?"

"Sabrina? You are suggesting that I _date_ Mokuba?"

"Yeah. Why not?"

"Leon Von Schroider? Does that ring a bell?"

"Oh. I forgot about him… hmm… you know, you are so lucky having two rich guys fighting over you."

"Sabrina that's hardly—"

"Oh hey! I gotta go. I'm going out to lunch with a few of my classmates. I'll talk to you later alright?"

"Yeah. Have fun. Bye."

"Wait, I have to know something."

"What?" Rebecca asked as she grabbed her teddy bear and hugged it.

"Who's a better kisser? Mokuba or Leon?"

"I'm not answering that."

"Come on… I know you've thought about it… Alright! I'm coming!"

"Good bye Sabrina."

"Bye. Get some rest."

Rebecca smiled as she stared at the wallpaper on her phone. Sabrina was truly her best friend, even if sometimes—more like always—she could be too much, she was still the most understanding friend she has ever had. After she told her about her incident the previous night, Sabrina didn't say much, just hugged her, and that was all she wanted.

Rebecca rolled over to her side and closed her eyes. "Who's a better kisser? Mokuba or Leon…" she murmured into the fuzzy ear of her teddy bear. "It's obviously—" A knock at her door interrupted her thoughts.

"Rebecca honey? Are you ok?"

"I will be when you leave," she mumbled to herself. She felt weight sink her mattress then felt something cold on her ear. "Hanzel stop," she giggled. She placed him on her lap and sat up. "Do you want something?" she asked the blond leaning against her bedpost.

"I wanted to… that is… I was hoping… you would like to come with me to the fabric store. I want to make you a dress and show you—"

"Pass. I'm too tired."

René sighed, "Please Rebecca? I really do want us to get along."

Rebecca glanced at her. "You should have thought of that before you stole my college money."

"Is all this really about money Rebecca?"

"I'm not discussing this with you." She stood up and walked over to her window. She petted the tiny puppy in her arms and watched the cars go by. Why did she have to come back into her life now? She was content with her life; it wasn't perfect but it was _her_ life, and now she was losing a hold of it again. All because _she_ showed up.

"We have to discuss this Rebecca!" her mother retorted. "I won't be able to live with myself if we didn't reconcile." René took a breath and softened her voice. "I can't go on with my life knowing my own daughter…" She wiped the tear falling down her cheek. "I just want us to get along… I know our relationship won't ever be perfect, but still…"

Rebecca set down her puppy then turned to her mother. Something about seeing her mother crying over her softened her heart a little. "Let's just go the fabric store alright?"

René smiled a bit and then hugged her daughter. "I love you so much Rebecca… please don't hate me…"

_--:0:--_

The bus ride into downtown Domino was a quiet one. Rebecca wanted it that way, so every time her mother tried to bring up any topic she would just brush it off with a short answer. Thankfully her mother quit by the time they ended up at the store.

The store itself wasn't as large as the ones in Tokyo with walls and walls filled with different textures of fabrics in all different colors. No, this store wasn't anything like that, instead it was just a simple shop where a seamstress could pick up sewing supplies and make simple household items or clothing.

René grabbed one of the small gray carts at the entrance, and looked around for a moment. "Hmmm… I wonder if they have a sewing kit already put together?… Rebecca honey? Are you still with me?"

"Yes René."

"Good," she smiled. "Let's go back there first I think I see supplies over there."

Rebecca waited as her mother picked out scissors, pins, measuring tape, tracing paper, and different kinds of rulers. She now wished she had brought her book with her because this little _outing_ with her mother was boring. She followed her mother around the store while she picked up various types of fabrics, mostly silk and satin, in pastel colors, and white lining for the dresses she planned to make for her. When they made it to the cutting table, Rebecca was reading the flyer Mokuba's had given to her earlier that day.

"What's that honey?"

"An invitation to a Halloween party."

"How many yards?" the woman behind the cutting table asked.

"Three for all of them," René answered. "Oh? A Halloween party? Are you going?" Rebecca shrugged and stuffed the flyer back into her pocket. "Do you need a costume? I'll make you one."

"I'm not even certain that I'm going."

"You should go honey, you need to hang out with your friends," she smiled. "A girl your age doesn't need to be in the house all day."

"Is that all ma'am?" the woman behind the desk asked folding up the fabric.

"Hmm… do you have any plain black stretchy fabric?"

"Yes," she pointed. "Over there in the corner by the tweed."

"Could you get it for me Rebecca?"

Rebecca rolled her eyes and walked in the direction the woman pointed.

"Your daughter?"

"Yes."

"She's cute, she looks just like you."

"Thank you."

Rebecca set the bundle of fabric on the table. "Is this it?"

"Yes, thank you honey. Three yards of this one as well."

"Can we go now?" she asked when the woman behind the counter handed her the stack of folded up fabric.

"I just need some zippers, and thread, then we can leave." René looked at her daughter. "Are you enjoying the time we spend together Rebecca? I am."

Rebecca just nodded. She didn't want to start up the drama again, so she decided not to say a word. She wanted to ask her where she got the money to pay for her supplies, but she decided not to since she didn't want to end up starting a scene in the store arguing about the money she stole from her. After her mother did that to her, she stopped visiting her. She told her grandfather to do the same, but he continued to visit with her, telling her it's not healthy to not have some kind of relationship with her mother. She watched her mother as they left the store.

She wasn't ready to forgive her yet.

_--:0:--_

Rebecca took a breath before she rang the doorbell to the Kaiba mansion. She wasn't exactly sure why she decided to even come back after the stunt he pulled earlier that day, but there she was, waiting patiently on his doorstep.

When the maid opened the door, she gave Rebecca an odd look before inviting her in. "Hello Miss. Hopkins… um… Young Master Kaiba is expecting your… um… services. He is in his room on the third floor."

"My services?" she thought to herself. It dawned on her that maybe she thought something happened yesterday. "I'm only here to _tutor_ Mokuba, not do _anything_ else."

"Yes… of course Miss. Hopkins. Young Master Kaiba is waiting in his room," she curtsied.

"Well tell him I will be waiting in the library."

"Young Master Kaiba requested his room, and he said that he would only learn in that room."

Rebecca dropped her shoulders; that jerk was serious. She started up the stairs towards his room. Why did he enjoy doing this to her? And why was she back? She had a notion to turn around and head out the door, yet she didn't, she continued up the staircase. Every time they were supposed to work on homework, Mokuba would get sidetracked and they would end up talking. Every night she told herself: _never again_, but the very next evening, there she was.

Rebecca knocked on his partially closed door. "Mokuba? It's Rebecca."

"Come in," he called from the other side of the door.

She opened the door after taking a breath and praying that she would be able to make it through this. "Can we just go to the libr—" She turned around so her back was facing him, and folded her arm. "Put your shirt back on."

"What? You act like you haven't seen the rest of me." Mokuba ran his fingers through his hair. "I was just in the pool, so I had to take a shower, and you caught me in the middle of getting dressed."

Did he have to say that? Now she was getting mental images. "I don't care, just hurry up! You're always late whenever we do this."

"You gotta come over sometime in your swim suit so I can show you the pool." He stepped to her and bent down a little so that his mouth was close to her ear. "Or maybe the Jacuzzi at night… whatever your fantasy," he said in a low voice.

Rebecca growled and then whipped around to attempt to hit the raven-haired boy over the head for suggesting such disgusting things, but he caught her wrists before any of her hits made contact. "You… you…" she huffed.

Mokuba only laughed. "You think I'm going let you hit me again?" He released her and smirked. "Be a dear and hand me my shirt on the bed?"

She glared at him. "How come everything you say makes me want to hurt you?" she asked as she threw him his shirt.

He sat on his bed and put up one of his legs. "Ok 'becca… _hurt me_."

"You have a sick and disgusting mind."

Mokuba buttoned his shirt. "Oh yeah right… like you're not thinking about me naked right now."

"I'm trying to forget."

He snickered. "You've seen more of me than any girl has, you should be proud." He got up from the bed and stretched. "Well… you would have seen me on prom night anyway."

Rebecca turned and faced him. "I don't know what makes you think that I would ever sleep with you!"

"Her last famous words…"

She sighed. What was the point? They never got work done this way. "You missed a button." She traced her fingers up his chest and began unbuttoning his collared shirt. "For a _Kaiba_, you don't know how to dress."

"What do you mean I don't know how to dress?"

She hit his hand away. "You buttoned up your shirt wrong… you only do that when you're three. Why do you always look so messy?" She finished buttoning his shirt. "…And why are you always wearing black, can't you find a new color?" Rebecca unconsciously ran her fingers over his chest. "For someone who should be proper, you don't dress like it."

Mokuba lifted her chin. "Neither do you."

She turned away from him. "Let's just get to work."

He sat down on his bed and grabbed the geometry book off his nightstand. "You're going to have to help me this time, I didn't go to class today."

Rebecca sat down next to him. "Why didn't you go to class?"

He shrugged. "I didn't feel like it.

"Didn't feel like it?"

"Yeah." Mokuba sat back on the bed and rested his back on the headboard. "Don't you ever get sick of class and just ditch?"

"No… I like my classes." She faced him and placed her leg on the bed. "Psychology is my favorite."

"Is that your major?" Rebecca nodded. "So you want to be a shrink?"

"Yes, and be able to analyze the reasons behind why people act the way they do. Like you for example Mokuba, you rebel because you are angry with your brother and you are trying to get him to pay attention to you, though nothing works. And I think you hide your hurt behind your smile and cocky attitude." Mokuba just stared at her. Her eyes found another spot in the room to look at. "But I'm not a doctor, and haven't had enough schooling or experience to make a diagnosis." Rebecca crawled on the bed and sat next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Although Mokuba, I think you are one of the only musician bad boys that are actually hurting on the inside. Too bad I'm the only one who knows huh?"

He stared at her. "I'm not hurting inside… I think you are though."

"I'm not. Not anymore," she replied softly. "Open your book, I'm actually going to tutor you today."

Mokuba opened his book and flipped to the right page. "I don't get how to figure this out."

Rebecca glanced at the page. "Do you have some paper?" He handed her a sheet of paper with a pencil. She took the book from him and copied down the problem. "Just remember that the triangle isn't drawn to scale, unless it says so. Even though one side says thirty degrees, it doesn't mean the other ones are. You have to use the information they give you to solve the problem and remember to state whether it's ASA, SAS, or CPCTC. Am I going too fast?" Mokuba nodded. "Alright." She began to write out the problem step by step neatly on the sheet of paper, and then she handed him back his book. "All you have to do is follow the steps." She rested her head on his shoulder again and closed her eyes. "You know what? I got about an hour of sleep last night."

"Oh yeah? Why was that?" he asked figuring out the next problem. When he didn't receive an answer from her, he glanced at her; was she was asleep? "Rebecca?"

"………"

Mokuba set his pencil in his book and closed it. "She's really asleep." He took her hand closest to him and softly stroked the back of her tiny fingers with his thumb. He rested his head on top of hers and smiled. Everything she said about him was true; he was secretly hurting inside because the strong bond he had with his brother had been getting weaker over the years, and he had told no one, not even his two best friends. He couldn't talk to his brother because he was _always_ busy, and that hurt the most. The only family he had ever known didn't have time for him or his problems anymore.

"That's why I love you Rebecca… because you are the only one who understands me."

* * *

**Awww… wasn't that sweet? Mokuba's confession of love to a sleeping Rebecca… or maybe she did hear him and she's just acting like she is asleep. Hmmm… I guess you'll just have to wait until next chapter. And what about Leon? What will happen between him and Rebecca? **

**Ok so I'm terrible at cliffhangers… but it's an update right? I hope you liked it. The part where Rebecca and her mother went to the fabric store will have significance later. (I only mention it because after reading over it, I felt it was kind of useless but it will make sense later.)**

**Anyway… tell me what you think in a review! And thanks for reading, bye!**


	8. Haunted By The Past

**Hey guys remember me? And this fic? It was updated about 4 months ago. LoL. Sorry about that… College life and all that… so much homework, I hardly have time to be creative. But anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for the reviews!**

**This first part was supposed to be in the last chapter. But I really didn't want to ruin the moment they had, even though I planned to ruin it. I know it doesn't make sense, but anyway it's here. So I'll stop talking now.**

* * *

_Haunted By The Past_

Mokuba rolled over slowly awaking from his slumber. He didn't remember when he had fallen asleep, but he assumed it was sometime after her. He smiled at her sleeping form; he never thought she would fall asleep in his bed, but he wasn't about to wake her up.

Rebecca stirred slightly as she woke up. She kept her eyes closed as she tried to drift back into sleep. She knew she should glance at her alarm clock to see how many more hours, or minutes she had left to sleep, but she didn't feel like moving, the blankets she was under were too comfortable. She felt the familiar hand of her grandfather stroking her face as he did every morning to wake her up. Was it time to get ready for school already?

Rebecca opened her eyes slowly with a yawn. When everything came into focus she shrieked and rolled off the bed, after she realized she was sleeping next to Mokuba. She growled under her breath when she heard him laughing.

Mokuba leaned over the side of the bed and stared down at her. "What's wrong?" he snickered.

Rebecca lifted the blanket she was tangled in, and stared down at her body. Luckily she was still in her clothes. Why was she thinking that? "What am I doing here?" she asked as she began to remember where she was. She rubbed her eyes. "I mean… what time is it?"

"Ten-thirty." He sat up and stretched. "You must have been exhausted to sleep with me for this long."

She untangled herself from his blanket and stood up. "I had a hard time getting to sleep last night," she explained. She picked up her fallen purse off the floor to check and see if she had any missed calls on her cell phone.

Mokuba stood behind her and looked over her shoulder. "Did someone call while we were sleeping together?"

"That's none of your business… Leon called me?" She glanced at her watch. "I guess it's too late to call him back." Rebecca dialed her house number, and waited for someone, hopefully her grandfather, to pick up. She knew he wouldn't approve of her taking public transportation this late, but that was ok because she didn't want to anyway. She sighed when she heard her mother's voice on the other line. "Where's grandpa?"

"He's working late honey. You're calling awfully late, is something wrong Rebecca? I was starting to get worried."

"Nothing's wrong, I just fell asleep…" She shook her head. That sounded ridiculous. "Anyway, do you know when he's going to be back? I need him to pick me up."

"I'm not sure sweetie. He said he would be working late tonight. Can't your friend drive you home?"

Rebecca glanced at Mokuba, now sitting in front of her on the bed. She turned and whispered into the phone, "No. I don't want him to take me home."

"Do you need a ride 'becca?"

She ignored his smirk. "Are you sure grandpa is working late?"

"Yes honey. You know I can't pick you up; I don't have a license. Ask your friend, I'm sure he would be happy to give you a ride."

"Fine." She slipped her phone back into her purse. "Mokuba could you…give me a ride home?" Rebecca stood in front of the mirror hanging on the wall and redid her ponytail. "I don't want you to take this situation the wrong way."

"Are you angry about us sleeping together?"

She turned around slowly with a glare in her eyes; she didn't realize his choice of words until that moment. "What did you say?"

Mokuba smirked a little, "Nothing." He stood up and ran his fingers through her hair. "But you know, for a girl who slept with me, you were awfully quiet. Maybe it was the way you were positioned."

She hit his hand away angrily. "We didn't sleep together you sick, disgusting, perv! I fell asleep in your bed Mokuba, that's it!"

"That's what I said… we slept together," he replied trying to keep a straight face. "You fell asleep and so did I… so we slept together."

"Stop saying it like that!"

"Like what?"

She sighed. "Good-bye Mokuba." Rebecca left his room and headed down the stairs. Right now she would rather take public transportation than accept a ride home from that dirty-minded pervert. As she walked out the front door she made a silent oath to never come back; it just wasn't worth it anymore. No matter how much she wanted to help him.

"Wait up 'becca!" Mokuba called after her. "Come on back, I know you aren't walking home!" She turned her head briefly to acknowledge him, and then kept walking. He shrugged and hurried after her just as she pressed the button to open the gate. "Rebecca, would you stop being stubborn and just let me give you a lift home." He pushed the button to close the gate.

"Why should I?" She narrowed her eyes at him. "To think, I was nice to you today."

"Nice? You were nice to me today?"

"Yes."

"You slapped me, in front of my friends."

"You kissed me!"

"You kissed me back."

"I…didn't…" Rebecca sighed; she was at a loss for words because the dirty minded boy on her left was correct. Why _did_ she kiss him back? Was it a physical attraction? _"No," _she told herself. Why else would she kiss him? Was that it? Was she attracted to him? She looked at him in the dim nightlight, then quickly looked away; now wasn't the time for that, she was still mad at him for what he said to her earlier.

"Ready?" Mokuba asked motioning his head back to the house. She nodded and followed him back through the courtyard.

When they reached the garage door Mokuba used his thumbprint to open the electronic lock, and then walked inside followed by Rebecca. Parked inside were twenty cars, with differences in model, size, and color.

"Do you have enough cars in here?" Rebecca asked sarcastically.

"Not really, fifteen of them belong to Seto," he replied. "Over here." Mokuba led her through the lot of parked cars to the back of the garage.

"No."

"What?"

Rebecca shook her head. "You're not taking me home driving that."

Mokuba looked at her, then at his motorcycle. "What are you afraid of? I have my license. I didn't six months ago, but now I do."

"I don't trust you. Why can't you get one of your chauffeurs to drive us?"

"That's overrated. My brother did that a lot when he was in high school. That's his style, and this…" Mokuba straddled himself on the black motorcycle. "…Is mine. This is faster anyway, we can swerve through traffic."

Rebecca reluctantly sat behind him and wrapped her arms tightly around his abdomen. When she felt the motor start up beneath them she closed her eyes and prayed she would make it to her house in one piece.

_--:0:--_

"You can stop feeling my six pack and get off now."

Rebecca hopped off his bike and adjusted her outfit. "I was trying to hold on, you were driving like a stunt driver," she retorted.

Mokuba kicked down the stand on his motorcycle and then stood in front of her. "Nahhh… you were definitely feeling me up." He lifted his shirt a little. "Do you wanna see?"

She rolled her eyes and turned around. "Good-night Mokuba."

He grabbed her hand and walked her to her door. "Why are you acting like you haven't seen the rest of me?"

"Stop bringing that up, it was an accident."

"Let me get this straight: you were at my house earlier than usual, in my room, hiding behind my bed, and you want to call that an accident? Come on 'becca, I think you were just curious…"

Rebecca folded her arms. "Curious? I could care less about your big—look, your maid said that you were in your room. I was going to leave but I wanted to get your math book, it was under some papers, I knocked them off the desk and when I went to pick them up you came out the bathroom. Ok?" She swallowed hard, she couldn't believe she almost let _that_ slip; hopefully he didn't catch it.

Mokuba shrugged. "Whatever you say, but we both know you would've seen me on prom night," he smirked. Rebecca shook her head and inserted her key into the doorknob. "What? No good-night kiss?"

"I'm not kissing you, and don't you dare try to."

He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. "You know you'd kiss me back," he whispered. "You always have."

Rebecca sighed at the thoughts that were beginning to enter into her mind. He was right and she knew it. She still didn't understand why. Even though she was a psychology major, she still didn't understand why she did the things she did when she was around him. She was constantly angry with him, yet, always happy to see him for some reason. Logically, it didn't make sense; he was forever making fun of her, and stealing kisses from her. _"Does this mean that I could possibly…"_

The door swung open cutting off her thoughts. "Rebecca honey you're home! I was so worried!" her mother said hugging her tightly. "I want you to call next time you stay out past eight, ok honey?"

"Yes. Whatever. Let me go René," she mumbled.

"Sorry honey, I just love you so much, and I worry about you. You didn't answer your cell phone. I swear I was going to call the police if you didn't call when you did."

Rebecca rolled her eyes. She couldn't have been that worried. "Alright René. Can we go inside now?"

"After you introduce me to your friend of course," the older blond replied.

"René this is Mokuba. Mokuba this is René. Can we go inside now?"

"Nice to meet you," he said politely.

"It's a pleasure meeting you Mokuba, Rebecca talks a lot about you."

Mokuba glanced at her. "She does?"

"Yes every night around the dinner table." She touched her daughter's shoulder. "Your name is brought up so many times, if I didn't know better I'd say that she—"

"Enough René," Rebecca cut her off. Her mother had only been in her life for three days, but somehow managed to get the 'embarrassing mother' part down quickly.

Mokuba looked at René. "So are you her sister?"

She laughed a little. "I'm flattered, but no. I'm her mother." She took a breath. "Well I'll let you say good-night honey. It was nice meeting you Mokuba, goodnight"

"Yeah… same here."

"Goodnight Mokuba," Rebecca said as she headed into the house.

He grabbed her wrist. "Wait Rebecca, she's your mother?"

"Not by choice."

"Why did you call her by her first name?"

"Because… she hardly deserves the title mother ok?" Rebecca attempted to release herself from his grasp, but he wouldn't let go. She didn't want to tell him her problems, but she knew if she stayed with him any longer she would probably end up confessing everything. "Goodnight."

"I don't understand… you don't talk about your parents, ever; only your grandfather. Why is that?"

"I'm not discussing that now Mokuba. So just don't worry about it."

Mokuba turned her face towards him. "You looked as if you were going to cry today and you tell me not to worry?" He cupped her hands with his, and stared at her even though she wouldn't look at him. "Why won't you tell me what's bothering you?"

"Because nothing is bothering me…" she responded softly. She wasn't going to cry this time, even if thoughts of her father were beginning to enter her mind again. "Nothing is wrong…" she tried to repeat firmly, but failed. Mokuba embraced her softly as she began to silently cry on his shoulder.

* * *

Rebecca woke up the next morning after another night of poor sleep. She debated on whether she should get up or just try to catch up on the sleep that she hadn't received from the night before. Technically she could because she didn't have any classes today due to her midterm schedule, however staying in bed the whole day wouldn't solve anything. She stared at her digital alarm clock; the red block numbers told her that it was almost nine, but she was hoping it was after twelve, that way the day would at least half over. She sat up and stretched. "I hope I'm not developing insomnia." As she walked to the bathroom she made a mental note to do some research for the signs of it.

After she finished getting washed up and dressed, she exited her room and headed for the dinning room where she saw her grandfather sitting at the table finishing up his breakfast. "Good morning grandpa," she greeted as she sat down.

"Good morning Rebecca. How did you sleep last night?"

"Not so well," she admitted.

"Oh, maybe we should replace your mattress. Unless there is another reason," he inferred. Rebecca shrugged.

"Good morning honey," René smiled setting a full plate of food in front of her daughter. "Maybe it's because you take your showers right before bed, I've heard that can keep you up at night."

"I don't think that's it," Rebecca responded as she pushed the plate away and picked up the sliced grapefruit.

"What's wrong honey? Not hungry?"

"I don't like eating a big breakfast," she replied.

Her grandfather pushed the plate back in front of her. "Eat your breakfast Rebecca. And if you want to eat that grapefruit, don't use your salad fork. The proper silverware is on the side with your spoons."

"Grandpa…"

"Please Rebecca." She nodded. "Good. Now eat your eggs before they get cold." He cleared his throat. "So I heard you came home late last night."

"Yeah grandpa… studying took longer than expected," she lied. She didn't want to explain to him that she fell asleep; he probably wouldn't believe it anyway. "Are you staying home today?"

"No." He glanced at his watch. "I have to get going. Thank you for breakfast René," he said as he stood up from the table.

"Oh it was nothing Arthur," she smiled.

"Rebecca, I think your mother can help you with your cooking class."

She smiled nervously. "You found my report card?" He nodded. "My test is tomorrow, I can bring my grade up grandpa, I promise. All I have to do is bake a cake. I can do that." The last thing Rebecca wanted to do was get help from a person who wasn't in her life very often.

"I'm not so sure if you have C minus half way through the course." Rebecca just stared at him. "This would be a wonderful chance for you and your mother to spend time together," he added as he headed for the door. "Behave yourself Rebecca."

"Good bye Arthur," René waved as he left out the door. She smiled at her daughter. "He's only saying that because I told him about you coming home after curfew."

"We were just studying René."

"Of course honey, I believe you." She clapped her hands together. "I've got it! How about we work on the costume I'm going to make you."

"What costume?"

"The one for your friend's party tomorrow night honey, you are going aren't you?"

"_If she doesn't stop with the pet names I swear…"_ Rebecca thought to herself as she stood up. "I'm not sure if I want to go, Mokuba has been making me mad lately." _We slept together._ The words Mokuba said to her kept ringing in her head. Why did she have to fall asleep in his bed? _"Then again…he did comfort me last night when I started crying."_

"It's Mokuba's party?" Rebecca nodded. "In that case, you really should go. I know he wants you there." She still received no response from her daughter. "Well, I'll still make you something just in case you decide to go."

"Great…" Rebecca replied. "If you don't mind, I'm going to do some research on the Internet."

"Wait Rebecca. I want to help you with your cooking class, that is if you let me."

She stopped at the doorframe to her room. Was she really going to pity her this time? She really didn't want to, but she _did_ need help with her cooking. _"The whole day with her,"_ she thought to herself. She sighed; she knew she couldn't avoid her for long; she _was_ living with them now. "Fine."

"Really?" she blinked, and then smiled. "Ok, we'll make a chocolate cake, is that alright?" Rebecca nodded and followed her mother into the kitchen. "I know this recipe by heart. Let's see… we need eggs, flour, sugar, salt, cocoa, baking soda, vinegar, vanilla, oil, and water. I'll get the ingredients, and you get the baking pans, mixing bowl, measuring spoons, and a wooden spoon. Can you do that honey?"

"Yes." Rebecca looked through the cabinets by the stove and pulled out all the things she needed, and then placed them on the counter. "I know how to make a cake, it just never rises when I cook it."

René giggled a little. "I'm sorry honey. Are you sure you put all the ingredients in?" She nodded. "Hmmm… maybe someone doesn't like you and put a curse on you."

She laughed a little, "Yeah, cursed my cake so that it may never rise."

"Is that a smile Rebecca? It looks so pretty on you. Anyway, first we mix the dry ingredients together."

"Huh-hun. One and a half cups of flour, one cup of sugar, a half teaspoon of salt, and a half teaspoon of baking soda. Right?"

"Almost. One teaspoon of baking soda, maybe that was the problem." René started to mix the ingredients together, then stopped. "Wait, I guess you should do this, you're the apprentice here." She handed her the bowl then poured in the cocoa while she stirred the mixture. "Your father's favorite dessert was my chocolate cake." Rebecca glanced at her, then continued stirring. "I took home economics in high school," she said changing the subject. "It was requirement back when I was school. However since you skipped high school, I guess it really doesn't matter," she half-heartedly laughed. "And…with me not being in your life, you really didn't have anyone to teach you."

Rebecca studied her. Why did her mother suddenly feel the urge to admit her wrongdoing? Not that she minded; it was time for her to stop the denial. "I'm going to add the rest of the ingredients now."

"Alright honey. I forgot to preheat the oven. I'll do that, and spray the baking pans. Then we let it bake for about thirty minutes. After that we'll be done—I mean finished—turkey's are done."

"Turkey's are… oh I get it," Rebecca said as she finished mixing all the ingredients together.

"My home-ec teacher wouldn't let us say 'done' unless we were referring to turkey or something. Are you ready to pour?" Rebecca nodded. "Careful now," she said as she watched her daughter pour. "Not all the way to the top, only about half full."

"I know René."

"Ok…ok… I'm just saying," she smiled. "Alright, into the oven for about half an hour."

Rebecca closed the oven door then set the timer. She washed her hands, and then set all the used dishes and whatnot in the sink. "Now what?"

"Ummm… do you want to talk in the living room?"

She could have easily said no, but part of her wanted to have a _mother and daughter_ talk. Maybe it was because of the countless times she had seen Sabrina and her mother, and longed for that kind of relationship in her life. "Ok." Perhaps it was partly her fault, she _did_ stop visiting her mother while she was in rehab; but she didn't want that kind of relationship.

René sat on the couch and patted the cushion next to her. "So… is anything going on between you and Mokuba?"

Rebecca sat down next to her. "No. We're just friends."

"Friends huh? Then why do you talk about him so much?"

"Because he's always doing something to annoy me."

René laughed a little. "That's how it starts. He's so cute, he thought we were sisters."

"Don't be fooled by the Kaiba charm," Rebecca responded. "I know him too well." Her mother stared at her. "What is it?"

She shook her head and smiled. "Oh it's nothing honey. You know it was your father's charm that attracted me to him. I must have turned him down like twenty times before I let him take me out on a date." She smiled, "We dated all three years of high school, well two and a half. Spring semester sophomore year was when I finally said yes to him." She glanced at her daughter. "I know you haven't been sleeping well because of your father."

"No René that's not it."

"I can hear you crying at night."

"Are you going to get a job?" Rebecca asked changing the subject. She didn't want to end up crying again, she was fed up with crying.

René sighed. "Yes. I have a few job interviews lined up on Monday as a fashion designer assistant. I'm going to use the skills I learned while I was in rehab." She held her daughter's hand. "Rebecca. I owe you an explanation."

She turned away from her mother. "No you don't."

"I feel like I do. I want to tell you, I've wanted to for a long time." She cleared her throat before she started. "When your father passed away, I really didn't know how to feel. I was angry, and sad at the same time, angry because he left me, but sad and depressed for the exact same reason. I also regretted just about everything we didn't get to do together." Her eyes began to water. "I loved that man." She shook her head and attempted to smile. "He gave me my first real kiss. He was my first love, and he was also my first and only… lover."

"Why did you turn to alcohol?"

René nodded. "Yes, I'm getting to that. I just wanted you to know that I love him just as much as you do. Well anyway, we used to drink a glass a wine every night. It wasn't a large glass or anything; it was a small glass, like a shot glass. I think what you are supposed to do is drink tea with honey every night with your mate because it has to do with the honeymoon… I don't know, I read that somewhere," she shrugged. "We loved wine tasting. I used to get so mad at him when he bought wine but said we couldn't open it yet because the wine tastes better with age. I knew he was right… but still. I think he did it just to annoy me, because he said he liked to see me when I was mad, he claimed that I looked so cute when I was angry." She sighed. "When he left me Rebecca, I continued the wine drinking without him. Except I drank right from the bottle, I didn't have anyone to share it with anymore, so why not?"

"Were you trying to forget him?"

"Not him really. Only that he was gone… it's hard to explain but… yeah. Well, before I knew it, I had become an alcoholic, my only daughter was taken from me, and I was taken to a place where I had to admit that I had a alcohol problem."

"And a gambling promblem."

"I don't have a gambling problem."

Rebecca stared at her for a moment before she decided to say anything. "You took all my college money and lost it all by gambling. You also took grandpa's money and spent it on trips for yourself and who knows what else!" She didn't mean to yell, but it came out that way. "Why would you do that?"

"The answer isn't so simple Rebecca," she replied softly. "But the truth is…I…I didn't want to lose you." She glanced at her daughter, when she didn't respond, she continued. "I lost the relationship with my parents when I had you at seventeen. I lost your father, and then I thought I would lose you too. I was afraid that if you did get your education you would…" she trailed off. "My counselor told me it has to do with my self-sabotaging tendencies as well as my upbringing. My sister was the one who received all the attention from my parents; the only time I got any attention was when I did something destructive." She paused as she relived her childhood in her head. "I'm not proud of what I've done to myself, and to you. Especially you. And I can understand if you hate me for not being around when you needed me the most, but I hope in time you can start to forgive me, and we can start over one day honey." She turned towards the kitchen. "There's the timer, we should go check on the cake," she said as she stood up and headed for the kitchen.

Rebecca sat on the couch for a moment before she stood up and followed her mother back into the kitchen. Some of what she said did make sense, psychologically, because if she really did have a childhood like that, then her destructive ways did fit. Still… it was too soon for forgiveness. She would start, possibly after everything her mother just told her sunk in. It's just been so many years, and one half hour of talking wasn't going to solve everything. She didn't expect that it would anyway, however she didn't expect her mother to even explain everything that she did.

Perhaps it truly was time to start the healing and forgiveness process. "Is the cake done?" she asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Sure is, just needs to cool. And look it isn't flat," she teased.

"Funny mom."

She blinked. "You… you said mom, not René…" She smiled warmly at her daughter. "I think you should take a piece to Mokuba."

"What?" Rebecca rolled her eyes. "I don't want him getting the wrong idea. He already thinks I want to be with him."

"Tell him it's from me then. We need an unbiased opinion. We're your family, we'll say we like it even if it tastes bad," she laughed.

"Alright fine, but I know he's going to take it the wrong way." Her mother hugged her suddenly. "Something wrong?"

"I don't regret having you Rebecca. I don't want you to think that. You were conceived with love."

"Mom…"

"Sorry," she smiled. "I wish I would have waited a few years, so I could be a forty year old mother who was wiser, and knew how I should live my life, instead of twenty-five years old trying to get to know my teenage daughter."

"I know… but you're thirty-two."

"That doesn't leave this room." She sighed a smile. "I'm glad we spent time to talk about our problems."

Rebecca stared at her for a moment, then smiled a little. "Me too."

_--:0:--_

Rebecca walked up the steps to the Kaiba mansion and rang the doorbell. She still regretted bringing the slice of cake, just because she knew how Mokuba was. When the door opened the maid greeted her and informed her that Mokuba was in the kitchen waiting for her. She still didn't understand why he kept changing the places where they studied, but then again, she probably would never understand why he did the things he did.

She stood in the doorframe to the kitchen and watched him studying at the granite island in the center of the room. Was she really attracted to him? Or was she just attracted to the part of him that she knew those few years ago? Why was she even thinking this hard about him? "Hello Mokuba."

"I thought you weren't going to come back this time," he said without looking up. "After our night together..."

"I almost didn't," she responded as she sat down in the stool next to him. "And we didn't have a _night _together."

Mokuba stopped doing his work and stared at her. "You look different today." He moved the curl falling in her face. "Something's different."

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "Well I don't know what you see, but you need to get back to work. Did you go to class today?"

"Yes, and it was pointless because we did nothing but review." He touched her face with the back of his hand. "You look pretty today."

She leaned away from him. Why was he being so nice? Not that she minded. "I brought you a piece of cake." She slid the saran-covered plate over to him. "I made it this morning." It dawned on her that he was most likely being nicer to her today because she was crying the night before. _"Yeah, he probably doesn't want to upset me,"_ she thought to herself.

Mokuba peeled off the saran wrap and used the fork from the plate of food he was eating earlier, and ate piece. He dropped the fork on the plate and immediately covered his mouth, in an attempt to choke down the cake in his mouth.

Rebecca gasped and covered her mouth. "Is it really that bad?"

He laughed and shook his head. "I was just messing with you. It's good."

She glared at him. "Just do your work." She took out her novel and began reading from where she left off. "Stop staring at me and get to work Mokuba."

"How do you know I'm staring at you?"

"Because I know you." She lowered her book and looked at him. "Stop wasting time and do your homework." She turned in her seat so that she could rest her elbows on the countertop. Maybe reading wasn't such a good idea because she was starting to get tired. She had spent most of the afternoon with her mother so she could take her measurements for the clothes she planned to make for her. And for the rest of the afternoon she was in front of her computer doing research and working on a draft for her psychology paper.

"Are you alright?"

The fact that she was stressed out and restless wasn't that obvious was it? "I'm fine." How was he able to see through her facade? Even her grandfather couldn't. "Did you finish?"

"Yeah." Mokuba set the book as well as his work in front of her, and then continued eating the cake she brought him. "How does that book of yours end?"

"I'll tell you when I finish it." Rebecca began to scan over his work, but stopped when she realized a pattern. "Mokuba. You copied half of these answers from the back of the book."

"No I didn't." She just looked at him. "Alright maybe a few… but what's the point of the answers being back there if you can't copy them?"

"The answers are in the back so you know you're doing the problems correctly," she explained. She glanced at him and started to giggle.

"What?"

She took a napkin from the holder on the counter and wiped the side of his mouth. "You have a little frosting…" Mokuba placed his hand on top of hers and smiled. She couldn't help but smile back because no matter how she felt, he could always make her feel better.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you young master Kaiba, but I thought you and your tutor might enjoy something to drink," the maid said with a smile. She set the tray she was holding on the countertop. "It's fresh lemonade."

"Thanks Rose," Mokuba said a little upset that she ruined the moment between him and Rebecca.

"It's Lily, young master Kaiba." She curtsied. "Pardon me for correcting you."

"Mokuba, I know you aren't about to drink lemonade when you just had cake."

He shrugged. "Does it matter?"

"Only if you care about your health," Rebecca answered.

Mokuba glanced at her, then at the glass. He shrugged and set it back on the tray. "Alright, if you care about me so much."

"Should I bring you something else young master Kaiba?"

"No, don't worry about it. Just save the lemonade for later."

"Of course. Do you require anything else?"

"No. You can leave," he answered.

"Thank you." Lily picked up the tray and left the room.

Rebecca placed his math book in front of him. "Are you going to redo the problems you copied?"

"Why?"

"Mokuba."

"Next time. Let me slide this time," he smiled. She just looked at him. "Come on… that's enough math for one day," he said closing his book.

Rebecca sighed and gave in. "Alright, but next time I expect you to write out all the work and not copy the answers." Mokuba nodded. "So…how about you show me the pool?"

He leaned forward and touched her forehead. "Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

She pushed her glasses on her face. "I'm fine."

Mokuba hopped off the stool. "Great let's go," he said quickly. He took her hand and led her through the kitchen to the sliding glass door on the other end that led to the back yard. "Did you bring your swimsuit?"

"No."

"Really? Me either," he smirked.

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "I didn't mean it like that." Hey eyes widened for a moment when she saw how large the pool was, but then she remembered she was at the Kaiba mansion, and Seto Kaiba is known for spending money on the best for him and his brother. "Let's sit on the edge," she said slipping out of her shoes.

Mokuba sat next to her, but didn't put his legs in the water because he didn't want to roll up his jeans. "Are you coming to my party tomorrow?"

"That depends… can I invite Leon?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want that Schroider kid at my party."

She glanced at him. "What do you have against him?" No response. "Ok… then does he have something you want?"

Mokuba stared at her looking up at the orange sky. _"He has you,"_ he thought to himself. "You'll get to hear me play if you come."

"Who writes all the music?"

"We all do, but I do most of it." Mokuba moved closer to her. "Say you'll come."

"I'll think about it." She kicked her legs in the water. "Technically, I work for your brother, so going to a party he doesn't know about is a little dishonest."

"So is hacking into my brother's mainframe, but you did that," he reminded.

"Mokuba. That was a matter of life and death, _and_ that was a long time ago." She yawned and rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you for being nice to me today."

Mokuba wanted to ask her about last night and why she was crying, however he didn't want to upset her. "I have to be, we slept together last night."

Rebecca immediately sat up and narrowed her eyes at him. "We did not sleep together Mokuba." She shook her head. "You ruin every moment we have."

"You didn't say that last night," he smirked.

She sighed and stood up angrily. "Why is everything sexual with you?"

He stood up and took hold of her wrist so she couldn't leave. "I was kidding with you 'becca. Don't leave yet," he said in between his laughter.

"Let go of me," Rebecca said firmly. As of now, all she wanted to do was get as far as she could from him. Why did he have to ruin every moment they had? And why couldn't he just be serious for once? When he released her, an evil idea came to her. She glanced at the water behind him, then how close he was to the edge. No, she shouldn't do it; that was just evil. Though, he did deserve it after everything he's said to her. She placed her hands on his chest then pushed him backwards.

Mokuba pretended to try to catch his balance so he could catch her off guard. Right before he was out of reach, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her in the pool with him.

Rebecca swam to the surface angrily. How did he manage to pull her into the prank as well? This was not fair. _"As soon as he comes to the surface…"_

When he came to the surface, he ran his fingers through his hair and started laughing. "You really thought you could push me in didn't you?"

"Stop laughing you…you jerk. You got me all wet," she huffed.

"I got _you_ wet? You were the one who pushed me in." He swam closer to her. "You're cute when you're mad 'becca."

She turned from him trying not to laugh. "Shut up."

"I'm serious… most girls can't pull that off," Mokuba snickered. He stared into her eyes; she wasn't upset with him anymore. He always had a way of doing that. He brushed his lips against hers, but she turned her head.

"Don't…" she said softly.

"Why?"

"Because Mokuba, I'm dating Leon and it's not fair to him."

"I don't care about him."

She sighed. "I know, but I do."

Mokuba thought for a moment. "We should become lovers."

"What?"

"You be with Leon, but we secretly see each other," he explained. "You know like secret lovers do."

Rebecca shook her head. Why he would suggest such a thing was beyond her. Although, come to think of it, did he actually want to be with her? Was that what he was hinting at? No, couldn't be. She knew Mokuba and he wasn't afraid to ask out any girl he was interested in. "I'm not going to be your lover Mokuba."

"Young master Kaiba! Are you alright?" Lily yelled running out the house with towels in her arms.

"I guess it's time to get out," Mokuba said as he swam to the edge then lifted himself out.

"Young master Kaiba. Oh my goodness… oh my goodness, how did you end up in the pool?" she asked as she tried to dry him with one of the towels she held.

Rebecca giggled a little as she stepped out of the pool. Only with him would a tutoring session end with them falling into the pool together. _"Why do I put up with this again?"_ she asked herself.

"Here you are Ms. Hopkins," Lily said handing her a towel. "Both of you better get inside before you catch a cold. I'll find some dry clothes for you."

When they went back into the house Mokuba told her to wait in the family room while he went to find some dry clothes for her. So there Rebecca sat, on a lavish couch in front of the roaring fire Lily started for them. "How am I going to explain this one?" she asked herself out loud.

"I found some clothes you can wear," Mokuba said entering the room. He set the clothes down on the coffee table, and then sat down next to her. "You can go change in one of the rooms."

She tightened the belt around the robe he had given her a little earlier. "Alright…" She rested her head on his shoulder. "…Later… I'm too tired."

"Why have you been so tired lately?" he asked resting his head against the back of the couch. She didn't respond. "She fell asleep again?" He closed his eyes and told himself he would ask her why she was tired when she woke up.

_--:0:--_

Rebecca woke up slowly a few hours later. For a moment she forgot where she was, but then she remembered. She could hear classical music playing in the background and the sound of the fire crackling in the fireplace. _"I fell asleep again? Why is it only at his house?"_ she asked herself. "What time is it Mokuba?" She received no response from him. "Mokuba?" She rubbed her eyes and looked at him; he had his elbow on the arm of the couch and was resting his head in hand. She couldn't see his eyes, but he sounded like he was asleep. She stood up carefully so she wouldn't wake him up, and then slipped out the robe she had on. She decided not to change clothes since the clothes she had on were dry, for the most part. She did decide however, that she would put on the clothes he set out for her, just because it was most likely chilly outside.

As she finished buttoning up the long sleeve shirt left out for her, she noticed that Mokuba was moving. When she looked closer, she realized he actually looked as if he was trying to move but couldn't. Was he having a nightmare? "Mokuba?" She stepped closer to him and called out his name again. Still nothing. She slowly lifted her hand and then caressed his cheek. "Mokuba… Mokuba wake up."

His eyes shot open and he clasped his hand around her wrist tightly. "It's ok… it's me… it's me…" she whispered.

Mokuba released her then rubbed his eyes. "You don't have any pants on… I must be having that dream again."

Rebecca rolled her eyes ignoring his comment. "I still have my shorts on."

"Damn."

"What was your nightmare about?" she asked sitting down next to him.

"…I don't really remember. I never do by the time I wake up," he answered.

She knew he wasn't telling the truth, but she decided to let it go. "I see… that's normal."

"Have you decided about coming to my party?" he asked changing the subject.

"Maybe. Do I have to show up in a costume?" _"He does what I do…changes the subject whenever…" _He spoke before she could finish her thought.

"Only if you want to." Mokuba glanced at her. "My stepfather… that's what I was dreaming about."

Rebecca stared at him. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"It's always the same," he said after a moment of silence. "I'm in my room as a child, and I can hear him yelling at Seto about his studies or something. Then he storms into my room and slams the door, then for some reason the whole room gets dark. I'm on the floor frozen in fear, and the only thing I can do is call out for help but no one hears me." He rubbed his brow. "That's usually when I wake up."

"About how often do you have that nightmare?"

He slouched a bit. "Uhhh… I'd say two or three times a month."

"Almost every week." Rebecca slowly took a hold of his hand. "It's not uncommon for you to have a reoccurring nightmare because of the way you were raised. Do you believe that he'll come back one day?"

"Sort of… I know he can't… but still…" He glanced at her. "Do you know how to make them stop?"

She sighed. "There isn't an easy answer… I mean, you just have to overcome it yourself. But Mokuba, I don't know. I'm not a doctor, so I don't have all the answers. I wish I could help."

"I think if we sleep together then I'll stop having the nightmares."

She rolled her eyes. "Mokuba, I had to wake you up. So me being here wouldn't help."

Mokuba wrapped his arm around her. "We're not in my bed though."

Rebecca shook her head. "You are so sick."

He just laughed. "I guess I better take you home. I'll get one of my chauffeurs to take us this time." He tried to get up but she stopped him.

She cuddled against him and closed her eyes. "There's no rush."

* * *

**Ok…ok… you don't have to tell me. This chapter wasn't that well written and wasn't worth the 4 month wait… I know that already. I'm surprised I wrote as much as I did because honestly, I had writers block. Next chapter, I promise to write better and hopefully have it up a lot sooner.**

**AN: Mokuba on a motorcycle… yeah I know it's weird huh? But in some fics I've read, Seto has a motorcycle. I can't picture him riding one, it seems ooc to me, he just doesn't seem like the type. Mokuba though, I can see him doing that, ok well… the rebel rock star I made him out to be lol!**

**AN: Insomnia is a sleeping disorder, but I think you probably knew that.**

**AN: Everything between Rebecca and her mother isn't solved; I just wanted a little forgiveness to happen.**

**Yeah so next chapter! Yeah that's gonna be fun to write, coz I actually know what's gonna happen. It's amazing. Next chapter is gonna be my fav next to chapter 6 and the last chapter. And no its not coming up soon so don't worry.**

**Ok it's 4:00 in the morning so I'm done writing. If there are a bunch of typos please forgive me it's the lack of sleep. Don't forget to review. Bye!**


	9. The Halloween Party

**Hello my faithful readers! Yes I finally updated. Sorry about that. I did appreciate your reviews though…And this chapter is about 24 pages long so that should make up for lost time right? Ok I know it doesn't but I tried. Thank you for liking last chapter. I went back and read it, and decided it wasn't as bad as I thought, still isn't my favorite chapter though…This one is… I had to go back and read the first couple of chapters to make sure I wasn't contradicting myself (just an excuse for why I haven't updated). Anyway this chapter should probably be rated M for language, but its not that bad… I don't think… however you have been warned… lol Enjoy the Chapter!  
**

_The Halloween Party_

Rebecca walked down the familiar halls of the college dormitories. Sometimes she missed living here, with the rest of her peers, but when she really thought about it she enjoyed living with her grandfather even more. She knew he wasn't going to be around forever even though she hoped he would. He was the only father figure she had in her life for the past decade. She didn't like thinking about her past, though she had to deal with it soon now that she was speaking to her mother.

Actually, her mother and her past weren't upsetting her today; the only person on her mind was Mokuba. Why? She wasn't sure; she hadn't thought about him this much for a long time. Lately however she's felt closer to him, almost as if they could share anything…

Rebecca laughed at the thought. "He ruins every moment we have," she reminded herself, "And he isn't completely serious about anything." She turned the knob to Sabrina's dorm room; she knew Sabrina too well—she never remembered to lock the door. "Hello Sabrina? It's me Rebecca?" She shook the drink in her hand a bit and took a sip. Was it possible for her friend to get up before the day was half over? Rebecca was about to call out her name again but Sabrina walked out her room still dressed in the boxers and tank top she wore to bed. "Awake yet?"

Sabrina glanced in her direction and then made her way to the kitchen to fix herself a cup of coffee. "Bless the person who invented coffee," she said as she took a sip. When she turned back to Rebecca she jumped a little. "When did you get here?"

"I've been standing here for the past five minutes." She pulled out a chair from under the table and sat down. "I see you forgot to lock the door."

She rubbed her eyes. "Umm…that means my roommate didn't come home last night. I leave it unlocked because she's always losing her key…or someone's taking it…or something… I don't know. Why are you scolding me this early?"

"It's twelve thirty in the afternoon Sabrina."

"Really?" She slumped down in the chair across from Rebecca. "It feels like it's six in the morning. Studying takes too long."

"It'll all be worth it when we graduate. Do you have any midterms today?" Rebecca asked as she took another sip of her drink.

"You went to Jamba Juice without me?" Sabrina complained and acted as if she were about to cry. "And I thought you were my friend."

"You were asleep."

"So. You could've gotten me a _Peenya Kolada_. What did you get?"

Rebecca set her finished drink on the table. "Wheat grass."

Sabrina leaned back in her chair. "Eww… why don't you act your age and drink high fructose corn syrup like the rest of us?"

"It's good for you," she answered simply.

"Whatever you say." She stared at her blond friend, now noticing the difference in her attire. "Hmmm… hair down, no glasses, halter top with a short skirt, and do I see a little heel on those sandals you have on?"

Rebecca folded her arms in front of her. "What's your point?"

"My point is Becky," she smiled, "that you're dressing up for someone. Leon coming back for a visit, or are you going to see Mokuba today?"

Rebecca turned away from her. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Wearing a summer outfit in the fall. You're trying to look good for someone." Sabrina rested her arms on the table and leaned closer to her friend. "I think you are in l-o-v—"

"I am not," she responded quickly. Rebecca stood up with her back to her friend. She knew that was definitely not the case. Even if she was starting to care for Mokuba she knew it wasn't love; if anything it was a slight attraction. But she wasn't about to admit that to her friend. "I don't know what makes you think that."

"Oh really? Ok Becky, what time did you leave Mokuba's house last night?"

Rebecca turned around to face her friend. "I don't know what that has to—"

"What time?" Sabrina asked with a smile.

She sighed in defeat. "Around ten…"

"And what were you doing? _Sleeping together_?"

Rebecca narrowed her eyes. "Don't start that again. I should have never told you."

Sabrina laughed, "Fine. I just don't understand why you won't go out with him, it would make your life a whole lot easier."

"My life is fine Sabrina, besides I like Leon and would like to get to know him."

She swirled her coffee and then took a sip. "Are you trying to convince me or you?"

Rebecca sighed. "Could we discuss something else?"

Sabrina shrugged. "Ok. Are you going to his party tonight?"

"Sabrina," she answered annoyed.

"What? I just wanted to know because I'm going to Morgan's party tonight."

"I thought Morgan didn't like you?"

"She doesn't, but her brother does," she smiled. "Are you going? I know you want to."

Rebecca sighed. She didn't want to admit it, but her friend was right. She really did want to go to his party, and see his band play, but most of all she wanted to see him. Perhaps it was the reminiscing about the Grand Prix they did for a few hours the previous night, but she enjoyed being with him. She truly did miss him over the years and she liked the closeness they shared even though it had been years since they had seen each other. Still… there was one thing bothering her. "If he wanted to go out with me then he would ask me."

"Whoa… someone was in deep thought because that was really random. Well maybe he's not good at asking out girls. Morgan's brother isn't so that's why I'm going to take the initiative…"

"Yes he is. And if he loved me as much as I—" She gasped and covered her mouth. What was she saying? She wasn't falling in love was she? No. That couldn't be the case.

Sabrina's face lit up with a smile. "What did you say?"

"Nothing," Rebecca replied softly.

"I was right. You _are_ in love with Mokuba."

"I'm going to the library," she said changing the subject. "I still have to do some research for my psychology paper, and I need two sources from actual books." She picked up her finished drink and tossed it in the trash bin in the kitchen and then headed towards the door.

"Don't change the subject Becky."

"You have a class at one twenty, so I should go. We'll talk tomorrow, I promise ok?"

"Hmmm…fine. Come early so you can help me with my psych' paper."

"Have you started it yet? You do know the draft has to be five pages."

Sabrina smiled. "Of course I started it… I put my name on it and I thought of a title."

Rebecca couldn't help but laugh; why her friend always procrastinated until the last minute was beyond her. "I'll see you tomorrow Sabrina."

"Yeah. Let me know how Mokuba's party goes."

Rebecca opened the door. "I didn't say I was going."

Sabrina shrugged. "You didn't have to. I hope you have fun."

She stared at her friend for a moment before she responded. "I hope so too."

_--:0:--_

Mokuba stood in the main hall of the mansion on top of the stage he had his staff built for his band. He plugged his guitar into the amp and then ran his fingers through the cords of the guitar. He closed his eyes and smiled picturing a crowd before him chanting his name. He wanted to hear that sound for real, beyond the confines of his high school fan club. He wanted to be famous for his musical ability not just because his last name was _Kaiba_. When he reopened his eyes, he was back in his house watching the staff setting up for the party that would happen later on that night.

Mokuba set his guitar on the stand next to him then hopped off the stage and headed upstairs to the game room where he knew Terry was. Recently he had become obsessed with _Mortal Combat_, despite the fact that it was an old game. "Terry are you going to be up here all day?"

"No," he replied. "Just until the party starts. Bitch! I'm gonna kill her in the next round." He glanced at Mokuba. "Did AJ show up yet?"

"No. I don't know where he is," Mokuba said as he slumped down into the beanbag chair in the corner. "He knows we need to practice before the party starts."

"We wouldn't need to if you didn't keep—who are you?"

Mokuba looked at his friend oddly then glanced at the person standing in the doorway. "I think that's AJ." He stood up and walked closer to him. "What the hell happened to your hair?"

"My dad happened… he made me cut it."

Terry paused the game and stood up so he could get a closer look at his fellow band member. "You don't even look like a member of the band anymore."

"Shut up."

"Why did you have to cut it?" Mokuba asked.

"Because… my dad called me by my sisters name. So he said I couldn't keep my hair long anymore," AJ explained. He narrowed his eyes. "It's not my fault he can't tell the difference between us from behind."

"Don't worry about it AJ, it's about the music, not how we look."

"Says you Mokuba. Long black hair was our edge. Now what do we have?" Terry asked shutting off the game. "He looks like a member a boy band."

"Boy band?" AJ growled. "I'll show you boy band freshmen…"

Mokuba stepped between his friends. "Let's go practice before everyone shows up alright?"

They headed back downstairs so they could finally get some practice time in before the performance tonight. The practices they would usually have during the week had been put off lately due to the fact that Mokuba had been spending time with Rebecca. He knew the band wasn't too out of practice, it had only been a week, and they weren't trying to impress a record producer or something, they were just playing for their student body. "Did you get the DJ for tonight?" he asked picking up his guitar and throwing the strap over his shoulder.

"Yeah. It's all taken care of," Terry answered.

"Is the person any good?"

"Hell yeah. He works at the club in downtown. I had my brother check it out for me and he says he plays good music all night long." Terry picked up his guitar and plugged it into the amp after placing the strap over his shoulder. "Which songs are we going to play?"

"Whichever ones everyone wants to hear. Let's just practice already," AJ said as he twirled his drumsticks between his fingers.

"We'll play _Left Behind_ first, that's one of our best songs. Then we'll play whatever," Mokuba said answering Terry's question. He played the first chords of the song as AJ began to count the rhythm with his drumsticks. The lyrics came next, pouring out his mouth smoothly as it always did. He always got a rush from expressing himself through music—his music and his lyrics.

When the band finished the song they heard clapping from the servants setting up around the mansion. "That was excellent Young Master Kaiba!" Lily chirped. "I could hear you all the way in the kitchen. Do you think you will need the microphones for later?"

"Yes Lily, the music is going to be louder, so we'll need them," Mokuba explained.

"Not to mention all the screaming girls," Terry added.

"Oh of course. I suppose I didn't consider that." She looked at Mokuba. "I'm sorry to interrupt your practice, however I'm finished setting up the food in the kitchen and I wanted to receive your approval."

"Alright. I'll be there in a sec."

"I don't think you messed up once. How did you get so good Mokuba?" Terry asked.

"Because he's got it like that," AJ answered for him.

He glanced at Mokuba. "No, really."

"Practice. You both did good too," he said setting down his guitar. Mokuba didn't want to tell him that it had to do with his stepfather and how he was raised as a child. He only told AJ because he had known him longer.

"Nahh… I was a little late on the bridge," Terry said attempting to play the bridge part of the song again.

"I'll be back in a minute, then we'll have another run-through with just the music," Mokuba said as he hopped off the stage and made his way to the kitchen. He glanced around at all the orange paper pumpkins hanging on the wall and the unlit jack-o-lanterns sitting on the counters surrounding the platters of food and candy corn. There were orange and black napkins, plates, and utensils spread about the counters, along with various other decorations including rubber bats and rats; it was defiantly Halloween in this kitchen. "It looks great Lily."

"Oh you really like it Young Master Kaiba? Thank you," she curtsied. "It took me so long and I hoped it wasn't too kid-ish for you and your guests."

Mokuba shook his head. "It's fine." He stared at her. "You're not going to tell my brother about this right?"

"Only if he asks me directly. If he asks if you had a party here when he was away, then I'm compelled to tell him. I told the others that too. I apologize Young Master Kaiba, but he is my employer so I must inform him about—"

"I know. You don't need to explain."

"Is Ms. Hopkins coming tonight?" Lily blushed at his expression. "I'm sorry Young Master Kaiba, it is not my place to ask you such things. I just thought that since you have been seeing a lot of her—"

"She didn't say," Mokuba said as he left the kitchen. Was the fact that he was in love with Rebecca _that_ obvious to the people around him? If it was, then why couldn't she tell? He thought he had made it clear that he wanted to be more than just friends. Didn't she want the same thing? The previous week during his brother's party, they were getting along so well, she even admitted to him that she missed him over the past few years.

Everything was going well until Leon showed up with his love letters and gifts. "I need to tell her…" Mokuba overheard his name when he reentered the main hall. "Ask me what?"

"We wanted to know if your girlfriend was coming tonight?" AJ replied.

Mokuba rolled his eyes. "I don't know, and she isn't my girlfriend."

"I don't know why, you know you like her. Just ask her out," Terry said.

"I have to agree with Terry, and I don't do this often, but he's right. What's stopping you?"

Mokuba climbed back on stage and grabbed his guitar. "I told you she's with Schroider."

AJ shrugged. "So, that's never stopped you before with other girls."

"I've never done that. And before you say anything, Jennifer was on the rebound… and so was Tiffany… and Tina was separated with her boyfriend at the time." Mokuba was fed up with the conversation; he wasn't good at talking about his feelings, especially for Rebecca. "Could we just practice?"

"I still don't see your point, you could have her if you wanted to. I mean you two were alone in your bed, on the couch, in the kitchen, and in the pool, and you still did nothing."

Mokuba glared at his friend. "It's not like that with her Terry. She means more to me than that."

AJ and Terry exchanged glances. "Yeah Mokuba… it's talk like that that makes me say: Ask. The. Girl. Out." AJ said emphasizing his last sentence. He ran his fingers through his hair, forgetting for a moment that he didn't have long hair anymore, and shrugged. "But what do I know? Suffer if you want to, we need to practice."

"He's right Mokie, people will start showing up soon. Besides if you don't make your move soon, maybe I will."

Mokuba narrowed his eyes. "Terry."

He took a step back. "What? When AJ used reverse psychology you didn't say anything."

"I didn't call him Mokie."

"Did I let that slip?"

"Could we just practice before we have to perform tonight?" Mokuba asked not waiting for an answer. He used the pick in his hand to run down the strings of his guitar to create the sound he wanted to hear. In the back of his mind he knew his friends were right, he should make his move before it was too late. Unfortunately he wasn't sure what was stopping him either, he knew he loved her and wanted to be with no one else but her, however he couldn't tell her… he just couldn't. And it annoyed him every time he watched her walk away from him or when she brought up Leon's name in their conversations.

He needed to tell her, and he wanted to tell her how he truly felt, but he couldn't bring himself to do it, not yet…

_--:0:--_

Rebecca unlocked the door to her house, relieved to finally be home after doing hours of research in the college library. She didn't expect to spend so many hours doing research, however she kept getting sidetracked by other students needing her help in other subjects. Sabrina told her if she started helping other students, then maybe they would talk to her more and not think she was someone who preferred to be a loner. Nonetheless, she had lost track of time and now didn't feel up to going anywhere but her bedroom.

"Rebecca Anne Hopkins. Where have you been all day?" her mother asked sitting at the dinning room table with her arms folded in front of her.

"The library."

"The library huh? And what were you doing at this _library_?"

"Studying mom."

The older blond laughed. "I'm kidding honey. I just love that I don't have to worry about you." She stood up. "I had the most exciting day today, do you want to hear about it?"

Rebecca groaned and rubbed her eyes. "Right now? I'm kind of tired."

She placed her hands on her hips. "Yes. If I had to clean up after that non-paper-trained dog of yours, then you can spare five minutes."

Rebecca smiled nervously. She had her there. "So how was your day mom?"

"That's better. I went to the mall and found that store…what was it called? Hot Topic… I think. Anyway, the kids that worked there were so helpful with the design for your costume."

"What costume?"

"The one you're going to wear to your friend's party. They told me about the colors, styles, and accessories you would wear to a rock concert. So I went back to fabric store and I found the perfect fabric for your costume. I even bought you a pair of shoes. It looks exactly like the sketch. Oh! And the best part is some of the kids who worked at the store are interested in taking sewing lessons from me. Can you believe that! I'm going to be teaching! So I gave them my business card so we can start setting up the times."

"Where did you get business cards from?"

"I printed them off your computer. Is that all you heard?"

"No mom. I'm very happy for you… I just—"

René hugged her daughter. "I knew you would be Rebecca. Now let me show you your costume. I worked on it all day in your room. Good thing your grandpa didn't throw out my dressform." She took her daughters hand and pulled her into her room. "I know you're going to love it."

Rebecca followed her mother into the room filled with scraps of paper, rulers, pieces of fabric, an open sketchbook, and other designing tools that were spread all over her floor and bed. In the middle of the room however, stood the dressform with the outfit her mother created for her. An off the shoulder, long-sleeved, black top, with a red and black striped, curve hugging, mini skirt. "Umm…mom…"

"Ok before you say anything. I'm sorry about the room. I'm a little messy while creating, but I will have it clean by the time you come home tonight. And I know…I know… it's a little plain looking but I'm going to accessorize so you will great don't worry."

Rebecca didn't want to hurt her mother's feelings, however did she really think that anyone else would have a costume on tonight? This was a high school party; no one dresses up anymore for Halloween. She knew that despite not going to high school, because once a person reaches a certain age, it just doesn't happen. "Mom… do I really have to go dressed like that?"

René glanced at the costume then back at her daughter. "Well…why not? It's a costume party with a rock band playing."

"I don't want to go dressed in a costume… I want to go in my regular clothes."

"Oh honey what's the fun in that? Halloween only comes once a year." Her daughter stared at her still unsure. "Could you try it on Rebecca?"

Rebecca sighed and conceded. She would wear the outfit; it just occurred to her how much time and effort her mother probably put into this project, and she didn't want to see all her work go to waste. Besides she was starting to patch things up with her mother and she didn't want to damage that by ruining her happiness.

After she put on the clothes she stared at her reflection unable to say any words to describe how she looked.

René stood behind her and rested her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "See now… don't you look like you're going to see a rock band play?" Rebecca nodded. "Here you go honey, put these stretch leggings on underneath your skirt, it's part of the outfit too I just couldn't put it on the dressform." She walked towards the bathroom. "Now let me do your hair and then we can add the jewelry."

"Hello? Is anyone home?"

"We're in here Arthur!" René called. "But don't come in yet. Rebecca is trying on her costume."

After about twenty minutes of her mother's hair styling and accessorizing, Rebecca stood in front of the mirror staring at her reflection, barely recognizing it. Her hair was now crimped and full of volume. Her cheeks and eyelids shimmered with glitter. A black choker was tied around her neck and a silver belt hung loosely on her hips.

"You look so cute honey."

"I look like one of his groupies…" she mumbled.

"Oh don't be silly. You look like you're going to a rock concert…well a safe one I guess, because you couldn't wear that to a mosh pit apparently… but that's a different story." René stepped back and circled around her. "Hmmm… something's still missing. Maybe your grandfather knows… Arthur!"

"Grandpa wouldn't know… and I don't want him to see me like this."

"He has to see you, he's going to drive you."

Her grandfather knocked on the door. "Is Rebecca ready yet?"

"Yes Arthur, come in."

Rebecca gasped and quickly pulled down her top over her navel ring. She almost forgot her grandfather still didn't know about it.

"Doesn't she look wonderful Arthur?"

He scratched his chin surprised to see his granddaughter's new look. "Well… you don't look like the Rebecca I saw this morning. You look… different…"

"Of course she looks different, it's Halloween." René picked up her sketchbook. "I swear there's something missing."

"Are you sure you want to go Rebecca?" her grandfather asked. "You can stay home if you like."

"Arthur don't say that. She wants to go, and she should go. Besides Rebecca is too old to be staying in the house on Halloween, she should be out with her friends." She glanced at her daughter. "You do want to go don't you honey?"

"Yeah… I do."

"Oh I know what's missing… I bought some tattoos that I wanted to put on you."

"Ok mom really… it's enough. I don't need anything else."

"Please Rebecca just one," she pleaded.

"Mom… can I just go already? It's after eight o'clock."

She sighed. "All right honey. Grab your purse or whatever you're going to carry. We'll meet you in the car."

"Wait a minute. What time are we picking you up Rebecca?" her grandfather asked.

"I don't know… I'll call."

"I just don't want you staying out too late, you do have classes in the morning."

"I know grandpa." Rebecca placed her phone in its case and clipped it on the side of her hip. "Where's Hanzel?"

"I put him in the backyard," her mother answered. "I'll see you in the car."

"The backyard?" She took one more glance at herself in the mirror before exiting her room. She opened the sliding glass door to the backyard and then turned on the light. "Hanzel! Come here puppy!" she called. "I can't believe she put you out here by yourself," she said as he happily trotted over to her.

Rebecca knelt down and picked him up. "How are you boy?" He licked her face in reply. "Ok…ok… I don't think you'll like the taste of glitter…" she giggled. "Do you think it's fair to Leon that I'm spending a lot of time with Mokuba lately? I mean… I still haven't returned his calls and he said he might be able to visit me soon. Do you think it's fair?" She sighed. "Oh don't look at me like that. I just… don't know what I'm feeling. Do I really like Mokuba or is because Leon isn't here that I feel closer to him right now? …Or is Sabrina right, and I'm falling in—"

The sound of her grandfather's car horn interrupted her thoughts. "I got to go now, so be a good puppy Hanzel." She set him down in the house and closed the sliding glass door. She turned off most of the lights in the house and then left out the door.

_--:0:--_

Mokuba stood before most of his student body with his favorite black guitar hanging in front of him. He and his band had just finished another one of their best songs and the crowd before them was chanting their name. However, the screams from the girls in Mokuba's fan club drowned out most everyone else.

"_We love you Mokuba!"_

"_Date me Mokuba!"_

"_Sign me Mokuba!"_

"What am I? Invisible? What the hell?" Terry complained. "How come girls aren't screaming my name?"

"That's what you get for playing second to Mokuba."

"Shut up AJ I don't hear girls screaming your name either."

"They're over there freshmen," AJ pointed.

"_We love you AJ!"_

"Whatever. What are we playing next Mokuba?"

Mokuba's eyes scanned the crowd again for her, but he still didn't see her. He had started looking for her ever since the first wave of people entered his house and he started singing. "I don't know…" he answered. He squinted a little. "'becca? Is that her?"

"What are you talking about? Come on pick something, everyone is waiting."

Mokuba took off his guitar and handed it to Terry. "Cover for me guys," he said as he hopped off the stage.

"Where are you going?" Terry yelled.

"Just tell the DJ to put on some music!" he yelled back.

"Rebecca must've showed up," AJ laughed.

"I see that. What now?"

"Let the DJ play for now, we both know Mokuba is gonna make a fool of himself and come back." AJ gave the nod to the DJ so he could start playing.

"_WHO'S READY TO PARTY!"_ the DJ yelled into the microphone, and then started mixing music on his turntable.

Mokuba made his way quickly through the crowd. He didn't know why he was so anxious to see her tonight, but he was. Perhaps it was because he knew his friends were right and he had to make his move before someone else did.

He continued through the throng of dancers, but was stopped when Shizuka stepped in front of him with one of her perfect smiles on her face. She wore a complete witch costume, which was the opposite of her kind demeanor. "Hi Shizuka."

"Hey Mokuba. You were great onstage. Are you going to play later on tonight?"

"Yeah maybe…" He glanced over her shoulder spotting Rebecca standing by herself.

Shizuka tilted her head. "Am I keeping you from something?" She glanced over her shoulder. "Oh…" she giggled understanding where he was heading. "Have you told her yet?"

"Not yet…" he confessed.

"Mokuba, you said you would," she complained.

"Shizuka-chan! Hurry up!"

"Coming!" she called back to one of her friends. "Remember what I said Mokuba, you'll be wondering 'what if' for a long time if you don't do something soon."

Mokuba watched her walk away with her group of friends; she was the fourth person today that told him he should make his move. After he finally made it through the crowd he saw her standing off to the side, staring at the group of teens on the dance floor. If he could talk to her alone then perhaps he could tell her how he truly felt about her. But first…

"Hey 'becca, you made it."

Rebecca stared at him for a moment. "You mean you recognize me?"

He laughed, "Yeah. You look great."

She turned away from him. "I look like one of your groupies."

Mokuba lifted her chin with the tips of his fingers. "Nahh… you look better then any of them."

She blushed a little. "Thanks."

"Did you hear my band play?"

"No. I came in when you said: 'did you like that one?' Then I saw you get off the stage."

"Damn. I'm going to have to play something special for you later then," he smirked. He took a hold of her hand. "Do you want to dance?"

Rebecca wondered why he was being so sweet to her, but part of her really liked it, so she wasn't going to question it. She did however have to think of an excuse of why she didn't want to dance with him. It wasn't that she _didn't_ want to; it was more that she _couldn't_. She regretted not asking for Sabrina's help because she would have gladly taught her. If only she had gone to a party with people around her own age sooner, then maybe she would have picked up a few moves by now. "Actually Mokuba, could we get something to drink? I'm kind of thirsty."

"Yeah sure. Everything's in the kitchen." Mokuba took her by the hand and led her to the kitchen. "Were you waiting long in that line outside?"

"Line? No, I just walked up to the door and one of your bodyguards called me by name and let me in."

"Well you were on the list anyway so you didn't have to worry about it."

"You have a list?"

"Hello Young Master Kaiba, hello Ms. Hopkins." Lily greeted from behind the bar when they entered the kitchen. "Are you two enjoying yourselves?"

"Yeah Lily we are," Mokuba answered for them. He turned to Rebecca. "What do you want to drink?"

"Umm…" Rebecca glanced around a bit, there was nothing healthy; but then again, she already had her healthy beverage for the day. "I'll have soda I guess."

"Orange, grape, Sprite, or Coke?" Lily smiled.

"Sprite is fine."

"Pour me Coke."

"Of course."

Mokuba looked at Rebecca. "So 'becca I was thinking we could—"

"Hello Mokuba," a female voice said behind him.

He turned recognizing the voice. "Kris?"

She folded her arms in front of her. "I see I wasn't invited to this party either."

Mokuba rolled his eyes. Was she still upset about that? He figured she would be over him by now; she seemed so angry after the break-up. "I thought you didn't want to be here. How did you get in?"

"Around back. Since I wasn't on the list." Kristen glanced at Rebecca. "So this is the girl you cheated on me with?"

"We're not together. I just tutor him," Rebecca answered before Mokuba could say anything.

"Oh, I see. My mistake. You have pretty eyes, where did you get your contacts from."

Rebecca narrowed her eyes at the girl across from her. Obviously she still wanted to be labeled as Mokuba's girlfriend, however that didn't give her the right to be rude to any girl she saw him with. "I got them from the same place you bought that blond hair dye." Rebecca flashed a fake smile and then walked out the kitchen.

Mokuba snickered at Kristen's surprised expression. "Enjoy the party," he said as he followed after Rebecca. He placed his arm around her shoulders. "Sorry about that. I didn't think she'd be here tonight, and I didn't think she'd still be mad about our break-up."

She shrugged. "It's not your fault."

He took her by the hand. "Are you up to dancing?"

Rebecca took a step back. She still didn't want to admit that she didn't know how to dance, but what else could she say? She couldn't avoid the subject all night, unless she thought up another excuse. "I don't dance…" she confessed finally.

"Why not? Don't tell me you go to parties and stand on the side watching everybody."

"I haven't been to this kind of party," she said after a moment silence between them. "My grandfather doesn't like the idea of me going to a college party, and since I didn't go to high school, I really didn't have the chance to get invited to parties like this."

Mokuba nodded. "Makes sense I guess. So was that a 'yes' or a 'no' to dancing?" Rebecca laughed a little. "It's the only time I can hold you close without you slapping me."

She rolled her eyes. "I only slap you when you get fresh with me. Which is usually most of the time."

Mokuba stared at her; maybe he could get her alone, away from all the music and his ex-girlfriends. Then he could talk to her and possibly tell her how he felt. "Do you want to go upstairs?" She just stared at him. "What? I wasn't thinking that. Unless you wanted to have—"

"Mokuba!" Rebecca yelled angrily cutting him off.

"I wanted to show you my lyrics, really."

She sighed, "I don't know…"

"Come on, I want to talk to you alone. Away from my jealous ex's." She nodded and Mokuba led her by hand back through the kitchen and up the stairs to the third floor. Mokuba looked over the banister at the crowd dancing under the strobe lights as he headed down the hall. He hoped no one would notice his disappearance for the moment because he wanted to tell her that he loved her without an interruption. He opened the double doors at the end of the hall and then closed them after her. "This is Seto's room."

Rebecca stared up at the ceiling. "I thought so. Who else would have a mural of _Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon_ on the ceiling? Why are we in here?"

Mokuba went over to the desk and picked up his notebook, then plopped on the bed. "I was writing in here earlier."

Rebecca walked over and sat beside him. _"He must miss his brother…" _she thought to herself. When he handed her the notebook she read through the lines of the lyrics. She didn't expect his words to be so dark and powerful, it was almost like poetry. "Do you really feel this way?"

Did she really understand him? He had to know for sure. "What way?"

She continued to flip through the notebook. "Alone, abandoned, and scared," she answered. "Your lyrics seem sad, is this how you feel?"

"Sometimes." Mokuba moved closer to her. "You're the first girl to understand my music."

Rebecca's eyes softened as she looked at him. "I know you Mokuba that's why. So it only makes sense that I know what you're writing about." She blushed when she felt his hand on top of hers. She turned from him, why was she blushing? Did she really have feelings for him or was it because she was alone in a room sitting _this_ close to him? She's been this close to him before, so why was she suddenly so nervous? "When did you learn how to play the guitar?"

"When I used to live with my stepfather." He moved back on the bed and flopped down on the pillows. "You know how Seto had to study and be brilliant so he could run Kaiba Corp? I had to learn how to play music for my stepfather and his friends. He wanted perfect classical music every night to entertain him and his guests. I still know how to play the piano, violin, clarinet, flute, cello, and the oboe. I used to know how to play the harp, but I've kind of forgotten and want to leave it that way."

She turned to him. "I didn't know you knew how to play so many different instruments."

"It wasn't by choice, I was forced." Mokuba glanced at her. "Don't feel sorry for me 'becca."

Rebecca crawled on the bed and laid next to him. "How should I feel after you tell me that?"

"I don't know, but it's because of him that I have inspiration for my songs." He looked up at the ceiling. "I don't see why you like Schroider," he said trying to change the subject.

"I don't know what you have against him, he's a nice guy."

"Come on 'becca, isn't it obvious that he's desperate for a girlfriend?"

Rebecca sat up and glared at him. "What?"

He smiled a little bit, realizing he had made her upset. "I mean… he'll settle for anyone."

She shook her head and moved to the edge of the bed to get up. Did he have to ruin everything? "I don't understand why I keep coming back here."

Mokuba sat up and wrapped his arms around her shoulders so she wouldn't get up. "I didn't mean it how it sounded," he laughed. "I'm just saying that he's trying to hard. Why would any guy give you a ring on the first date? He doesn't even know you 'becca."

"Maybe he thinks girls deserve the best, ever think that?"

"I do too, but damn. He doesn't deserve you." Mokuba smiled at her expression. "As long as we're lovers I don't mind."

Rebecca giggled. How was he able to insult her one-minute, and then make her smile the next? "We're not lovers Mokuba."

"You said last night we were."

"No," she corrected. "I said I would not be your lover. You just hear what you want to hear."

Mokuba let go of her and sat next to her. "Do you want to make out?"

"Mokuba."

He stretched and laid back on the bed. "I thought that was the whole reason we came up here," he smirked.

Rebecca folded her arms in front of her. "I'm about to leave."

"I want to talk to you seriously… about…us…" Mokuba stared out the window watching the dark shadows of the trees blow in the wind. He wanted to tell her that he loved her and that she deserved better than Schroider, a boy desperate for a girlfriend. However coming out and saying that was hard... "I want to…" He cursed to himself, why couldn't he just say it?

She turned to him. _"Us? What did he mean by that? Could that mean he remembered the Grand Prix and his promise?" _she thought to herself."Want to what?" she asked softly.

"I want to know what made you cry a few days ago?" he answered finally. He still didn't know what was stopping him from telling her, she was right there, they were alone; the worse she could say was that she didn't feel the same way. Was that it? Was he afraid she didn't love him back, and if she didn't, even if he didn't want to admit it, he would be heartbroken?

Rebecca sighed a little disappointed, but did she really expect him to care for her as more than just a friend? "Do you really want to know?" He nodded in reply. She laid down next to him and interlaced her fingers within his. "My father passed away when I was five," she began. "Because of that my mother became really depressed and started drinking…a lot. She was in and out of rehab and my life during my childhood because of that. She recently moved in with my grandfather and I, and at first I didn't want her in my life because I was still mad at her for stealing my college money and not being around when I needed her most. That's the main reason I came back to Domino, my grandfather couldn't afford for me to live on campus anymore." She paused and glanced at him. "That's why I don't talk about my parents, just my grandfather. I don't like looking back at my past; it's too hard for me."

Mokuba held her hand a little tighter. "Have you told anyone? You might feel better if you tell someone," he offered carefully.

"Only Sabrina… and you."

"I'm sorry 'becca, I didn't know."

"Don't feel sorry for me Mokuba. My mother and I are starting to get along better, and I'm beginning to forgive her for what she's done."

"Does your mother know you love her?" Rebecca looked at him, but Mokuba kept his gaze away from her. "I didn't get to tell my mother… I don't remember her either, but if I had a chance I would tell her that I loved her everyday…life is short you know?" He rubbed his nose with his index finger. "Think I should be a psychiatrist?"

Rebecca laughed a little. "No. You would turn everything sexual." She closed her eyes for a moment thinking back to earlier in the week when her mother told her not to hate her for what she's done. Rebecca didn't remember telling her that she didn't hate her; Mokuba was right—for once. "You're right though. What about you and your brother?" She felt that since she had shared a hard subject for her to discuss, he might be willing to do the same. She knew something was wrong between him and his brother even though she never thought the bond between the Kaiba brothers would ever diminish.

"I told you, his company became more important than me and my problems."

"Mokuba, you have to understand that your brother was forced to grow up quickly and take over the responsibilities of taking care of you, and running a company instead of living the high school life you have. Now I'm not saying that you're wrong, but I think he wants the best for you, and that might mean for you to become independent. Maybe if you went to counseling with him, he would listen to you and understand how you feel."

Mokuba sat up and stared down at her. "I guess you're right, but Seto doesn't like discussing anything unless it's about his company or my grades."

Rebecca reached up and touched his face. "It'll be alright Mokuba," she assured him with a smile. She traced her fingers down his bicep, suddenly remembering something. "Didn't you have a tattoo on this arm?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Last week I thought I saw one on your arm…"

"Oh… that. I drew on my arm because I was bored," he laughed. "Randy won't let me get one unless Seto signs a waiver or I turn eighteen. He let me slide with the piercings 'coz they can heal I guess."

"What would you get?"

He smiled down at her. "Your name."

Rebecca shook her head and laughed. "Why would you do that?"

Mokuba straddled himself on her so that he was positioned on top of her legs. "Because we're lovers," he smirked.

"What are you doing? Get off me!"

"Why? Am I making you nervous?" he asked in a low voice.

"Mokuba cut it out!" Rebecca attempted to move, but his weight on her legs prevented her from moving even an inch. "Why do you ruin everything?"

"Ruin everything? You were stroking my arm a minute ago, I thought you wanted to get closer."

"You have a one track mind you know that?" She glared at him. "I'm not going to tell you again Mokuba!"

He pinned her wrists to the mattress. "Say my name again," he said darkly.

"Mokuba!"

He smirked. "Alright I'll let you go… but first let's make out."

Rebecca was fed up with him. She knew he couldn't take anything seriously for long so why did she even try? "I am not kissing you now get off!"

"Why not? What are you going to do when Leon tries to make out with you?"

She struggled to break free from the hold he had on her. "I think that's between Leon and I."

"Kiss me one last time then I'll stop asking you."

"You never ask me!" Rebecca turned from him. "Why do you want to kiss me so bad?"

Mokuba laughed a little. "Because you're bad at it."

She glared at him. "Get off me Mokuba."

"After you kiss me."

"You can't insult me and then expect me to kiss you."

Mokuba ran his fingers through her hair. "I'm right though aren't I? About not being kissed very much."

"You said I was bad kisser."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"Did I?"

"Mokuba!"

He started laughing. "Alright. Kiss me one more time then I'll let you up."

"I'm not kissing you."

"I promise 'becca."

Rebecca sighed. Why was she going to agree to this? "Fine… but no tongue."

Mokuba climbed off her and sat next to her. "Damn. Oh well… your loss." He clicked his tongue ring against his teeth.

She sat up and rolled her eyes. Why did she keep coming back to see him? And why did she ever think he could take their relationship seriously? "I hope you don't treat all your girlfriends like this."

He shook his head. "Only you. You're special to me."

She folded her arms in front of her and turned from him. "Shut up."

"Would it help if I gave you daisies? Or enjoyed a good fairy tale before bed?" Mokuba snickered. She still wasn't looking at him. "You're cute when you're mad 'becca."

"It's not going to work this time."

He moved closer to her. "Come on 'becca, like you didn't get turned on with me on top of you…"

Rebecca whipped around and glared at him; the fact that he would even suggest that was just… "I wasn't you—"

Mokuba cupped her face and stared into her eyes, cutting off her last sentence. "I love you 'becca…" he uttered softly before he closed the gap between them and pressed his lips against hers.

Rebecca blinked. Did she hear him correctly; did he really admit to loving her? What was she thinking? She knew he didn't love her, and he probably just said that to catch her off guard—which he did. Even so, she couldn't help the fact that she enjoyed kissing him.

Mokuba drew back slowly and stared into her eyes for a moment before he let her go. "Let's go back to the party."

Rebecca stared into his eyes; upset he had pulled back before she was ready to break their kiss. She wanted to keep kissing him; it just felt… right. Why was she all of a sudden thinking this way? She had always gotten angry with him for kissing her unexpectedly, although now all she wanted was for him to take her into his arms and kiss her tenderly. What was making her feel this way? She had always kissed him back, true, but she had also always been angry with him afterwards. So why all of the sudden was she longing for the feeling of his soft lips pressed against hers? How did he have this affect on her? "I hate you…" she whispered. She pulled him closer to her and pressed her lips to his.

Mokuba was initially surprised by her bold actions, but that thought quickly left his mind as he felt her position herself so he would lie on top of her.

Rebecca broke their kiss for moment for air, and then regained her passionate moment with him. She still wasn't sure what had come over her however she didn't want to stop; she was enjoying his kiss too much. She had never been this close to any boy before, or shared a kiss _this_ deep. She parted her lips slightly hoping he would take the unspoken invitation. She felt the barbell in his tongue move slowly inside her mouth, exploring every corner he could, while she did the same.

Mokuba pulled back slowly and gazed down at her staring at him with half lidded eyes. He gently moved a few strands of hair from her face before leaning down and kissing her again. He left her lips and began working a trail of kisses down her neck, and then to her bare shoulder. He wasn't sure what had come over her but he wanted this. He wanted to be this close to her. He wanted her…

Rebecca ran her fingers through his hair as he softly nipped at her neck. Her inner voice was telling her to stop, but she wasn't listening to it, no matter how wrong this was. A part of her must have always wanted this otherwise she would have stopped him earlier. His name left her lips in a whisper; her heart skipped a beat, and in that same moment she realized that she wanted him to be _her first_. This wasn't right, she shouldn't feel this way, and she couldn't feel this way. She didn't really want this did she? She had to tell him to stop; otherwise she would let him take her…

Mokuba lifted himself up noticing her body tensing up from his touch. He caressed her cheek to let her know he would only go as far as she wanted him to go.

Rebecca stared into his eyes and understood his unspoken words. She pulled him closer to her and pressed her lips against his. She wasn't sure what she wanted. Part of her wanted him to continue, but the other part of her knew this was wrong… so why did it feel so right? Mokuba sat up and traced his fingers down the side of her body, stopping where the hem of her shirt revealed her midriff. Rebecca ran her fingers through his long hair, which was now falling around her. Somehow her fingers found themselves at the buckle of his belt, unhooking the leather from the metal.

The door swung open suddenly and Terry walked into room. "Hey Mokuba I—whoa… you should have locked the door if you were planning to—"

"Shut up Terry." Mokuba hopped off the bed and fixed his belt, then walked over to his friend.

"Damn were you really going to _do her_?"

Mokuba glared at him. "I told you to shut up. What do you want?"

"Shit… I guess I'd be pissed too if I was about to get laid and someone walked in on me." Terry glanced over at Rebecca sitting on the edge of the bed. "I came up here to tell you that your brother is down there breaking up the party."

"What?" Mokuba ran out the room and looked over the banister. Terry was right; his brother was home early.

"Mokuba! Where the fuck are you!"

Mokuba hurried back into the room. "Damn, Seto's pissed; it's the only time he cusses." He glanced at Terry. "Did he see you come up here?"

"No. I was heading up here to see where you went and then he showed up yelling at everyone to get out of his house."

"What about AJ?"

"I think he's safe, he was in Jacuzzi with some girl or something… why was everyone getting some but me…" Terry shrugged. "I'm leaving before your brother figures out you're up here, I don't want to get caught in the middle."

Mokuba nodded. "Take the back way through the kitchen." He walked over to Rebecca, now standing up in front of the bed, and touched her hand. "We'll talk later." She nodded, but she didn't look at him. "Terry, make sure she get's home."

"What? Alright, but you owe me." He motioned his head towards the door. "Come on. We don't want to be here when Kaiba finds him."

Mokuba watched them leave the room. Why did he brother have to show up early? He wasn't due back until the weekend. At least it was Terry who found him and Rebecca instead his brother.

"Mokuba what the hell is going on!" Kaiba yelled as he entered the room.

"You're back early Seto."

"Don't play games with me Mokuba! What the hell is going on?"

"I was having a surprise birthday party for you?"

"I wasn't supposed to be home until Saturday. Try again."

"Umm… Happy Halloween?"

"Try the truth this time Mokuba."

He rolled his eyes. "Alright… I was having a party."

"What the fuck Mokuba? You're whole school was downstairs."

"Nahh… about half was waiting outside hoping to be on the list." He looked up at his older brother; he wasn't amused. "No one was allowed in any of the rooms."

"That's not the point." Kaiba rubbed his temples. "I don't know what is wrong with you lately, but I'm not dealing with this now." He turned and left the room. "I'll be in my office."

Mokuba narrowed his eyes. His brother hadn't seen him in a few days and all he does is yell and leave the room? Why couldn't he just talk to him for ten minutes? "Seto! Don't walk away from me!" He followed him down the hall. "Seto would you look at me?"

Kaiba stopped but didn't turn around. "I don't want to know what you were doing in my room. I think I am going to send you to a therapist. I've thought about it for a while now."

"I don't need a fucking therapist! I need you to listen to me!"

"I told you. I'm not dealing with this now, go to your room Mokuba."

Mokuba glared at his brother's back. Why wouldn't he just listen to him? "Look at me Seto." Kaiba turned to his younger brother. "I want you to listen to me."

"I know what you have to say Mokuba, trust me. This conversation is over, now go to your room while I figure out your punishment."

Mokuba turned around and headed to his room without another word to his brother. It was obvious Kaiba didn't want to listen to anything he had to say. Why did his company have to be the most important thing to him? Why wasn't any room in Kaiba's life for his younger brother?

**---**

**Well there it is… another chapter down. I don't know why it took me so long, but it did unfortunately. It was a mix of writers block and attempting to work on all of my stories at the same time I guess… **

**Anyway did anyone think I was going to write a lemon? Ha! No, not in this story. I thought about it though… Did you notice that both of them love each other, but can't tell each other because they think the other one doesn't feel that way? Isn't it frustrating? **

**AN: The eating healthy thing… my inspiration for that is my brother because he won't act his age and eat unhealthy… lol I love him anyway…**

**AN: Recently I have been obsessed with playing Mortal Combat Deadly Alliance for Gamecube…not sure why, so that's why I had to put it in my story…**

**AN: I don't know if Rebecca has a middle name, it's hard to find information on her because she's not a main character exactly… so I just made the 'Anne' part up…**

**AN: I purposely didn't write Rebecca's thoughts after the um…moment, coz I'm saving that for next chapter… yeah a sort of cliff hanger I guess…**

**Only a few more chapters to go… ok a little more than a few, but I am getting close to the end. I just need a few more things to happen before I end it. So finally… please let me know what you thought in a review. Because I always appreciate your feedback.**

**I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up since I need to update my Anzu x Kaiba fics… I just love this story so much, I can't help but write it. lol. I know what's going to happen next chapter, I just got to think of the order and such… ok I'm done talking for real. Thanks for reading!**

**Oh… and Kaiba's baby… do not even go there or I shall never talk to you again… you know what I'm talking about…**


	10. Complicated Emotions

**Hello everyone! Do you guys still remember what happened in this story? Lol. It's been over a year since I updated! Sorry about that everyone! I've been so busy. Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

_Complicated Emotions_

Rebecca sat up in bed unable to sleep, everything that happened that night kept replaying in her mind. What was she thinking? Was she really going to have sex with Mokuba? Why didn't she stop herself? Stop him? She practically begged him to take her. She clenched the sheets on her bed as her heart beat rapidly in her chest; if his friend hadn't come in when he did what would have happened? Was she really going to lose her virginity with to him, upstairs at a party?

Rebecca stood up and began pacing around the room, what was wrong with her? Why was she acting this way? She was attracted to Mokuba, that much was clear, but why did she want to give herself to him? Sure she thought about it, a lot of girls her age did, still, she came so close to going all the way. She sat down in her desk chair and closed her eyes. _"Did tonight mean something? Do I l-love him?"_ she asked herself quietly.

A few years ago her grandfather told her that she shouldn't have sex with someone unless she loved him and she was sure that someone loved her back. His logic seemed outdated now since just a few hours ago she was willing to give herself to someone she knew didn't love her back. She sighed. Why did this have to be so complicated? She spent the past few years thinking of Mokuba and wondering how he was doing, however she was never brave enough to call him or even write. She thought that they shared something special during the Grand Prix, and she always assumed he would remember the promise he made to her.

Rebecca clutched the hem of her pajamas, why did she continue to hold onto something so foolish? She couldn't understand why she hadn't given up hope. She could ask him about the promise again, but she was afraid of the answer. She rested her head on the desk and stared out the window. Then there was her relationship with Leon; how was this fair to him? She still hadn't called him back about next week, and even when they were together she didn't feel the same connection she felt when she's with Mokuba. Perhaps she should stop seeing him; it wasn't fair to lead him on. But he's been so kind to her… Still how could she could face him after what happened tonight with Mokuba?

Rebecca picked up her cell phone and dialed Sabrina's number. She knew it was late but she needed to talk to someone, talking to herself wasn't helping the situation. "Hello Sabrina?"

"…Hmmm…hello?" she asked sleepily.

"Sabrina? I'm sorry I woke you up."

"No that's ok… I was just sleeping. What do you need Becky? Not a ride I hope."

"No. I need to talk, I can't sleep."

"Great… I can… good night."

"Sabrina wait. You told me I could call you any time for any reason remember?"

"Yeah…" she groaned. "I meant between twelve noon to eleven thirty. What do you want?"

"Sabrina, tonight I… Mokuba and I… we were talking and we started to um…"

"What? Have sex?"

"Almost…" she admitted softly.

"Omigod I was kidding. Really?"

Rebecca stood up and began pacing again. "Yes. We were just talking and the next thing I knew he was on top of me, and I was…um…anyway I don't know what's going on with me. I've never done this before or even thought I would do something like this. Why do you think I'm acting like this?"

"Because you're a teenager and this sort of thing happens when your hormones are pulling you every which way," Sabrina yawned.

"I don't need a textbook answer, I read that chapter too. I just don't understand how we went from talking, to arguing, to sex."

"Because you love him," she answered simply. "Either that or you only want him for his body."

"Sabrina."

"What? I'm tired." Sabrina yawned again. "Aren't you spending the night tomorrow? We'll talk then."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow. Good night Sabrina."

"Night Becky. I want all the details tomorrow." Sabrina laughed and then hung up the phone.

Rebecca plugged her phone into the charger and then sat on her bed. Whatever happened tonight between her and Mokuba meant something, but whatever it meant she wasn't going to figure out it tonight. She decided she would try to get some sleep tonight even if it were only three hours because she did have classes in the morning. _"Why did I have to kiss him? This wouldn't have happened if he didn't look so…so…good…"_ she thought to herself. "What am I thinking? I don't have feelings for him, I…can't. I don't love him do I? If I don't then why was I willing to give myself to him?" She groaned and fell back on the bed. "This isn't solving anything."

Rebecca climbed under the covers and snuggled with the brown fuzzy teddy bear lying beside her. She reached over to the lamp on her nightstand and clicked it off before closing her eyes and drifting off into sleep.

--:0:--

Rebecca sat at the breakfast table with her family quietly. She didn't really explain to her mother or grandfather why she came home with one of Mokuba's friends or what happened at the party. She merely told them she had an interesting time and then went to her room. She was glad they didn't ask, because she really wasn't a good liar. "You're leaving grandpa?" she asked as she watched him stand up.

"Yes. I'll see you later tonight Rebecca," he said as he kissed the top of her head.

"I'm going to spend the night at the dorms with Sabrina."

"I see. I'll see you tomorrow then. Have fun and tell her I said hello," he smiled. "Good bye René."

"Bye Arthur," she called as he walked out the door.

Rebecca stood up. "I better go too." She picked up her plate and placed it in the sink.

"Rebecca honey? Could I talk to you about something?"

She glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. "Yeah I have a few minutes before my bus comes."

René stood up from the table and followed her daughter into her room. She watched the younger blond put her textbooks for class in her backpack before she said anything. "I don't know how to say or um… ask… but I guess I should just say it. Rebecca honey, are you… having sex?"

Rebecca zipped her book bag and turned around. "What? Where did you get an idea like that?"

The older blond walked closer to her daughter. "I overheard you talking on the phone last night. If you are, it's ok. I just want to make sure you are protecting yourself honey."

She shook her head. "I'm not having sex."

René touched her daughter's shoulder. "It's ok honey. I know I haven't been in your life for all these years so I can understand if you need the physical feeling of love, but I hope you are making the right decision."

Rebecca removed her mother's hand from her shoulder. "Mom. I'm not having sex, I'm a virgin. Aren't you listening to me?"

"I am honey." She moved the hair falling around her daughter's shoulders. "However, you can't hide things like this," she said softly referring to the mark left on her fair skin. "I've been there, I know what it's like not to be loved and the only way to feel loved is physically."

Rebecca touched her neck; she was hoping her mother wouldn't catch the mark Mokuba left on her neck. "Mokuba and I kissed… and made-out… but that's it. We didn't go _that_ far, trust me mom."

She softened her eyes and just stared at her daughter for a moment. "Yes, ok Rebecca. I hope you're being careful though."

Rebecca rolled her eyes and headed out her room. This conversation was going nowhere. If her mother wanted believe she was having sex, which she only heard about because she was ease dropping, instead of listening to her own daughter, then that was her problem. She didn't have to deal with this now; she had too many other things on her mind. Perhaps school could get her mind off what was currently going on in her life. She left the house without another word to her mother.

--:0:--

Rebecca stood in the courtyard leading to the Kaiba mansion unable to walk up to the door. Perhaps she should have just stayed at the university today and came back on Monday so she could let what happened last night blow over. She turned around and headed back towards the gate. She couldn't face him, not today, not after last night. What would she say to him? What would he think of her?

She stopped and turned towards the mansion. Maybe she was talking herself out of what she really wanted. She wanted to be with Mokuba didn't she? She has debated that question with herself all day, however couldn't come up with an answer. What did she want? "I'll just go in, pick up my money and leave. We don't need to discuss what almost happened last night." Rebecca said to herself as she started to walk back to the mansion. She rang the doorbell hesitantly hoping Mokuba wouldn't open the door, maybe his brother's secretary Megumi was there like she was last week so they wouldn't be left alone.

The door opened and Lily greeted her happily. "Hello Miss. Hopkins. How are you this afternoon?"

"Fine, I guess… How are you?"

"Not so good. Master Kaiba scolded all of us for allowing Young Master Kaiba to have his party when we knew he wouldn't approve. I thought he was going to fire all of us." She took a breath of relief. "Fortunately he didn't, although he was very upset with Young Master Kaiba. Anyway, please come in."

Rebecca nodded. "Thank you." When she stepped into the mansion, she faintly heard someone playing _Moonlight Sonata _on a piano in one of the rooms.

Lily looked up towards the second floor. "Mokuba—I mean Young Master Kaiba is really upset today I'm afraid. I wonder if they will reconcile after that argument they had last night?" She gasped and covered her mouth. "Oh I'm sorry; I guess I shouldn't be discussing such things with you. Please forgive me," she bowed. "Young master Kaiba is waiting for you in the music room."

Rebecca slowly walked up the staircase, hearing the soft music more clearly with every step. Her heart beat rapidly inside her; she assumed he was alone, which meant they would have to discuss what happened last night. How could she begin to explain what she felt last night or how she felt about him now? She hadn't yet figured out why she acted the way she did. She stood in the doorway to the music room and watched as Mokuba continued to play the piano as if he didn't notice her presents. "Mokuba?" she uttered softly.

Mokuba quickly turned around and then motioned with his head to come in.

Rebecca walked into the room and sat on the stool next to the piano. "I thought you hated playing the piano," she teased.

"I do. My brother took away my guitar."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Seto will most likely give it back to me next week. He tends to forget I'm on punishment."

"I-I should have stayed. It wasn't fair for you to take all the blame."

"Nah… I didn't want you to get in trouble too." Mokuba threw his leg over the piano bench and stared at her. "Are we going to talk about what happened last night?"

"Last night?" Rebecca asked, unable to say anything else. She hoped it wouldn't have to come to this. She knew she wouldn't be able to explain her actions last night. She thought long and hard all day for an excuse, but couldn't come up with anything.

"Yeah, about what happened between us?"

She stared down at her hands resting in her lap. "Did you tell your friends?" She wasn't sure she wanted to hear the answer, but she needed to ask.

"No." Mokuba reached over and touched her hand. "They don't need to know everything that happens between us."

"About that…I…last night—"

"Knock, knock," Megumi smiled as she entered the room. "Good afternoon Rebecca, how are you this afternoon?"

"Just fine thank you," Rebecca said relieved she and Mokuba were not alone anymore.

"Did Mokuba pay you this week, because if he did then you are free to go. I don't mean to sound like I am rushing you, but Mr. Kaiba has requested it. However he wanted me to express his gratitude for continuing to help Mokuba with his geometry."

"Thank you, I'm happy to do it," Rebecca replied returning Megumi's smile with one of her own.

Mokuba handed her an envelope. "I forgot to give this to you earlier in the week."

"That's ok. I'll see you on Monday Mokuba." She hopped off the stool and swiftly left the room without another word. Luckily for her, Megumi came in at the right moment; otherwise Rebecca would've attempted to explain herself to him, and she knew that wouldn't have ended well. She was curious to know what Mokuba's explanation for what happened the previous night was. Did he have feelings for her? Was that why he willing to go all the way? Or was it in the heat of the moment. Whatever the case she wasn't brave enough to turn around and ask him. Maybe next week when they both have had the weekend to think about it, then they could discuss it. _"It's just too embarrassing… I wanted to kiss him, and I wanted him to kiss me… I wanted to touch him… I wanted him…"_

"becca!" Mokuba called behind her.

Rebecca turned around quickly now realizing she was outside in the courtyard underneath the autumn setting sun. How long had he been following her and calling her name? Was she _that _lost in her own thoughts? "Yes… what is it?" she asked softly.

Mokuba stared into her eyes for a moment before he said anything. "I wanted to tell you that… we don't have to talk about what happened last night."

"Mokuba… I don't know what to say…"

"Is it because of your boyfriend? Because it doesn't bother me if you want to see him too." He caressed her face with the back of his hand. "As long as we can still see each other it's ok."

She hit his hand away. "No, that's not what I want."

"What do you want then? Didn't last night mean anything to you?"

"No… it meant nothing." Rebecca turned around and quickly headed out the gate. She didn't look back because she knew she would see the hurt in his eyes.

--:0:--

"It meant nothing? You seriously said that?"

"Yes."

"It. Meant. Nothing. Those were your exact words?"

"Yes Sabrina, I just told you that."

"I don't understand why you said that. It's obvious what happened last night meant _something._"

"I know." Rebecca sat on Sabrina's bed hugging a fuzzy red pillow. She went directly to her friend's dorm room after she left Mokuba's house, because now she truly needed someone to talk to. "I didn't know what else to say."

Sabrina sat at the end of the bed with her legs crossed. "Why not tell him the truth? It's obvious you love him."

"I know that."

"What? You agree with me? You've never admitted to that before…" Sabrina watched her friend carefully; it seemed as if she was finally ready to talk about her feelings. Sabrina crawled over to her friend and sat next to her. "How long have you known?" she asked softly.

Rebecca leaned back against the pillows. "For a couple of days I think."

Sabrina placed her arm around her friend. "Why haven't you told him how you feel?"

"Because I know he doesn't feel the same." Rebecca held the pillow in her arms a little tighter. She knew Mokuba well, and she knew he wasn't afraid to express his true feelings, whatever they may be. She did want to tell him how she felt but she didn't know how to tell him. And she didn't know how he would react.

"You don't know that for sure. However let's say he doesn't; is that what you are afraid of?"

"Yes, rejection," Rebecca answered. "I don't know if I could handle it." She paused and tried to blink back the tears that reminded her of her painful past. "Sabrina, everyone I've been close to leaves me."

"I haven't left you. And what about you're other friends, Yugi and them?"

"You know what I mean Sabrina, my parents."

"So this is about your parents? I understand that Becky, and you have every reason to feel that way, but you can't let that stop you from trusting someone." Rebecca stayed silent. "I suppose you try to think too logically about your emotions. Instead of letting anyone near your heart, you stay detached so you don't get hurt."

Rebecca looked up at her friend and nodded. "You're right." After her father passed away and her mother suddenly left her, she remained emotionally detached from most of the people in her life. She didn't see the need to be close to someone when they were just going to be taken from you when you're the happiest or need them the most. "What should I do then?"

"Take it slow. I think you may also be afraid of commitment, so you should date Mokuba, since you can't tell him how you feel."

Rebecca looked at her friend. "Maybe you're right Sabrina, but maybe I have too many personal problems to enter a relationship right now."

Sabrina playfully hit her. "I didn't say anything about a relationship, I said _date_ him. There's a difference between dating and a relationship." She gave her a sideways glance. "What you have with Leon is a relationship, so you have to break it off with him before deciding to date Mokuba."

"Yes, I suppose I should. I don't have any feelings for him, I like him as a friend but that's it." She rested her head against her friend's shoulder. "Why do you think I went out with him in the first place?

"I think it's because dating him makes sense to you logically. You think that since he's been nice to you, you should be with him, but you really want to be with Mokuba, your first love."

"That's not true, not exactly, and Mokuba isn't my first love."

"Really? Tell me something, what color are Mokuba's eyes?" Sabrina inquired.

"Light gray why?"

"Just curious," she smiled. "What about Leon's?"

Rebecca looked up at the ceiling trying to remember. "I'm not sure… I don't remember. I haven't seen him in a week."

"Huh-hun… exactly. That proves it."

Rebecca raised an eyebrow. "Proves what? That I'm not good at remembering colors?"

Sabrina stood up and walked across her bed towards the door. "You know Rebecca, for someone who is so intelligent; you really don't see when you have someone great right in front of you."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" She asked as she followed her friend into the living room.

Sabrina only smiled. "You'll find out soon enough. Anyway, you should tell Leon that you only want to be friends, and then you can date Mokuba."

Rebecca leaned against the back of the brightly colored couch. "How can I even try to date Mokuba after what I said to him today? It's not like he'll ask me out now."

"Trust me Rebecca; he hasn't given up on you yet. And if that doesn't work, you could ask him out yourself," she giggled. "Anyway…worry about all that on Monday. Let's make popcorn and watch chick flicks!"

"Ok," she smiled. "You get the popcorn, I'll pick the movie." Rebecca walked over to the book shelf and scanned through the DVD titles. She picked out a few movies, and then put the first one into the DVD player. She then went back into Sabrina's room and grabbed the cover off the bed. She was really happy that she had a chance to discuss her feelings with her friend, because she had to admit that she did feel better.

"Popcorn is done!" Sabrina announced plopping down on the couch next to her friend. She wrapped the blanket around herself and propped her legs up on the table. "These better not be your educational movies," she teased.

"I told you I only watch those when I'm doing research. Speaking of which, did you work on your paper?"

"Of course not," she said stuffing some popcorn in her mouth. "We'll work on it tomorrow and Sunday."

Rebecca grabbed a handful of popcorn. "This is going to be a long weekend," she sighed.

Sabrina playfully shoved her. "Shut up."

Rebecca leaned against her friend as the movie began to start. "Thank you for talking to me Sabrina, I really do feel better. I think I'm going take your advice."

"You better," she grinned.

The two girls spent the rest of the night watching movies, eating bowls of popcorn, and talking girl talk. Everything Rebecca was worried about earlier had gone out the window by this point. Perhaps if she followed Sabrina's advice and not think through things so logically, she would end up happier. She cared about Mokuba, so maybe being with him would be nice. She already enjoyed tutoring him, reminiscing about the Grand Prix, and just being near him. She always felt safe and content with him, almost like she could share anything with him. And if that were true then she could share with him how she truly felt.

**So there it is: chapter 10. I'm sorry it took so long, but I've been so busy. I know not much happened in this chapter but I needed it here as a transitional thing. The next couple of chapters will be more exciting. Leon may come back for a visit, Mokuba may start acting more romantic around Rebecca, and the tension between the Kaiba's brothers may be better explained. Perhaps…or I could just be leading you on… lol**

**One reviewer left a long and well thought out review, which I respect so I'm going to answer one question that maybe the rest of you might have as well. The person asked about the promise that was mentioned in the beginning of the story. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten it. It will be made clear by the end of the story. **

**Anyway I'll try to update a lot quicker next time… I can't believe it's been over a year!! Thanks for reading! And don't forget to review! **


End file.
